A Sheep in the Tree (13)
by riley2002
Summary: The honeymoon never ends - or does it? Decisions made, decisions changed. Perspective gained and lost again. Complications arise testing boundaries all around. Finally having come to terms with the past can they come to terms with their future? Hopefully, with a few laughs along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or ever want to own anything related to Warehouse 13 or make any profit as a result of its production. It has provided a platform for the creation and development of my personal world. For that I say thank you.

**A/N: **Thank you for all comments and reviews. They are always appreciated and considered. Keep crying, keep laughing. Without one, you can't have the other.

**A/N:** One point of explanation. This first chapter may be confusing to anyone not familiar with The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, a story that has become a mainstay of this tiny world. The concept of the difference between a child's perspective can be compared to that of an adult's when handed a drawing. To the child, he has just drawn a picture of an elephant eaten by a boa constrictor; the adult sees a hat. When asking for a picture of a sheep, after failed attempts on the adult's part, in this case a stranded pilot in the desert, and a dissatisfied child, the child happily accepts the simpler version of a box; the sheep is in the box, falling asleep.

* * *

_ It's too hot for this, _was Myka's first thought as she made her way here. As much as she loved this garden, even for the amount of time they spent here, it was still too hot. Most of the birds were quiet for the day waiting for the cool of the evening to set in and leaving the heat of the afternoon to the high pitched whine of insects. Helena left the message to find her in the garden, so where was she?

"Helena?" she called, hands around her mouth imitating a megaphone. "Right. Like that ever works," she grumbled to herself.

Myka looked around the garden, confused. She knew she was here. She felt her for crying out loud and there wasn't much she could do about that. As hard as they tried, they still found it difficult to block the other out. She didn't try as hard as Helena did, leaving it to the will of nature, but she struggled internally with feeling like she was intruding where she shouldn't be. They were still adjusting. It had lessened since the night in the warehouse with Christina, but it was still uncomfortably strong at times. This was one of those times. So, where was she?

"Helena!" she yelled loudly on the verge of getting annoyed now. Maybe it was getting messed up again. _Right, _she thought, _like that__'__ll ever happen again. Think we figured that one out. _She heard the giggle above her. Looking up into the maple, she blocked the sun with her hand, catching a glimpse of the red shirt she pinched out of her dresser drawer against the green leaves that she watched Helena put on this morning. Myka had been too tired to complain, grabbing Helena's pillow instead until the smell of coffee tickled her nose. She loved that auto feature, even if it wasn't the freshest grind. "What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking." A mischievous smile looked down at her against the shadow provided by branches just behind Helena's head. Helena stood on a branch, arms stretched to the sides bracing herself with two higher branches.

"Up there? Aren't you a little old to climb trees?" Myka exclaimed. "How the Hell did you get up there?"

"Myka, do not tell me you've never climbed a tree before. Age has nothing to do with one's tree climbing abilities and you'd best not bring my age into it or you shall find yourself waiting for some time before I come down. I'd rather you came up here. It's a lovely day to sit in a tree and there's a very refreshing breeze up here." She continued to smile, shifting from one branch to another. "Although I admit, this bloody hand did make it a bit more challenging than I had anticipated." She laughed, peering down at the frustrated face, expression changing with the various thoughts she knew were spinning through Myka's head.

"But why are you up there?" Myka complained, her hand still resting against her forehead blocking the sun out of her sight. "What's wrong with down here? You know, safe, solid ground."

"Ah. Well, you'll just have to come up and find out, won't you?" Helena climbed one branch higher, soon doubting the wisdom of that maneuver as she felt the strain in her left hand. Settling into a crook in the branches, holding the branch above and swinging her legs, she called down, "Over on the other side. Grasp the first branch, then reach for the second one on your left. Surely you can to figure it out from there."

She could hear the exasperated grumbling from below as Myka found the first two branches. Helena laughed to herself as snippets reached her ears. "Stupid trees…her age…married a monkey…if she falls…explain this one to Vanessa…shut the damn windows…perfectly good bench…"

"Hello, darling." Helena's wide smile and bright eyes greeted a still grumbling Myka. "Have a nice climb?"

"Just lovely," she said irked, trying to brush the residue of the bark from her hands on her thighs. "Why are we sitting in a tree?" Myka asked, catching her breath. She looked into the radiant face, shadows flashing across her face as the light breeze rustled the leaves surrounding them.

"I told you. I was thinking." She shifted slightly, securing her seat so she could put her hand on Myka's leg.

"I got that part," Myka said getting more frustrated. "But why IN the stupid tree and not UNDER it?"

"I'm looking for a sheep in the box."

Myka looked at her quizzically.

"The elephant in the snake," Helena responded more of a question than a statement.

Myka continued to stare at her. "Have you been playing with artifacts?" she finally asked.

"Really, Myka, of all people. I wanted a different perspective. Besides, it's a great deal more entertaining watching you mumble and grumble while climbing a tree," she said playfully. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe another century in the evolutionary process from our primitive predecessors means I don't have the same climbing skills as you," she grumbled, still annoyed at the little adventure. She quickly grasped a branch above her when she felt the lips on hers.

Helena laughed again, catching Myka's hip and steadying her.

"Damn it, Helena! Warn me when you're going to do that. It's bad enough I'm up here, now you're trying to kill me with a kiss."

"Oh, but what a way to go, don't you think? Being kissed by me. You weren't complaining this morning," she gloated. Her hand still firmly against Myka's hip, she said more softly, "I'll always be here to catch you, my love."

"That ego can drop a notch or two even if I am sitting in this tree. I don't really remember a lot of kissing actually going on this morning, if you can even call it morning. I was firmly planted in my bed at the time and not testing the theory of gravity. I do remember a lot of enthusiasm on your part though and I'm not really sure how much warning I had when you got home. God, you are demanding when you want to be."

"No more demanding than you! Technically, it was morning and you were indeed firmly planted in our bed, weren't you? I would argue the gravity theory, though, if not scientifically, than definitely figuratively."

"Well, don't expect a warm welcome from Artie. He was complaining about being woken up by the screeching wildlife again."

She burst out laughing. "Screeching wildlife? Really? I rather like that analogy. I'm enjoying the challenge of our new neighbors. Vanessa's laughing I'm sure." She waited for Myka's huff of a laugh and her nod. "Ahem," Helena pointedly cleared her throat, leaning forward. "As per your request, I'm going to kiss you again."

"So what are you thinking about, way up here, high in this tree?" Myka asked softly, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hawaii." Helena sat back in front of Myka, getting more comfortable.

"Hawaii. From a tree. How far off the ground are we anyway?" Myka asked peering down at the ground. "I think the oxygen level is affecting your head."

"Not so very high as you may think. Just don't jump. I plan on keeping you for a very long time."

"Hawaii. I'm not really following, but I think I relived some of it this morning, except for your quest for something you implied had been long forgotten."

"It was merely a suggestion, though admittedly a somewhat adamant one. You readily agreed I recall, and I am remembering a great deal at the moment." Helena beamed leaning in for another kiss then whispering, "Thank you, by the way. Yet another reason for my thinking."

"I'm sitting in a tree because you're thinking about sex? Will you just get to the point, because I'm still not following this conversation and I'm getting hungry."

"Oh, but so am I. Very hungry indeed. Perhaps we can do something about that?" She winked at Myka, not getting any further bites. Failing to get a reaction she sighed. "Oh, alright then." She gazed off through the branches over the garden, sobering. What a different perspective it was from up here. "I want to have a child," she said quietly.

Myka stared at her, speechless. She blinked a few times and cocked her head. "Hawaii. The hike. When I discovered how dirty you could get."

She laughed at Myka again. "We did get quite muddy on that particular hike, didn't we?"

"Hmm. We only hiked half of that one. We found that small outcrop by the second falls and stayed. And talked."

"And didn't talk. They never believe how much time we just sit and do nothing."

Myka smiled softly at the memory. They had ditched the rest of the hike, covered with mud and spent hours just sitting on the small overlook talking and enjoying the relative silence. Her forehead creased in thought, looking over Helena's shoulder across the garden listening to the insects and the occasional bird daring to sing through the weight of the heat.

Forehead still creased, she looked directly into Helena's eyes. "You've changed your mind. That was two months ago, Helena. We spent way more time discussing this on our honeymoon than we probably should have. We almost started a pros and cons list for Christ's sake! You were so sure it was the right decision. No kids. We were certain. Vanessa opened that possibility to us, what, like almost two years ago? It's later than sooner now and I don't like the risks. You didn't want to leave the field. I didn't. We didn't want to lose that peace we had right there at that spot. We decided we didn't want anymore chaos in our life than we already had and enjoy the little peace we somehow manage to steal. We have a hard enough time balancing everything as it is! Now you want to throw a kid into it? A baby? We agreed it was too much. I can't even imagine how we could balance our work with a little demanding, totally dependent, mini-person. What happened to we're too old and too selfish to share?"

"Artie offered you that ever so important job of yours so we had options. We have the whole network hooked into our house, Myka. We can do a lot of work from home. You made it clear when YOU first broached the subject that it was not a mere coincidence. Can we at least talk to Vanessa? Can we see if we even still have the option? If I do? You're the one that pushed it in the first place. I've reconsidered our decision and you won't even open your mind to it? Christina said…"

Myka banged her head back against the tree trunk. "Ow. Damn it!" She rubbed the back of her head muttering. Helena's hand lightly rubbed her thigh. "Christina was a ghost!"

"Ghost or not, she was also correct," she snapped pulling her hand back.

Still rubbing her head, Myka took a deep breath. "Helena, I resigned myself to not having children; not bringing them into our chaos, not worrying about our weird lives, looking forward to a life of selfishly not sharing you, except for your cat…"

"He's not my cat!" she laughed.

"He is so your cat! He follows you around like a dog and glares at me when I get into bed. He gets between us at night and tries to push me away from you! Whatever. Now you're dropping this in my lap again." She sighed, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefingers. "We can't keep going back and forth like this. Neither one of us has the luxury of time, especially you, and I'm not even sure I still want to anymore. It was just going to be us - Wells and Bering. Remember? You've just totally asked me to completely turn my head around!"

"I turn your head around constantly. It keeps you on your toes," Helena said cheerfully, leaning back against a branch.

"And it drives me crazy!"

"I drive you crazy all the time and you love it. You'd be bored without me. That's why you didn't marry me." She continued to smile, implacable.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Myka pinched her eyes shut. "I don't know the first thing about being a mother."

"That didn't stop you from thinking about it in the first place," Helena exclaimed. She leaned forward resting her hand against Myka's cheek, her face softening. "Claudia," she said gently. "Who did she go to when Artie just wasn't…what she needed? There were times she and I fought for your attention, you know. It just manifests itself in ways that usually ended us up in storage. Probably still does. Though not an infant, and certainly by no means a child, she still has those needs on occasion. We all do, including me. I've witnessed your mothering instincts many times and been the lucky recipient many times as well. You know more than you think. Every child is different. Do you really think I know what a mother does in this time? I'm just as much at a loss of experience as you, perhaps more so. I became a mother in a completely different time period and it wasn't by choice! Nor was I involved nearly as much as I should have been or would have been compared to the present. I want that and by my own choosing."

"Why are we in this stupid tree again?" Myka readjusted herself, getting frustrated.

"Hold on." Myka gave her a strange look. "No, Myka, I mean that literally. Hold on to that branch." Helena crawled around the branches until she sat in front of Myka and leaned back. "I was up here last week. Different perspective. Look for a sheep in the box. What do you see?" She stretched her arm out in front of her, pointing far across the garden.

"Sheep. You want me to look for a sheep." Helena lightly slapped her thigh. "Fine. I see the garden really, really far away below me. Oh yeah, kind of like your stupid ceiling."

"Oh, do stop with the ceiling, won't you? It's becoming quite tiresome. It was your own damn fault and I did warn you. You made an assumption based on cursory deductions. And I saw you looking down my shirt despite yourself, so do not tell me you don't appreciate a different perspective. It certainly opened your mind to something you'd never considered before." She grinned feeling the body stiffen slightly behind her. She'd never been completely sure until now. "If not for that last part, and your inexplicable hold on me, I'd have never given you a second thought. Now, look again and open that wonderful mind of yours. What do you see?"

"I hate you and these little games," Myka complained, embarrassed by the recent revelation.

"No, you don't or you wouldn't do the same to me every chance you get. Now look."

"Fine," she huffed, looking over Helena's shoulder. She smiled when the aroma of the roses passed by mingling with the warmth radiating beside her face. "Are you going to tell me what this has to do with this morning?"

"Myka!" she exclaimed, now getting frustrated. "Do not tempt me to push you out of this tree. I'm not ready to bury you under it just yet. Now close your eyes and open them slowly. Use that marvelous imagination of yours and tell me what you see."

Myka closed her eyes, placing her chin on Helena's shoulder. She smiled, smelling the sweet, warm, heat induced perspiration on the neck beside her face. A clean sweat. She whispered instead, "Can't I just sit here and smell you?"

A twitch of a smile fought at the corner of Helena's mouth. Just as quietly, turning her neck in slightly and closing her eyes, she responded, "Darling, you know I will rarely discourage such behavior and you may do so for as long as you wish. However, I also will not allow you to leave this tree until you tell me what you see. I hope you have a long lunch break. I have all day."

"I pulled the late shift if you want to keep me company." She smelled her again, nuzzling the side of her neck.

Bending her head back against the firm shoulder, Helena said through an uneasy breath, "Unless you wish for us to fall out of this tree, I think it best that you stop doing that and open your bloody eyes."

Myka returned to her task with a disappointed sigh, planning the late shift. She looked across the expanse in front of her. The variety of colors from the garden masterfully planned by its creator blending through the leaves. "I'm assuming you're speaking metaphorically," she mumbled quietly in Helena's ear, her chin bouncing on the shoulder it rested on. "So here goes; I see an infinite canvas of blurred colors perfectly blended behind a forefront of rippling green across an open expanse of infinite possibility and unknown detail waiting to be discovered with the comfort of your warmth in my arms. What do you see?"

Bending her head slightly to see Myka's face easing into a tranquil calm, she smiled, bringing a hand up behind her, caressing the side of Myka's face. "So poetic you can be. I don't think I could have said it better. Very much the same as a child."

"Hmmm," she scoffed. "And all the hidden thorns and bugs and biting things?"

Helena laughed. "All soon forgotten with the soft scent of blooms and the comfort of the arms of my lover, the sounds of laughter and joy, and the sweetness of her kisses."

"Now who's being poetic." Myka kissed the side of her neck. "Perspective. You know I don't have an answer. It took us long enough to come up with the first one and I thought we were done."

"Yes. I didn't expect one and I know I've surprised you. I would be troubled if you did have one. It's a significant decision."

"Which I thought we decided."

"Yes, well, we decided to never marry either and look what happened. No regrets do I have with the final outcome either, but that much time we do not have."

"We didn't get married," Myka said shortly.

"Call it what we will. Essentially, darling, however we want to look at it, we finally sucked it up and publicly got hitched. Your father couldn't be happier."

She smiled into Helena's neck, fighting the urge to lick the moisture she felt against her lips. "He is. When did you start to reconsider?"

"I'm not convinced either of us were as certain as we believed."

"Maybe you're right." She looked off into the distance over the garden still resting her chin on Helena's shoulder. "Leena created a masterpiece here," she said sadly into her ear. "I love our time out here together, even if I am sitting in a tree with you. It is beautiful from up here." She sat up abruptly, causing Helena to grab a branch. "What does any of this have to do with this morning?"

"Oh, yes. That." She hesitated. "Strangely enough, with all of this thinking I was reminded that such enthusiasm, as you call it, does become problematic but not impossible. I learned very quickly with Christina I required a great deal of control of such matters. I will forewarn you, though, that very demanding I can still be. Artie will remain grateful the windows are tightly shut for the winter months. I am rather adaptable, as are you."

"Um, okay. I'm just going to process that one for the moment," Myka gulped. "So, this morning was about you getting the biggest bang for your buck before you got knocked up?"

"Don't be so crude, Myka, or I will knock you out of this tree! To answer your question, as crude as it was, the answer is no. That was far from my mind at the time and I'm not pregnant yet. It was a random passing thought amongst these branches. We have plenty of time to expand upon our morning."

"Hey, what are you guys doing up there? Aren't you a little old to be climbing trees?" Claudia's voice rang from below. "You coming back with me, Mykes?"

Myka banged her head against the trunk again. "You had to climb a tree, didn't you?" she quietly chastised. "No! Now go away, Claudia. We're talking."

Confused, she yelled back up, "In a tree? Don't you guys have a house? Talking about what?"

Sighing heavily against Myka, Helena looked down. "Not that it's any of your concern, but we're talking about sex."

"In a tree?" Claudia shouted with a squeak.

"Talking, not doing. Now go away!" Myka repeated.

"Geez, ask a simple question…" Claudia glared up into the tree walking away. "In a frakking tree…"

Chuckling, Myka leaned into the damp back in front of her. "Why does the word 'sex' still work on her?"

"I've tried, darling. Now I simply use it to my advantage. She'll be knocking on our door soon enough if she keeps sneaking out under Artie's radar. I'm not sure why she feels the need to do so. She's old enough to make her own choices."

"Leave her be. She's not you. Despite that rebellious streak I love, she's still a little insecure when it comes to the real world. I guess I can relate to that." Myka smiled at the thought of her knocking on their door. She'd already told Helena it was all her job. Helena argued she was there first. "So, does this mean my taking the evening shift for Artie was a good thing? Maybe you might want to lose some of that control."

"Quite possibly. Will our lunch include dessert?"

"Quite possibly," she replied in poor imitation. Helena's body shook slightly against her before she dropped her head back heavily on Myka's shoulder. "Assuming you know how to get me out of this tree."

"Then you'd best watch very closely."

She stopped two branches down looking up at Myka diligently following behind. "Despite my promises, I can't realistically catch you if you fall right now and I am quickly losing my patience for this lunch. It was with great frustration I crawled back into a cold bed this morning. That's not to say that slow and steady doesn't win the race."

"Never crossed my mind." Myka smirked catching a limb to steady herself. "But shutting the windows does."

Jumping to the ground she looked up one last time watching Myka negotiate the last few branches, catching her in her arms when she dropped to the ground. She smiled into the startled green eyes dropping a quick kiss on Myka's lips. "See. I will always be here to catch you."

* * *

She literally bounced down the porch steps, her shadow crossing the length of the lawn in the moonlight as she headed towards the car nearly skipping.

"Where are you going?" Artie's voice drifted across the lawn, Vanessa's subtle chuckle surfing his words.

He was looking at his watch when Helena turned around, shaking her damp hair with her hand. "As I am not on your time at the moment, I don't really see where it is any concern of yours. I will also make it known, that with this living arrangement of ours, that as our neighbor you are allowed no more personal information than that which we share. However, since you have proven a most inquisitive neighbor, I will indulge your curiosity with a simple 'out' and be on my way. Do enjoy your evening. We are still set for tomorrow morning, Vanessa?"

Still chuckling at her response to her nosey husband Vanessa waved from the porch bench. "Have a nice night, Helena. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where is she going? What's going on tomorrow?" he started to sputter. "Personal information. Pff. What's that all about? Like we aren't already privy to anything more personal than we already want since she came on board. We've deleted enough footage at the warehouse and they have air conditioning! I don't understand why they keep the windows open all the time." Artie turned to Vanessa watching the rear lights of the car leave. "Myka's not home. Where is she going alone at this time of night? Ow! What did you do that for? You're spending too much time with those two." He rubbed his arm, glaring at her.

"Stop being so nosey. It's none of your business. If it really matters that much to you, I'm willing to bet she's going the same place I do when you're working this shift. If we were smart, we'd take advantage of them not being home without worrying about windows."

"Are you saying she and Myka….Myka has things to do over there. If she's…" He got flustered.

Vanessa poked him. "If I were you I'd remember how many times I sat with you and you didn't really pay attention to the things you were supposed to be doing. You can sit there and grouse as much as you want, I'm heading to bed. Your choice." She poked him once more leaving him behind on the porch with a loud bang of the screen door.

He sat muttering to himself and then laughed shutting and locking the front door. He didn't really care anymore.

* * *

"Hey, you." Myka spun around in the chair. "I was wondering if you were coming over or not." Helena immediately straddled her lap gently taking Myka's face in her hands, kissing her soundly. "Okay," Myka whispered. "So maybe worth the wait."

"Maybe?" Helena laughed. "Well, I'm sure I'll have no difficulties convincing you I am indeed well worth waiting for." This time she buried her fingers into Myka's hair. Pulling back, she laughed again at the closed eyes, parted lips waiting for a return. "Why Myka Bering, not only have I thoroughly proven my point, but I do believe I've rendered you speechless once again."

Clearing her throat and swallowing loudly, Myka slowly opened her eyes. "Um, not completely, but, uh, close." Myka leaned back in the chair with Helena's hands dropping around her neck. "I'm thinking this may not have been the best idea."

"It's a marvelous idea. I get to spend the next three hours watching you do nothing very important in this big, important job of yours and use my vast expertise in the art of subtle seduction. That, my love, is an art form that you are very fond of. So," she whispered with an exaggerated breath in Myka's ear, "I'm going to go lay down on that sofa over there and watch you do whatever important things you plan on doing." She traced the curve of Myka's jaw, following a path down her neck to her collarbone. "But before I do that, I want you to know that I'm meeting with Vanessa tomorrow morning about repeating any tests she feels are necessary before we talk to her. I know you need to think about this, but I also feel we should talk to her regardless so we have all the facts in front of us, including a recent physical assessment. Are you okay with that? If you aren't, than I'll just have a friendly walk with her instead."

Myka stopped the hand playing at her throat, pulling it into her lap with its companion. "Um, well, that's not really what I had in mind, but…" Her face went blank before she dropped her head down to stare at the hands in her lap, watching her hand unconsciously play with Helena's fingers, always returning to the rings. She looked back into the deep brown eyes that watched her with expectant intensity. "I can't believe you just said that right now. After…You can't just go and…I thought we'd at least wait until I decided how I felt about the whole family thing again. I'm really not sure I want one at this point. I need you to respect that."

"I do." Helena looked up at the ceiling, reclaiming her hands. With a lengthy sigh she stood up and shoved her hands in her pockets, turning her back to Myka. Redirecting her focus to the floor, she said sadly, "I do, Myka. I really do. I could have not told you at all, but that didn't work out so well the first time for either of us. You also need to respect my feelings in wanting to know if it's even a possibility. Vanessa may very well say I mucked about too long and there is no reason for you to fret over it."

"Helena, if you want a family, I need to fret over it. It's not just about whether you can have a child or not, or if I can for that matter, which honestly I'm pretty sure I don't want to go through. I won't rule out adoption if we really want a family. You only just sprung this on me today and in a fucking tree of all places." Myka slammed back in the chair crossing her arms, frustrated. Closing her eyes she took a cleansing breath, opening them to the slumped back still facing her. "Why did you have to bring this up again like this? This wasn't really what I had in mind when I asked if you wanted to come over tonight." She bit her lip and rubbed her eyes, squeezed tight, then sighed. "Look, Helena, in my mind we decided against it and now I need time to process this. You've had your time. Please, give me mine."

Turning around, Helena gave Myka a half-smile. "I'm sorry. You're right. It was poor timing on my part and it wasn't intentional. I was just trying to take advantage of Vanessa being here at the same time. It seems so rare lately." She wandered to the warehouse door, her aching hand reaching out for the door knob. "I understand."

Her chair turning, eyes following Helena's path to the door, Myka asked softly, "Where are you going?"

The door was open when Helena looked over her shoulder trying unsuccessfully to hide her altered mood from Myka. "You already know the answer to that." The door shut and the ringing of feet on the metal steps hung in the air.

She left her for well over an hour, checking the camera periodically, before wandering down to the HG Wells section. The title 'Area HG' had finally run its course and now it was casually referred to as HG's attic. No one could ever think of it as an actual warehouse section now. Too much had occurred for that anymore.

Myka leaned against the gate no one bothered to shut anymore, even after Helena devised a new lock. The warehouse still discriminated on who was allowed to enter and when unscathed besides Helena and Myka. She watched the bent over back, chin resting on the knees hugged close to her body. Helena remained fixed to the crate that had become her bench, staring at another crate pushed deep into the other's.

"You don't need to stand there watching me. You're always welcome. It's as much your place as it is mine." Helena turned her head, smiling faintly.

Myka sat behind Helena, confining her between her legs and wrapping her arms around her. "You're cold," Myka whispered in the silence, rubbing the cold arms and pulling her deeper into her body.

"Yes." She shivered slightly in response to the welcome warmth. "I wasn't expecting to end up here when I left the house. I'm not sure I ever do."

"I know. Neither do I. Somehow I always end up here when I least expect it. I don't really understand why. She's not here, but for some reason something lingers. Probably just in my head." She rested her chin on Helena's shoulder, sighing. "We really do need to start going through some of this stuff that's not technically the warehouse's. Claudia was complaining the other day again when she tripped over one of my boxes."

"I suppose you're right." Helena remained fixed.

"Still haven't decided what to do with it, have you?" Myka stated more than asked. Christina's crate remained on object of indecision Helena struggled with. She saw no point in it remaining as it seemed to serve as nothing more than a continual magnet for them both, each finding the other here at odd times, contemplating over it.

"No," she said bluntly, without hesitation. "I would be content to let it just sit with the rest of this waste the Regents find so valuable if it were not so alluring."

"Yet another trait of her mother's," Myka responded with a small chuckle, nuzzling the back of her ear.

"Ordinarily I would readily agree with you," Helena scoffed. "But we are talking about my eight year old, long deceased daughter. I hardly find that appropriate."

"Hmm." Myka continued her soft contact. "Maybe, but her mother is by far the most alluring individual I've met and have the honor, and pleasure, of loving for the rest of my life. I have no doubt she was and would have been her mother's equal in that department."

"And what makes you say that?" Helena bent her head to the side, allowing Myka more access.

"Mmm," she purred with a kiss. "Just a guess. You talk about her a lot more and I did sort of meet her. Let's not forget personal experience."

"I can't disagree with that argument. I have plenty of personal experience myself with you as my critic." Helena bent her head back against Myka with a sigh.

"Ego," Myka whispered in her ear.

"Yes, but you love me anyway. I'd say it's one of the things you found so alluring hanging from my ceiling."

Myka snickered. "Maybe. That shirt helped a lot too. I can't believe you knew. It was kind of hard not to notice from up there."

Lifting her head up, Helena said more seriously, "Myka, I am sorry I planned ahead without you."

Sighing against the upright neck, Myka left one last kiss and settled back still wrapped around the cold body. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm still really…thrown off over this. I need time."

"I know. It was unfair of me to expect you to have thought that far ahead. Why would you? I just don't want to waste anymore time. Our physicals are coming up soon anyway. It's a harmless exam and some tests."

Myka bent her head back laughing, the sound ringing overhead.

Helena moved, spinning on her bottom to stare at Myka in hysterics.

"What is so funny?" she asked, inching forward for warmth.

"You. A harmless exam. I remember a time when I had to hold your hand so you wouldn't bolt off the table and keep you from hyperventilating. Vanessa dreaded sending me out of the room to take your history."

Smiling, Helena joined her mirth. "Well, a great deal has happened since then, hasn't it? It's not one I volunteer for easily, but I'm hardly a stranger to the discomfort of physical exams anymore. I still prefer you with me."

"Oh, sweetie." Myka grasped both hands in front of her, pulling her into a hug. "If that's what you want to do. I can understand both sides of this argument and if it were me, yeah, I'd probably want to know what I was up against too. You just caught me off guard for the second time today. It does make sense. That doesn't mean I'm convinced I want a family now. It just means I know you like to have as many facts in front of you as possible. Sitting up there, alone…" She sighed again. "Maybe it'll be easier for us both to figure this out if we both know whether it's even a viable option for you."

"And if it's not…" Helena started.

"And if it's not, we cross that bridge when we get to it. Give me some time." Myka kissed her quickly and stood up, pulling Helena up behind her. "Come on. You're frozen. We've got a possible 'curiosity' for you that I need to look into, but I can do that from home while you take a hot shower. Actually, you'll probably be cooling off by the time we get home. And THEN we get some sleep. I have a feeling we may be working on something tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or ever want to own anything related to Warehouse 13 or make any profit as a result of its production. It has provided a platform for the creation and development of my personal world. For that I say thank you.

**A/N:** Oscar would like to thank his friends Aly, Molly, Pippin and Archie for their forever ongoing escapades. Without them he wouldn't have nearly as much fun as he does.

Thank you for all comments and reviews. They are always appreciated and considered. Keep crying, keep laughing. Without one, you can't have the other.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not, Helena. Professionally, I have to recommend against it."

"But is it possible?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, it's possible, but that doesn't mean I think you should. I still advise against it. The risks and complications are significantly higher. I'm not going to say you're old. I'm old. However, in this case you're pushing it. I said sooner than later."

"Yet, it is possible?" she persevered.

Vanessa leaned back in her chair with an exaggerated sigh. She dropped her head back over the back of the chair staring at the ceiling. "For someone that was so apprehensive of modern medicine you've certainly learned to put a lot of faith in it. Yes, it is possible," she resigned. Picking her head up she looked at the younger woman seriously. "BUT, and I strongly repeat, BUT, you'll be forty in two months. I've discussed this previously with a colleague and the unknown of Christina's birth is a big factor. There may have been an actual medical complication and you were just damned lucky, or it was just a sign of the times and you were damned lucky. Not to denigrate you, Helena, you're a smart woman, but you're all we have to go on; an exhausted, first time mother who had input from a relatively uneducated, mostly myth based...support team. Your physician probably knew less than you did about your body. We just don't know. Aside from your age, you are a twin. Your chances of twins escalates and that presents even more risks and complications. That concerns me."

"Christina wasn't a twin," she tried to brush off Vanessa.

"That we know of! It's entirely possible she was and her twin wasn't viable, was absorbed. You know all this. We've talked about it. If she wasn't, in my mind, your chances of having twins just got higher. It's like tossing a two-headed coin! And, from what I remember, your experience with two-headed coins hasn't been the best."

"No, it wasn't or was it? I was given another chance and I used that experience, however distasteful it was, with a little help to really examine my life. The negative impact of that aside, remember that Janus represents change and transition, one state of being to another, a past to a future. He was the God of transitions, Vanessa. That is not necessarily good or bad, merely going forward and leaving a past. A vision of the future."

"And that future comes with a huge amount of risk. How does Myka feel about this? I can't imagine she's jumping up and down with joy." Vanessa dropped her head into her hands, a sign of unusual frustration. Lifting her head she looked at Helena's nearly serene face. "Does Myka even know you're thinking about this? Does she know why you're here?"

"Yes, she knows," Helena answered with annoyance. "We learned our lesson the first time. Consider this a preliminary conversation and an early annual physical."

"Helena, I swear you are going to dig me an early grave. I'm trying not to dig yours. Myka would kill me."

"You won't." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Really? Based on what? Because honestly, I don't see this having the potential of being a win-win situation. You're not 25. Something I know you are very aware of or Myka and I wouldn't be the only ones that know how old you really are. Sometimes I wish I could just tell everyone how far off that passport really is. Are you prepared for the likely hood of premature labor? You'll be lucky to get to 38 weeks! I'd wager 36 would be a significant goal. Don't be surprised by a cesarean. If not for one than probably the other, if not both, when you factor in twins. That's just the start of the list and don't give me that 'I just know' crap."

"I won't," she offered quietly, placing her glass down. She smiled wickedly, glancing at the doctor from the corner of her eye. "But you know it's not…crap." She grimaced at the word.

"Why do you do this to me?" Vanessa moaned.

"Very well. Yes, Myka knows. She needs time to consider the prospect, but has agreed to examining the potential before further discussion. Yes, we will discuss the results together with you. No, I will not do anything without mutual agreement, but Vanessa, I do want to try to have a child."

"All right. Let's get some blood drawn and see what we get, then get everything else scheduled soon, but my opinion stands that I don't encourage you to put us through Hell for nine months, probably more. I can only imagine what you're like with raging hormones. You really are the biggest pain in my ass."

Smiling, she shrugged. "Actually, I think that's Mrs. Frederic's privilege. But, how can you possibly not love me for it?"

"All I can say is if you go against my professional recommendation," she pointed a finger at her, standing up, "I hope you get hemorrhoids. Don't expect history to repeat itself. It rarely does when it comes to pregnancy. Expect whatever didn't happen last time to happen this time."

* * *

"Hey there, little man. Where have you been? You know she doesn't like it when you stay out all night. Don't tell her, but I don't either. You are just as much prey as predator and I really don't want her building you a special door. You know the rules; in by sunset and you're getting locked in at dinner now." Myka squatted down on the front porch to scratch Oscar behind his ears. She laughed when he stretched, rolled over in the sun and twisted his front half around again. He yawned and rolled over again, flicking his tail. He watched her step over him, his head upside-down now, stretching once more.

"Why don't you go make yourself useful and catch something to leave on Artie's doorstep? Oh, and pack your bags, kid. You're staying with Abigail for the next couple of days. Now — mouse — go."

He blinked a couple of times at her and went back to basking in the sun, ignoring this absurd suggestion. Shaking her head she opened the screen door almost running into Vanessa on the other side, a hand reaching out to her shoulder to steady her from the sudden startle.

Myka, in near perfect imitation of the ginger cat, blinked a few times. She started to open her mouth, closed it, then peeked around Vanessa to the open patio door where Helena sat in the sun. "I'm not asking," she said narrowing her eyes at the doctor.

Chuckling, Vanessa answered, "Good, 'cause I'm not saying."

"Well, okay then. I'm glad we got that all cleared up."

"She's a royal pain in my ass," Vanessa said ignoring the questions hanging over them.

"Yup," Myka said shortly. A gleam came into her eye. "But she's really good…"

"I've heard. Often," Vanessa interrupted quickly, smirking back.

"At cooking. Cooking, Vanessa."

"You didn't say cooking what. Windows, Myka. Windows." She laughed at the blushing face and patted a warm cheek. "You started it, my girl. We'll be talking soon, I'm sure."

"That's what I thought," Myka said curtly, stepping to the side to let Vanessa pass. "Watch out for Oscar."

"Oh, I know. He was in the same place when we stepped over him on our way in. At least it's not my porch for once. You need to talk to him about leaving us his special presents."

"I tell him every day, Vanessa, every day."

Helena turned her head at the opening of the patio door. She held her hand out waiting for it to be filled, pulling Myka down for a quick kiss. "What was that all about? I thought Vanessa forgot something."

"She did; your lazy cat."

"He's not my cat," she griped and handed her glass of water to Myka sitting down adjacent to her.

"Yes, he is. If he wasn't, you wouldn't have called for him five times last night before finally coming to bed and toss and turn all night."

As if on cue Oscar leapt onto her lap, purring. Myka burst out laughing, spilling the cold liquid down her arm.

"Fine. He's MY cat. That's why he's all over you every night when we get into bed. Right, Oscar? You are a furry, little traitor. Remember who brought you home." She tapped his nose and stroked the apathetic cat settling next to her on the lounger.

Myka watched the production with amusement holding back her laughter. "Oh, so NOW you listen to me. My father had his little bags packed and in the back seat of the car before you finished your breakfast. As far as his nightly ritual is concerned, he just does that to irk you and make sure I feed him in the morning. It's your feet he sleeps between when he's not pushing me out of bed unless, um…right. Like I said, he's your cat." She shoved Helena's hip with her toe. "So, tell me," she drawled, "do you plan on listening to our doctor?"

"What did she say?" Helena turned to her sharply jostling the cat. He glared at her then leaned into the extra scritch under the chin.

Myka snorted at the expression on her face. "A little paranoid? What do you think? Absolutely nothing. I take it you carried on with your morning agenda."

"Yes." She continued to pet the cat offering no encouragement to the conversation.

"Hmm. And?" Myka pressed.

"And what?"

"Helena…" Myka poked her hip again to get her attention, raising her eyebrows at her.

"Apparently, she's previously consulted with a colleague, who she would refer us to if we were to go forward. As expected she's not thrilled with the idea but will hold judgement until she gets the results and meets with us."

"Okay." Myka stood up abruptly. "So, did you pack the bags? Artie's in a really good mood this morning. He was humming when I walked in. It was kind of freaky. Anyway, he's agreed we should take this one together."

"Okay? Just okay?" Helena looked up at Myka, blocking the sun with her hand.

"Yeah. Okay." Myka looked off into the distance over the stone wall with the wandering roses that served as the back of the patio. They were in full bloom almost overpowering the patio with their sweet scent. A small gate in the center led to a small garden. "What do you want me to say? You've had your exam and I assume she's scheduled more things. We'll talk with the doc and go from there. No decisions have been made and I still need time. So, bags?"

"Yes. All packed. Why am I going again? I just got home."

"God you are pathetic when you whine. Because we haven't gone out and played together in a long time and I want you to. Come on," Myka patted her shoulder. "Claudia's waiting for us."

"Claudia? I thought you said…"

Myka turned around waiting for her to follow. "Stop whining, especially if you're thinking of adding another one into our house." Myka froze, her mouth open, blinking like the cat again. "Oh my God. Two of you whining at me. For the rest of my life. Really not helping your case right now." She took her hand smiling, and gave it a light squeeze. "Come on. You didn't really think Artie would let us go unchaperoned, did you? We need her to guide me in once you are and she has some blue prints to study and talk us through."

"Does this mean we're sharing a room with her?"

"Not if she can help it. She'd rather sleep in the car. Besides, I think that issue has been filed. Artie has a new perspective now. I used the example of him and Vanessa sharing a room with someone else, and argued gender need not be a deciding factor. He readily agreed. Oh, I almost forgot," Myka pulled an envelope out of her back pocket handing it to her. "This is for you. Mrs. Frederic was here early this morning I guess. Sorry. It's a little crumpled now."

Helena turned it over in her hands, examining it closely, perplexed. "What is it? It's not from the Regents."

"I don't know. Bags upstairs?" Myka asked quickly, heading up the stairs catching the absent nod out of the corner of her eye. From the top landing she yelled down, "I don't open anything without my name on it unless it's a bill, which I've noticed you've gotten really good at sliding into my pile. Except that scary one I'm glad your personal accounts manage. I almost fell down the stairs when I opened that once. Never again, babe, never again."

Turning the envelope over again, Helena started to break the seal, yelling back, "That's because you have your meticulously organized accounts for all our expenses and took that job away from me when I, how did you put it again that unfortunate day? We ended up in storage for that one." She glanced up the stairs then back to the envelope and nodded her head smiling wryly. "Now I remember. I 'kept spontaneously taking off for the great unknown for weeks at a time' so I could keep you." She glanced up at Myka trotting down the stairs with the two bags, adding under her breath, "Or so I was led to believe at the time by our illustrious Regents."

Myka stood before her smiling and dropped the bags. "You did more than keep me, that's for damn sure," she said wrapping her arms around Helena's waist, tempted to pull her in. "And, I hate to break it to you, but you don't do that anymore, for which I am forever thankful. Please, feel free to take over anytime. The accounts are all set up online with special Claudia security."

"Very funny," Helena gibed, giving her a quick kiss before lightly pushing her away. "Those other financial concerns of mine you find so alarming take up far more of my time than I care to think about. I'll stick to groceries, thank you very much. I've done very well figuring that all out and you always bring home the wrong items, and we still split laundry."

"Your half of the list isn't very specific and most of it ends up in your own secret code."

"I know what it means. That's all that matters." Helena casually smacked the still unopened envelope on Myka's shoulder. "Need I remind you of the four month supply of the wrong toilet paper you brought home one day?"

"It was on sale! I never knew you had such a sensitive bottom." Myka picked up the bags and kissed her nose, still smiling. "Come on. Let's get going. What is it?" She nodded to the letter.

"You haven't given me a chance to find out with all this prattling on about bills and toilet paper. I'd argue just how very familiar you are with the sensitivity of my bottom since you seem to be so drawn to it. Consider me more than satisfied. Regardless, had you been born in 1866, you too would selfishly indulge your bottom with the wonders of a preferred product."

Myka freed her hand of one bag, flinging it over her shoulder. Stepping closer, she rested her free hand on Helena's backside as they walked to the car. "More than satisfied? Hmm. Not bad, but it sounds to me like a little more familiarity is required. I was hoping more for something like — delirious."

"Stop!" Claudia stepped in front of them, both hands in front of her. "Stop that right now. Remove the hand from the butt."

"Ah. You have an ego, darling. Move that hand and you'll find yourself sleeping alone upon our return." Helena grumbled never looking up, still trying to read the paper in her hand.

Myka shrugged. "You heard her. I know where I stand on this issue. I've been ordered to familiarize myself with her bottom and why it needs special toilet paper and why I'm not allowed to shop for groceries."

Claudia froze, staring speechless at Myka's impish grin. Helena ignored them both, completely preoccupied with the letter in her hands. "I don't want to know, do I? You two are so weird sometimes. Do I get to drive?"

"Uh-uh, I don't think so. Her butt. My hand. We get front. You get back. You get your own room." Myka threw the bags in the back of the SUV and dangled the keys out of Claudia's reach. "I have keys."

"Awww. Come on. Part of the way?" she pleaded.

"You don't think I'm driving this trip all on my own do you? Lunch. You drive."

"Just stay on the road and no wandering hands before then. I know I'm just an accessory for this trip."

Helena stood where they'd left her, still reading the letter.

Trying not to smile, Myka opened the rear door for Claudia watching her bounce into the SUV like a happy dog, sitting in the center.

"Accessory? Definitely not. Chaperone? Artie seems to think so. Necessary? Absolutely. I need my hacker. Nothing more." She turned around to find Helena still standing where she was when Claudia had jumped in the back. "Hey, are you coming or do I fly alone?"

"I'm not thinking about what that all means," Claudia said with a wrinkled nose, popping her head through the open window. "You think you might be able to start talking in complete sentences?"

"Nope. Hey, Helena, I just won the front seat times two."

She shook her head looking up. "Hmm? Myka, I need you to look at this." She handed the letter over watching Myka's facial expressions change when she found herself being guided away from the vehicle and two inquisitive ears.

"Elizabeth? She was pretty clear that as far as we were concerned she didn't exist. What gives?"

"Apparently she, or they since I'm not clear what the whole structure of the situation is, has reconsidered and devised a rather surreptitious method of correspondence if I so choose."

"Well, do you want to?" Myka looked at her concerned, remembering the circumstances in which her existence was thrown at them. She knew Helena still had a great deal of unresolved feelings over the meeting. She wasn't sure she had come to terms with it herself. "You know, stay in contact."

"I still have many questions, though it remains unknown what she can or will answer. She is my cousin. But, she is also as much a part of your life as mine. She was your aunt's lover. I won't make this decision alone. How do you feel?"

"I don't know. I never thought about it. We never had a reason to. Maybe it's better that way — for me at least. On the other hand, she's the one reaching out to you. Maybe she's not so happy watching you, or us, from the sidelines now that she's actually met us. Family has a way of doing that."

"Hmm. Though a rather curious circumstance, she is my only known family. I'm not sure how I feel about that. It's a very irregular situation to say the least." Frowning, she quickly read through the letter once more before closing it up still deep in thought. A deep breath and she looked up at Myka, a fond smile crossing her face. "Well, something for us to consider. I do need to permanently get rid of this, though. Do you need another read?"

"Really?" Myka gave her a perplexed look, cocking her head.

"Yes, that was a rather silly question. Sorry. Be right back and we can go."

Myka watched her run into the main building, getting in the car.

"What was that all about?" Claudia poked her head over the middle console, an arm hanging over each seat.

"Secret society."

"Great. So much for complete sentences," she complained throwing herself back into the seat.

* * *

"Mmm. I don't remember this being part of the standard shoulder massage," Helena purred from the end of the bed. Myka straddled her hips, hands gently gliding down from below Helena's ears, down her neck and fully enjoying the slow path to her hip bones. After applying a small amount of pressure at her hips, she returned for a second trip.

"Since when was there a set protocol for shoulders and neck. I need to warm you up and your neck is always a good place to start. Everything is connected," Myka whispered following the next path with warm, light kisses, starting at her neck.

With a smile on her face and eyes closed, Helena sighed. "Oh, I have no illusions otherwise. I am warming up quite nicely. I thought we were here to work, not play."

"You know what they say about all work and no play." Myka peeked up at the relaxed face from Helena's sternum, hands returning to either side, enjoying the soft respite before continuing up to her shoulders and trailing off down her arms.

"Mmm. I'm thinking that as much as I love to work with you, I think I prefer to play. We did agree, though, that the two shall never coincide."

"We never signed that contract," Myka answered before tasting her lips.

"You never wrote it. It was a verbal agreement. You are making it very difficult to argue though." She snuck her hands under the back of Myka's shirt, surprised to find them quickly removed. Warm hands with scented oil firmly traveled up one arm to her shoulder. Strong fingers found a tender spot between her shoulder and neck.

"Myka," she breathed when slick palms returned below her collarbones, "I hope you plan on finishing what you started or I cannot be held responsible for what happens the minute we close our front door. This really was not my intention." She sighed again, concentrating on firm hands gliding down her side, thumbs spread out.

There was a jiggle of the doorknob to the adjoining room followed by a sharp knock. Myka jerked up from an attempted kiss, her thumbs still resting on hip bones.

"Did we just get box blocked?" Helena asked the annoyed face above her, trying not to laugh.

Myka's attention immediately turned away from the door, an expression of horrified shock covering her face as she looked down into Helena's restrained laughter. "Where the HELL did you pick that one up? No. Don't tell me. I already know. I am so deleting that thing off your phone! And you said I was crude." Myka hopped off the bed and threw a shirt in her face. "Put the shirt on. Hold on, Claudia," she said to the rattling door knob.

"Come on, guys!" came muffled through the door.

"I thought I was getting a shoulder and neck massage? I won't mention the unfortunate side effects you'd best plan on addressing later." Helena asked, throwing the shirt back at her. The shirt returned, landing on her head. She yanked it off her head. "This is NOT going to just go away. It'll just simmer until the pot boils over. You'd better prepare for that."

"You just mentioned it and I know you won't let me forget. Now put it on. We're here to work."

"I wasn't the one that started to play! All I did was ask you to work on my neck and shoulders from the drive. Don't ever let me fall asleep in a vehicle like that again."

Myka unlocked the door flinging it open. Claudia bounced through, freezing halfway into the room, staring at Helena sitting in the middle of the bed, arms emerging from the sleeves of the tee shirt.

"Having a little déjà vu here folks. You actually locked the door?"

"Apparently with good reason. Déjà vu, darling. You've seen me topless more times than I can remember. To what do we owe the pleasure of your interruption?"

"Um, it's called work. You know, that thing we're here for. You might want to consider working on that modesty issue of yours."

"It comes in so handy sometimes, darling. Myka was trying to massage my neck and shoulders."

"Uh-huh," Claudia chuckled, doubtful. "That's why there is oil down the front of you and not the back. Yeah, it's sort of seeping through the shirt. Interesting tactics. Smells really good though. Lavender?"

"It's a special blend. There are two sides to one's neck and shoulders and it's much easier without clothing in the way."

Claudia snorted in response. "Yeah, especially that low." She bounced on the bed holding a small, paper menu above her head trying not to laugh at Myka's reddening face when Helena instantly looked down. "ANYway…thought we should get some food and look over the schematics and make our plan, 'cause we all know how smoothly those always work. There's a good Tex-Mex place across the street Steve sniffed out when we stopped through here before. They'll make pretty much anything to order and it's really good. Fresh and not all heavy fried stuff. Leave it to a my Jersey boy to find the best Tex-Mex around, if that even qualifies. According to Steve, no one really knows what Tex-Mex is."

Grabbing the menu sharply from Claudia's hand, Myka grumbled into the paper. "What was that?" Claudia asked holding her hand up to her ear.

"I said give me a piece of paper to write the order down."

"Hmm." Claudia looked at her friends perusing the menu a little closer than necessary. Myka's hand rested on Helena's shoulder, lightly kneading the knotted muscles. She coughed, handing a pad of paper and pencil over to an outstretched hand. "That's not really what I thought you said but here you go."

Handing the paper to Claudia, Myka started digging for the files and threw them on the bed.

"Holy bananas, monkey mates. How many people are we feeding?"

"Now I know where she gets it from. Forget the stupid dictionary. You ARE the dictionary."

"Huh?" Claudia looked between the two confused.

"I have an endless appetite and I'm starving," Helena stated simply.

Her eyebrows lifting, Claudia countered, "I'm not asking and I don't want to know, but I think Freud just stepped into the room. I'm going to call this in and bring it back. Might want to consider a new shirt there, HG."

* * *

She could at least hear them talking through the door. Without preamble, Claudia burst through the connecting door. "Aww, man, come one."

Helena sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed wrapped in a towel, head bent over. Myka leaned over her shoulder, thumbs circling and dragging down the bent over neck.

"What now?" Helena turned her head from the file in her lap. "We've been scanning the file. My neck is stiff and my shoulders have knots the size of duck's eggs. You know as well as I do it works much better without a shirt. That last run of mine was not simple and it's not like I've gotten a significant break for some time. Let's ignore the fact that I have not had a great deal of sleep either. I could have said no and let the two of you bungle through on your own. Do you want my help or not?"

"Sorry, it just looked...uh, never mind. I've got the food," Claudia placed the bag on the table pulling out the various containers. "Myka, the mega-burrito. I think you've worked with Pete too long. One, chicken fajita — mine and, let's see what the Bottomless British pit has. One black bean quesadilla, extra jalapeños and extra cheese, guacamole on the side, one order of tomato garlic nachos, a fish taco, and one order of rice and beans, not fried, and sorry they didn't have the soup." She started digging in another bag, "And as an extra surprise, one pint a Hagen-Das strawberry ice cream for my now new favorite friend by the looks of those brown eyes, one vanilla for Myka, and rocky road for me!"

"Give me those!" Myka snatched the containers with wild eyes, quickly putting them in the small freezer. "I love you, Claudia!"

"Yeah, I know. Can she go put a shirt on now before that towel starts to fall off? Preferably not in front of me."

Sticking her tongue out, Helena padded off barefoot to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "Myka!"

"I hate when she gets tired," Myka grumbled shaking her head, rummaging through a bag grabbing some clothes. Opening the bathroom door she threw the garments in receiving a disgusted, "Hey!" in response.

"What's up with that anyway? The tired thing. She usually bounces back pretty quickly. I'd make a crack about her getting old, but I'd end up in a ditch somewhere far away. Nightmares?"

"No more than the usual. Actually, we've had a good run so keep your fingers crossed." She knocked on the table. "She has been out a lot and Oscar didn't come home last night before bed. She didn't sleep well."

Claudia laughed digging into the nachos. "If that's what happens when her cat stays out all night, you better not have kids."

"He's not my cat! By all means, please, help yourself to my nachos. He's under house arrest now."

"You always share your nachos. I just hope you don't expect Mykes here to be kissing you. That, old lady, is a mega lot of garlic. Don't worry about your fur ball. He's Super Kitty of South Dakota. He's the kitty Super hero. Haven't you ever noticed the lighting mark on his belly? Besides, I made a tracker for his collar, remember? He doesn't go far and he never breaks the collar. Good chances are you can always find out where he is, so chill. Now about this necklace…"

A poke in the arm jogged Myka's attention from the papers in front of her. She looked up to see Claudia nod towards the pillowed head next to her knee.

"She's sound asleep," Claudia whispered.

"I'm not surprised." Myka continued rubbing her back. "So we've got the plan, right?"

"Yeah. Why her if she's been running out a lot?" Claudia sucked down the last spoonful of her ice cream, adding the container to the two already empty containers.

"She's the only one of us that knows a damn thing about nannies. They're looking for one. Instant interview. She gets us in the front door, creates distractions."

"Right. I think nannies have changed a lot. For one thing I don't think they're supposed to be so…"

"Stunning, manipulative, charming, flirtatious and knows how to talk to a kid?"

"Uh, your words, not mine." Claudia sat back against the headboard. "That's got to really suck."

"What?" Myka asked looking down at the relaxed face stroking her cheek.

"Watching her do the charming, flirting thing. I mean, she's really good at it."

"Yeah, I guess. I try not to think about it."

"Except you guys do that thing all the time." Claudia nodded towards them and chuckled crawling out of the bed, grabbing the empty containers. "You don't even know you do it. Vanessa was the first one to notice."

Myka gave her an odd look.

"Just…touchy stuff. You didn't even know you were rubbing her back all this time, did you?" Opening the door separating the rooms she turned to the two women on the bed. "Kind of like the way you sleep. Which is why you can knock on my door when you're ready. You'll be stuck to each other by morning. And hate to tell you, Mykes, you hate the charming, flirty thing. I know you better than you think, and as much as you'll deny it, you're more possessive than you want to admit. 'Night."

At the click of the door, Helena mumbled into the pillow. Myka smiled, kissing her forehead. "Bedtime, sweetie. We have a long day tomorrow and I'm going to use a lot of energy not being jealous."

"I am asleep. Why do I have clothes on?" She fumbled with her clothes throwing them haphazardly around the room and crawled under the covers to the other side of the bed. "You're on the wrong side. Move. You still owe me." She never opened her eyes through the whole process, automatically drawing herself close to the warm person beside her.

"I love you," Myka whispered hugging her closer. "I think I'm going to have a huge eye opener tomorrow. The iced water kind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or ever want to own anything related to Warehouse 13 or make any profit as a result of its production. It has provided a platform for the creation and development of my personal world. For that I say thank you.

**A/N: **Thank you for all comments and reviews. They are always appreciated and considered. Keep crying, keep laughing. Without one, you can't have the other.

**A/N: **The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

* * *

The code went through with a snap. The bolts released, Myka spun the latch and opened the vault door. She leaned heavily against the door with an exasperated sigh groaning loudly. This they were not expecting.

"That doesn't sound good. What's up?" She heard Claudia's voice in her ear.

"Helena," she whined. "I need your help here. I've got something very old and very you in front of me that is not electronic and I can't get it open. I'm not even going to pretend."

"Hey, Mykes, what's going on? I don't have a visual in the vault. I'm buying a vowel so give me a clue."

"I know why you couldn't hack into anything in here, Claudia. There's nothing to hack into. It's a stupid, old safe. Kind of ironic that the so called high security computer part is the easy part right now. Where is she? And stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing," Claudia snickered. "But, it is kind of funny. She's avoiding Senator Happy hands. Give her a second. You never told us that's why he can't keep a nanny."

"We didn't know the exact details of that part." Myka listened to the conversation coming across the feed. She got more annoyed as she listened and started to mumble again. "God, he thinks he's so smooth. He has no idea she's playing him. What a schmuck. The bathroom? Really? I thought she was more creative than that. If he only knew her bladder's staying power."

Claudia chimed in, "Yeah. I hate her on international flights, but damn, she's good. She didn't even make it sound like she was asking for the bathroom. Must be the accent. She always says the best plan is some times the most obvious one. She's on her way and it's still clear. Protection dudes are more interested in the gates and her ass."

"Thanks, Claud. That's just what I wanted to hear right now."

"Would it make it worse or better if I said one is a chick?"

"What do you think? Do you want your own room tonight?" She walked into the room and banged her head on the safe door. "He's all over her, isn't he? When does that kid wake up again?" Myka crossed her arms starting to pace the small room.

"Uh, don't know the answer to that last one. Not personally experienced with the whole nap time thing unless it's mine, but under the circumstances you better hope not soon. It's a tricky hike down there from there. Aannddd, she's out of ass appreciation land. Damn she's good. Why can't I be that sneaky? The other question I'm not answering. Hold on…" She started giving directions to their accomplice, mapping out a safe route.

"I already know the answer. I can tell by the tone of her voice. She's so playing back, isn't she?" Myka snorted in disgust.

"Not saying. Just keep looking at those rings on your finger and remember it's just a job."

"Why is it so easy for her? Arrgh. I'm hearing everything!"

"Dude, you already know. Trust me, she's not enjoying it. All you've got to do is see her eyes. She always gets that cold, little evil and mega-annoyed glint in them. Just remember THE look she gave you over the breakfast table. I would have hurled if we had time. Can I just say you two are pathetic sometimes? I think you guys need some vacation time."

"Oh yeah, THAT look," Myka mused, grinning.

It was a rushed morning and Claudia ended up banging on their door. They weren't used to sharing a small bathroom and hadn't worked together for so long they were lost for a routine. Helena was still brushing her teeth and Myka was searching for her shirt. Each one had been fitted with small receivers that would keep them all connected through Claudia.

Breakfast was a quick review over the table of the previous evening's plan. Claudia had gained access from the warehouse to the cameras to play a continuous feed that Artie could control as needed while Claudia sat in the SUV directing them through the estate. The vault was in the basement and should be a security code for them to unlock. Helena's interview had been scheduled the day before not only to distract the senator and staff but also to cue Myka and Claudia into any changes. To their advantage their freak was heightened but also led to more innuendoes from Helena than usual which she blamed on Myka. Her last words at the table were, "The pot WILL boil over. You still owe me," before giving her what Claudia called THE look.

"Sorry, Claud."

"S'okay. I'm kind of getting a taste of it. We've been busy. Not like you guys have seen much of each other lately."

"Taste of what?"

"Uh, nothing…Your girl should be around the corner soon. Everything looks clear."

Quickly peeking around the door, Helena dashed into the room. "Hello, gorgeous," she sang, a gleam in her eye. "You are magnificent." She stroked the door, circling first the large dial and then the two keyholes.

"I'd like to think you were talking to me, but it's obvious you're more interested in the safe. Would you two like a moment alone?" She shook her head, narrowing her eyes at Helena's obvious enchantment with the safe. "Can you open it or not?"

"Darling, we agreed not to mix pleasure and business, otherwise I wouldn't be so uncomfortable standing here this close to you trying with great difficulty not to remember that you still owe me. I'm trying to divert my attention to the work at hand."

"Seriously? Still?"

She was quickly in front of Myka, smirking. "I'm sure if I explored the situation further I'd discover that you too are in a similar state, but we are working. Oh, and since you seem to have forgotten, I am very creative. That does not mean that the old standards are not just as wonderful in attaining the end result." She poked Myka lightly in her chest, pushing her slightly off balance.

"Uh, guys," a hesitant voice reverberated in their ears. "I don't mean to interrupt your little, um, whatever it is —not— but can we maybe get a move on? Artie wants us out of there so we can get the cameras back up. God, you're almost as bad as you were before way back when."

"Of course, Claudia. You can blame Myka this time."

"Me?" Myka hissed. "You're the one flirting around with Senator Happy hands. So can you open it or not?"

"I so love when my archaic existence rescues you all in your electronic world. Of course I can. There is, however, a slight complication. I'm not really enjoying the attention, by the way, so you can stop all that grumbling. Do remember I can hear you and it's a bit distracting. If he tries to touch my bottom one more time, he may very well find himself under my knee," she complained examining the door carefully.

"Don't you dare. He'd probably like it. So what's the problem?"

"Claudia," she called out. "Any chance you can come join this little tea party of ours?"

"Don't need to yell. Can hear you just fine. I set it up that way. So, not really up for the tea. What's wrong?"

"I have a beautiful, 19th century safe with Yale locks in front of me, and she is simply gorgeous."

"So I heard, along with everything else."

"Yes, I suppose you did. So sorry. It's surprisingly easy considering the level of security of the vault door. A rotary combination, but unfortunately it also has a dual custody lock. Considering his collection of watches and such, I shouldn't be that surprised. I presume he never thought anyone could get this far so it's more a point of nostalgia."

"So, what are you saying?" Myka asked.

"What I am saying is, that the locks themselves are not difficult. Quite the opposite. They are basic pin-tumbler locks designed before I was born. From what I can tell, they are most likely the originals. It's basically the same design that our front door has that we don't bother using for obvious reasons. The door has been modified. The keys need to turn at the same time after the combination lock has been released. Not particularly effective considering one person can manage that. However, I cannot pick both locks at the same time, and as you've pointed out many times, Claudia was my avid student. You, however, have certain issues with this particular skill. Although, by the look on your face at the moment you may be reconsidering now. See. I told you these skills come in handy."

"Great," Claudia jumped in. "I'm stuck. The eyes and ears and techno manipulation, remember? Without me here, you can't get out. Well, I guess you could, but probably not that easily. Can't you just alternate and have Myka hold the one you're not working on?"

Sighing heavily, Helena looked up at Myka expectantly. "How steady are your hands?"

"I think you're pretty familiar with my hands."

She chuckled, a broad, wicked smile crossing her face. "Oh, but I am. Very familiar indeed."

"Guys…" Claudia whined.

"Sorry, Claud," Myka responded, lightly smacking Helena's head. "Stop that. Bering and Wells it is then. Tell me what to do."

"Wells and Bering, darling. I'm the instructor at the moment. I can continue with more personal instruction later, unless you would prefer to instruct. I'm quite satisfied either way."

"I said stop it. Claudia can hear."

"Yep. Hearing it all," the woman confirmed in their ears.

Ignoring Myka's scolding, Helena reached down between her breasts, pulling out a slender piece of rolled leather.

"Seriously? In your bra?" Myka stared at her, crossing her arms and turned away from the scene shaking her head. "Oh my God! I don't believe this. How cliche is that? What else do you have down there?"

"Would you like to find out?" Helena raised an eyebrow with a crooked smile and took one step towards her. "Really, Myka, you still surprise me sometimes. A woman learns to use her assets. Why else would I be wearing one, especially this one? It's not exactly the most appealing item in my drawers. At least I hope not. I designed it myself for such occasions." She kneeled on the floor exasperated. "It was so much easier concealing such things in my former life." She unwrapped the tools on the floor. "I only hope we can make do with what I have." She started to work on the left lock.

"Good one, HG. Think you can work on one for me?" Claudia laughed on the other end. "She won't admit it, but she's going to want one too."

"Of course, Claudia. Remind me when we get home. I'll be sure to play with her undergarments as well. She rather enjoys it if memory serves me right."

"Helena, stop it! Claudia," Myka warned. "Don't encourage her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You two just keep on with whatever's going on between you. Don't worry about me. Not like I can hear it all or anything."

"Silly me. I assumed you were supposed to be applying for the nanny position, scouting things out, be a distraction. Sometimes I think you just enjoy an excuse to flirt or should I say use those ASSets."

"As much as I still do enjoy the power behind it to a certain extent, I do not enjoy it as much as you may think. You're only hearing half the story, my love." She stopped her work for a moment, resting her head against the safe. After an exaggerated sigh she began working again. "Myka, I am sorry. I know it isn't easy for you and it wouldn't be for me either, but after so many years it is just second nature in these situations. That's one of the reasons I'm here, isn't it?" She felt the last tumbler move. "Hold this and do not move it."

Myka's hand appeared before her face, sliding over hers to hold onto the thin metal objects. "Got it. No, it's not easy. I just forget how much I don't like it. I don't want to be the jealous wife," she grumbled, tempted to drop her head against the safe's door.

Smiling slightly, Helena rested her hands on her knees. "You're not. I'm not sure if I love you more for not being one or for not wanting to be one. Perhaps I should even be a bit insulted you're not. Besides, you're supposed to be at least a little possessive. I know I certainly am." Shimmying to the other side, Helena knocked Myka's leg with her shoulder. She froze, holding her breath.

"It's fine. Didn't move a muscle," Myka whispered above her. "This wasn't supposed to be this hard."

Working on the next keyhole with the remaining tools, Helena let out a slow, steady breath. "The swap or listening in? Either way, it never is. Good thing I am here flirting, isn't it? This is essentially a simple lock and, unlike you, I came prepared just in case." She wiggled the tools a little more meeting resistance, the clang of metal on the concrete floor ringing in the room. "Damn it."

"Everything okay in there?" Claudia reminded them they still had an audience.

"Yes, Claudia. Just a minor set back." Picking up the last of her picks she exchanged it for the one she dropped. Struggling with the tools, the resistance slowly started to give way. "Bloody Hell."

"I thought you were good at this?" Myka chuckled.

"I'm very good at a great number of things as you know, this being one of them. However, it does require a certain amount of finesse and one of my hands is not nearly as adept anymore. I'm also not used to doing it from between my lovers legs, thank you very much."

Watching the nimble fingers at work, Myka snorted above her. "Yeah, can't say I remember that from any journals. How did you learn to do this anyway and why?"

"I'd think the why was obvious. It's certainly come to your aid more than once. The when and how is one of those things we don't talk about. If one is to master a skill it is best to be familiar with the object of intent. Let's just say I knew a Chubbs and leave it at that. Certainly not a remarkable experience, but I did learn a great deal. I didn't write everything in those journals you know nor have you read all that I did write."

"If you're talking about the journals in your attic, I found them digging through everything and wish I hadn't."

The diligent hands froze. "Ah. I see." Returning to her task, she said quietly, "Yes, I was - in part. There were others. I destroyed them in my youth before I adequately learned to hide things. Overly inquisitive brother. Ever so annoying. Artie reminds me of him sometimes. Still steady?"

"Haven't moved. So," Myka whistled, "The attic - definitely not youthful."

"Yes, there is that. Why do I have the feeling we'll be discussing this at a later date?" she mumbled into the safe. Her face pinched as she felt the last piece of resistance yield and she let out a big breath. "Alrighty then. You'll need to hold this one now, carefully, and please, do not shift them. They are just on the edge and need to be maneuvered simultaneously when I'm ready."

"Sounds like something I read once. Think I've heard it a couple of times too. Want to try again when we get home?" Myka smirked cruelly as her hand slid across the hand holding the last lock.

Slipping up in front of Myka, Helena leaned far away from the heat behind her. "Whatever you do, Myka, do not move those or we'll have to start over. For that I'd say we do not have the time for. My company is in great demand at the moment and this is turning into a very long trip to the toilet."

"Yeah, you're running out of time," Claudia's voice chimed in. "Maybe if you stopped with all the foreplay and just got on with it. Senator Happy Hands is looking for you."

"This is the easy part, Claudia." She began manipulating the dial. "There are a number of things I'd be happy to try at home. Preferably before any sheep are found."

"Didn't know we decided to become shepherds," Myka said quietly into the ear in front of her.

"We haven't. Merely a comment. Lambs do have a way of quickly becoming rather cumbersome before they are delivered. It does make opportunity for creativity though." Closing her eyes, she bent her head, concentrating on the dial.

"Hmm. Not sure I want to be a sheep herder. I think I need to climb a few more trees."

"That's funny," Helena turned her head looking into Myka's eyes. "Quite to my surprise, and I think yours as well, you are the one that was ready not only to find the herd but get the border collie as well."

"Well, you were kind of still looking for the box and didn't want to stop frolicking in the pasture. So we decided together, or so I thought, to pass by the box and stick to flying planes instead. I was okay with that. I love my plane too much to ground her if she needs to fly."

"No, darling," she said softly. "I found the box. I was even granted permission by a fading rose to peek inside. I was afraid to look for fear of getting bitten by a tiny snake. I couldn't find a wall, so I had to climb a tree. I'd already tamed a fox and found the well in the desert." Her hand had stopped working and they stood in silence, nose to nose. "For me, that was a considerable feat." Their breaths mingled in the silence of the vault.

Breaking the silence, Claudia's voice cut through like a knife. "What the Hell are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" they snapped at the ceiling.

"Fine! Geez. Remind me never to go on a Bering and Wells or Wells and Bering or whatever it is domestic job again."

"We love you, Claudia and you know we needed you on this. Face it, you have fun with us." Myka's voice echoed in the room.

"Yeah, well you can remind me later. And stop yelling."

"Are you almost there yet? My hands are cramping."

"As if I haven't heard you say that before," Helena giggled against the cold metal, returning her attention to the dial. "Almost there."

"Oh yeah, baby. That I've definitely heard." Myka started to laugh.

"As true as that may be, stop laughing or you'll lose those picks!" Helena smiled, trying to keep from laughing herself.

"Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies…" Myka started to murmur in her ear.

"What are you talking about?" Helena gave her a dirty look over her shoulder. "That's absurd."

"Trying not to laugh and oh my God, you smell so good." She leaned in a little closer, her breasts grazing the quickly dampening back. "When did you stop wearing perfume around me?"

Swallowing hard Helena mentally shook herself against the warm breath on her neck. "I didn't realize that I had. I'm blessed with the magic of indoor plumbing and an absolutely fabulous shower. You really have no idea how magical that is. You've implied often enough that you enjoy my natural fragrance that I've never made a point of it. Generally, I don't think to wear it anymore because a scent is a sure give away when stealth is required."

"And stealth is required at home?"

"Mmm, sometimes." Helena smiled again, then heard the click. "Got it! It's definitely more fun that way."

"Can't disagree with that. Now what?" Myka asked sobering. "Pretty sure my hands are locked now and they'll never move again. For future reference, I think we can work around that."

"Not funny, Myka, and stop leaning into me. It's extremely distracting. Now, it's very important that you. Do. Not. Move." She ducked down and stood behind Myka. Reaching around her to take the pick on the right side, she leaned fully against Myka's back. "I think I can imagine a variety of exercises for those hands," she whispered in her ear, a hint of smile in her voice. "Thankfully, you have other skills to compensate while we work on them. You still owe me."

"Fuck…" Myka whimpered.

"That, my love, will have to wait." Her breath teased the side of Myka's neck. "You have a necklace to swap and still get out of here without me knocking out that senator before he tries to make further advances that he is not allowed. Then, I promise we'll work on those poor hands of yours."

"Stop or I will drop these." Myka bit her lip, waiting for the taste of blood.

"Uh, guys...call me uncomfortable techy now," Claudia interrupted again. "Think you can wait until I'm no where around or at least remember I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING?"

"I've got this one," Helena whispered again, ignoring Claudia in her ear, clasping the metal in front of Myka's hand. "Can you let go?"

"I think so."

"I know it hurts. Loosen your hand slowly and let me know when you pull away. And, whatever you do, please don't let go of the other one. They are very precariously set. One jostle and it engages. Myka, I do not have the ability to take the other with my left hand and do this on my own."

Myka slowly loosened her cramped hand, frozen in a fist. "Pulling away..."

"You're fine. I've got it. Grab the lever on the door and on the count of three, just gently push the pick in and you can pull the lever down. Exactly like the blinds in my house, Myka. It needs to happen simultaneously. You count. Ready?"

"Yes." She took a slow breath. "Okay. Here we go. One, two, three…" They heard the click and Myka pulled the lever down opening the safe.

They both stepped back staring at the necklace. Helena let out a big breath feeling a trickle of sweat snake its way down her back.

"Didn't think we could do it, did you?" Myka turned smiling at her.

"Honestly, no." She started laughing nervously, wiping the moisture from her forehead. "That's why I kept talking."

"Are you there yet?" Claudia's voice interrupted.

"Come again?" Myka said winking at Helena.

"Myka!" She chastised the impudence before kissing her hard, hearing Claudia repeat herself. "My God, how much I love you," she whispered against Myka's lips, slowly drawing away. She cleared her throat. "We have it, Claudia. I'm leaving."

"Looks like he's heading for his office, library, whatever. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes, I remember. Keep me away from him and help me to the back lawn. He can find me there. Ryan should be waking soon. Get Myka out of here safely. Avoid the kitchen and use the alternate route to the back gate."

"That's a roger roger, rabbit," Claudia responded. "Go get yourself fired so we can get out of here."

* * *

Two hours later Claudia pushed Myka off of her shoulder for the fourth time from over the back seat. "Go away. She's fine. Just ignoring my pleas of boredom. The kid is up and she's still doing the nanny thing. I'll let you know if you need to step in. She's playing it out and having fun. Leave it be. Geez."

"She's what?" Myka shoved her back over the woman's shoulder, looking at the screen and grabbed the headphones. "What the Hell? That's a really weird visual."

"What did you expect? It's sewn in her collar. Here." Claudia pushed a few keys. "There. That's the security camera. Happy?"

She sat back slowly, resting her chin on her arms on the seat back watching the screen. Pointing to the two running around the lawn she asked, "How old is he again?"

Annoyed, Claudia sighed dramatically grabbing her bag and pulled the file out. "Let's see. Ryan Jr, age 6. Cute kid. Why?" She tossed the file to the side.

"No reason." Myka shrugged.

"Oops. Wipe out!" Claudia started laughing when the two collided on the screen falling down. Ryan started crying, falling immediately into Helena's open arms getting wrapped in a hug. "Oww! What did you hit me for?"

"It's not funny. He could have gotten hurt," Myka said seriously resting her chin on her arms again. The boy wiped his nose on Helena's shoulder before jumping out of her lap and running off behind another tree.

"He's a kid. They bounce back up. He totally wiped out. It was awesome. You have to admit it is kind of funny. It wasn't like he fell off a cliff. Probably got a bruise or something. He's already forgotten for now and will be showing it off tomorrow when he sees it." She sat back looking at her watch. "Okay, she can get fired already. Too bad she's not staying. Kid seems to like her and she's kind of good at this nanny thing."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know. Guess I've never seen her around kids. I mean, I know Christina and all, but I'm used to the bad ass, blow up the world, don't piss me off HG. Not this. Have you?"

Myka grunted across the back seat, resting her back against the door, hugging herself. "Yeah. In Atlanta she snuck into my story times and sat in the back supposedly waiting to take me to lunch, and there was a local playground she'd sit at a table and work. Ha. In Hawaii, a couple of kids attached themselves to her. Horatio and Samuel."

"Horatio?!" Claudia almost screamed, holding her belly with laughter. "Poor kid."

Smiling, Myka shrugged. "He seemed pretty cool with it. Not so bad after you get over the initial shock. Anyway, their parents were totally not about the family vacation concept and pretty much ignored them. I don't think we once saw them play with their kids. It was weird. Even weirder that they were perfectly fine with two strangers playing with their kids. I sure as Hell wouldn't have been."

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight...Play with kids? On your honeymoon? I thought you had your own little private place?" Claudia laughed. "Dude, honeymoons are not supposed to be a time to play with strange kids."

"Why not? We were together, we weren't here and it was fun. We were there for almost two weeks. When we had other things on our minds, mainly the things you're thinking, we could give them back."

"So you just picked up a couple of kids to play with…on your honeymoon." Narrowed eyes peered at her over the seat.

"What? We were taking a walk on the beach. She stopped to offer her expertise on sandcastles when we walked by. Next thing I know, we're knee deep in sand having the time of our lives building the biggest sandcastle I've ever seen with these, surprisingly, amazing two kids. They certainly didn't get their manners from mom and dad. They clung to her after that."

"On your HONEYMOON?" Claudia just stared.

"Yeah. We built sandcastles, got buried in sand, played with their frisbee, which Helena totally sucks at by the way. They tried really hard to teach her, but she just couldn't get it. They laughed so hard they couldn't stand at one point. One day they searched us down like bloodhounds at the pool." Claudia was still staring at her. "What? It's not like we spent the whole time with them. It was only a few days. We do know how to honeymoon, as you're so quick to point out."

"You can say that again. It never ends. Sounds like they clung on to both of you. Man, I'm never going to be an aunt." Claudia threw a wrapper across the back of the vehicle, biting into a granola bar. "Pete better get with the program. I've given up on you two."

"That's not fair, Claudia. We said we were thinking about it. We didn't say we were going to do it. You know the warehouse has always been a huge factor influencing that decision."

"I don't see why," she complained. "It's not like there isn't a whole bunch of people that wanted to help."

"Which is why it was our decision, not yours. It's complicated," Myka mumbled into her lap. They sat in an awkward silence, Claudia casually watching the screen, Myka staring out the window. She peeked over the seat quickly, watching the screen of the computer on Claudia's lap and sighed. "What's up with the Pete and Sarah thing, anyway? When did that all start and how many of our secret corners aren't secret? It's getting embarrassing."

"Wow. He was actually able to hide that from you. She does distract you when she wants to. And she was doing a lot of that. Uh, before you didn't get married and your secret corners...Not so secret. Though you probably have a few we don't know about yet so let's keep it that way." Squinting over the seat, Claudia asked, "Hey, is she going to be okay after all this? You know, the Christina factor?"

Myka shrugged again. "She seemed to think so and I think she'd tell me if she didn't. Doesn't mean I'll be sleeping easy for a while."

"I guess not," she yawned, bored with the screen. "So, what was that all about with you two and sheep? Artie is not going to let you guys keep sheep. He sputters about Oscar as it is."

"Nothing. Not really for him to decide."

"Uh, Myka…Happy hands is back." Claudia scrambled for the headphones. "She's trying to let him down easy…um, hand on the ass…and he's not taking the hint. Mykes. She's going to wallop him soon."

Myka was already out of the car, throwing a jacket on.

"Uh, Mykes? Why you packing the heat?" Claudia pointed to her gun.

"The Secret Service just got word that a certain federal criminal was applying for a job as a senator's nanny. It's not loaded. It's just for show."

"Seriously? That's your plan?" Claudia sat up straight.

"Got any better ideas?"

Looking at the screen, then back at Myka staring at her with her hands on her hips waiting for an answer, she shrugged. "Artie approved? Not really. Do I get to watch?"

"From there. Then get ready to drive."

Claudia started laughing watching the screen as Myka stomped up to the front gate flashing her badge. Jumping from one camera to another she saw two of the personal guards join. Interrupting the cat and mouse game the senator pursued, Myka grabbed both of Helena's arms cuffing one arm as she gave her speech. Suddenly, the unsecured arm came out and struck him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Myka quickly grabbed it, snapping the cuffs on the renegade right arm.

Claudia quickly closed everything up and was sitting in the driver's seat with the SUV running.

The back door opened and HG was suddenly behind her. Jumping into the passenger side they took off, tires squealing.

"Was that really necessary, Claudia?" Myka asked turning toward her. "You're worse than Pete."

"Where do you think I learned it from?" she laughed harder. "Make it memorable."

"Pull over so I can take them off of her."

"No need, darling." The handcuffs hung from Helena's finger, swinging over the center console. "Perhaps you need a different set. That's the same pair you tried the first time we met."

"Then what took you so long?" Myka yanked them out of her hand.

"Picking your locks for you strained my hand. It's just a tad bit tired. Thank you so much for that. It was so much better with the left, though. They never expect it to come from the left. I may need some ice."

"Yeah, well he had it coming and he certainly wasn't expecting it. I didn't want to risk the left one."

The SUV made a sudden stop on the side of the road, Claudia unable to control her laughter. Between breaths she managed to sputter, "Wait. You did that on purpose? You left an arm free so she could punch him? Oh, that's totally my Myka. SWEEEET!"

"She said I could," Helena defended herself.

"Seriously? Possessive much? I thought we were against the whole revenge thing that made her famous in the first place?" She stared at her passenger.

Myka stared back pointing a finger in her face. "Don't you dare tell Artie! Mrs. Frederic will take care of the senator's nanny issues after she yells at me."

"Can we go home now?" A tired voice asked from the backseat.

"What about your hand?" Myka turned around examining the red knuckles.

"We can pick up ice on the way. You still owe me."

"And you have snot all over your shoulder."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or ever want to own anything related to Warehouse 13 or make any profit as a result of its production. It has provided a platform for the creation and development of my personal world. For that I say thank you.

**A/N: **Thank you for all comments and reviews. They are always appreciated and considered. Keep crying, keep laughing. Without one, you can't have the other.

* * *

A sliver of light fighting the thick, darkening drapes etched a thin line across the drab carpeting. Myka leaned on her elbow watching Helena sleep, tracing a light finger across her back and shoulders. In daylight she'd be able to make out the fine line along her shoulder blade. In the dim light it was hiding. Teasing her. Doors slammed in the outer hallway and children's high pitched voices invaded her ears through the thin walls and door. She reached behind her to grab her phone. It was 8:30 and still no messages from Claudia which meant she was probably still asleep. It had been close to midnight when they found the motel, giving up on their return home.

After texting a quick message asking their friend to let them know when she was up, her attention turned to the loud groan beside her. Helena's hands pulled a pillow over her head and groaned again, the vibrations rumbling through the hard mattress. A pitiful, muffled voice followed from beneath the thin pillow.

"From what I'm hearing we aren't home, are we? This is most definitely NOT our bed." She dragged the pillow off, cracking open her right eye. "Or my pillow."

Myka smiled at the disheveled sight peering at her, tossing the phone aside. Returning her hand, she continued playing across the bare back. Ghosting a kiss on her shoulder, she rested her lips against the warm skin. "No, sweetie, it's not. Soon. There was no way we were going to make it last night safely. Claudia started to doze off once, you were comatose in the back seat and I was going to fall asleep at the wheel soon. We ended up here. Not exactly The Drake."

The eye closed. She mumbled into the bed, "Why are you talking about ducks?" She sat up yawning, running her hand through her hair. Frowning, she turned partially opened eyes towards Myka. "What time is it?"

With little resistance, Myka pulled her back down effortlessly. She leaned into a warm back and whispered in Helena's ear, "It's after 8:30 and I haven't heard from Claudia yet. I thought you'd be reminding me of my supposed debts."

"Though on occasion it may seem I am less than discriminating, this is hardly an environment in which I wish to collect on that significant debt of yours, nor do we have sufficient time. That debt will be better paid in full within the comfort of our own home." She peered up at Myka, a crooked smile crossing her face. "You're accruing interest."

"Interest? Is that a new rule you haven't told me yet?"

"Mm-hm." She dropped her head back mumbling into the pillow, "Went into effect last night while you were asleep."

"Talk about changing the rules. Anyway, this isn't exactly my idea of comfort, but it was better than the alternative."

"Which was?" Helena inquired, looking over her shoulder at Myka.

"The roach motel we passed with half of its lights out or driving off the road."

She dropped her head back in the pillow with another groan. "I've slept in worse."

"Not if I can help it," Myka proclaimed reaching for her phone again. "As far as I'm concerned those days are way over. Where the Hell is Claudia?"

"She's probably still sleeping," Helena murmured, closing her eyes. "Something I'd like to be doing."

"You can't. We need to get going." Myka yawned, rolling back over collecting Helena in her arms. She watched the sliver of light grow more intense in its eternal battle with the drapes. "Can I ask you something?" she asked warily.

"Hmpf," came the noncommittal grunt.

"Were you happy yesterday?"

"Elucidate," a barely audible word.

"You know, with Ryan," she said cautiously.

"The senator?" Helena responded with contempt, looking over her shoulder again. She was having difficulty in her somnolence to make sense of the question, her mind painfully clawing its way through her memories of the day before. "When I punched him. Thank you for that. It was rather gratifying."

"Yeah, that…How is your hand? That was quite a punch. You're sure you didn't break anything?" Myka examined the bruised knuckles, rubbing them gently.

Pulling Myka's arm back around her, Helena dismissed the question. "Not one of my better moves, but I'll live. I'll need more ice. Kisses do provide miracles."

"No comment." Sitting up, Myka leaned back against the headboard and brought her knees up. "I meant Jr. Were you happy?"

Yawning, Helena struggled to sit up next to her, giving her an odd look. "I don't know. It's not something I've given a great deal of thought to. Why do you ask?" Myka stared at her knees, picking at a loose thread of the blanket in silence. "Myka, what's this about?" Helena reached over to turn on the bedside light and peered at her, noticing the dark ringed eyes. Caressing the side of Myka's face, she sighed softly. "You look so tired. I knew you weren't sleeping well last night."

Myka shrugged, focusing on the fraying thread. "Neither did you. You finally drifted off around four. I was worried."

"That I'd have a nightmare." Helena waited for the reluctant nod. "I said I'd be fine."

"So you said. That's why you didn't doze off until four. You know I'll always worry. Seemed like a valid trigger and no one wants to put you in that position. Especially me. I'm one of the ones putting you in those positions. And now…"

"Myka, look at me," she quietly.

Myka glanced at her quickly and looked away. A cool hand turned her chin.

"Look at me," Helena repeated more forcefully. "I know you don't. You and Artie do a wonderful job avoiding it. Perhaps too good of a job. You need to trust me to make that decision. Realistically, we never know what serves as a trigger, for either of us. I know Abigail has played a part in those decisions. That's what she's there for, but I'm not going to live in a bubble. I won't lie and say I wasn't anxious last night, as were you apparently. Nothing happened. If it does..." She shrugged. "Then we'll deal with it like we always do." She rubbed her eyes, trying to open them further with the light of the lamp and rested her head on her now upraised knees facing Myka. "Now, you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine," Myka said simply, reaching a hand out to brush the hair out of Helena's face and down her back.

"I did." The dark ringed, green eyes remained fixed on her now, waiting. "I'm sorry, you're right. I didn't. But first, tell me why you ask." She leaned back feeling eyes still focused on her. "Does this have to do with sheep?"

"Yes…no…I don't know. Perspective. I want to see a box and see a sheep falling asleep."

"Hmmm. Perspective. I see. Well, yes, I was. I was happy. But, Myka, that shouldn't have any bearing on your decision…"

"Our new decision…" Myka interrupted.

"Our reconsideration…"

"YOUR reconsideration. I'd decided and moved on." Myka sat up abruptly, rubbing her face in frustration.

"If you're going to turn this into an argument…" Helena pushed the covers off and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"No!" Myka jumped in, catching her arm. "No," she said more softly. "I'm not. That's not it. I watched from the car when we were waiting forever for you. You were supposed to end the interview, remember? But, you kept playing with Ryan instead. It's just, you looked really happy, that's all. Even Claudia commented. Watching you...it reminded me of the two boys in Hawaii."

"Hawaii. Why does everything go back to Hawaii?" she asked getting annoyed. "Do we really need to talk about this now? Can't we wait until we're home?" At Myka's unwavering gaze she sighed heavily. "Fine. Yes. I enjoyed it. He is a remarkable little boy, despite his father, as were Horatio and Samuel. How could I not enjoy that? Why is it everyone so easily remembers only the horrible events of my life with Christina and never stops to think of the happy moments I had with her as well? Eight years I had with her, Myka. Eight wonderful years. Am I truly the only one that concentrates on that now? Yes, I thoroughly enjoyed every minute I spent with him, but he is not my child or one whose life is part of mine or ever will be. I could walk away. Ryan was a passing figure within the whole. I enjoyed our safe cracking just as much, Myka, if not more." She leaned back against Myka accepting the warm arms wrapping around her. "I've missed working with you like that. I'm tired of always being on opposite ends of the world."

"Well, I think we'll be getting more time together. If Artie finds out about that punch…" Myka picked up the bruised hand again, examining it more closely in the light, shaking her head.

Helena laughed, flexing the stiff joints. "Would you have let me do it if you weren't my jealous wife?"

"I'm not a jealous wife! Okay, maybe just a little. And damn straight I would have. I would have let Claudia if I thought she would do it, but she probably wouldn't have figured out what I was doing either. God he was an ass."

Helena dropped her head back groaning when they heard the knock on the door. Myka soothed her with a quick kiss before jumping out of the bed, leaving her to fall to her side in a tired heap.

"Are you guys decent? I got breakfast and real coffee."

Helena lifted her head. "She's awake? Breakfast? So soon?"

"You had other plans?" Myka teased, throwing clothes at her. Pulling her own shirt over her head she yelled to the door, "Just a minute, Claud!"

"No, I suppose not." She sat up straight pulling on the shirt. "My plan is to drink most of your coffee, drive home and call in your debt."

"No shower?" Myka asked casually over her shoulder pulling the drapes open, ignoring the second knock on the door.

"I think I'll pass and wait until we get home where I know there is nothing growing. Why, do I smell?" she asked when Myka gave her a funny look passing her on the way to the door.

"I wouldn't say that, but you did do a lot of running around yesterday…"

The pillow was in midair hitting Myka in the back of the head when Claudia stepped in, hands full with steaming coffee and a bag.

"Whoa. Nice one, HG. Am I interrupting something? I can leave you behind to sort things out…"

"Give me that coffee." Myka grabbed the tall cup watching it disappear from her hand before she could raise it to her mouth. "Hey! Get your own. That's really getting kind of annoying."

Ignoring her, Helena took a healthy dose of the brown liquid and handed it back. "You used to enjoy it. There are only two coffees, darling. I believe she has the routine well memorized."

Myka glared at her as she determined how much coffee she just lost. "Fine. That's as close of an admission to liking it as we'll ever hear come out of your mouth. You smell. Clean up so we can get out of this dump and get more coffee."

Sitting down at the lone table in the room, Claudia proceeded to open her breakfast smiling as she leaned back to watch another Bering and Wells morning.

"Not if you want to get home today. At least not with your bladder," Helena scoffed, digging for clean clothes.

"If you plan on getting home today, yes we are. We aren't all blessed with iron bladders, coffee or not. Something I understand changes quickly when it comes to lambing."

"I already said I'd drive," Helena hovered before the bathroom door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been told I smell. I'll also be preparing my iron bladder because I make no promises of stopping for your weaker organ. And you can stop smiling, Claudia. Make sure she leaves me some coffee."

"I was just wondering, HG, what you planned on wearing for a bra today and what you'd be hiding in it." Claudia started laughing at the cold look she received. "Yeah, that look doesn't work so much on me anymore."

"In response to your impertinence, nothing that concerns you, or to my present knowledge that would even interest you."

The door shut and the two women heard the lock.

"Wow," Claudia smirked from her seat, picking at the crumbs of her breakfast. "She really can lock a door." She chuckled sneaking a peek at Myka staring at her. "What? I've missed breakfast with you guys. It's like dinner theater. And really, what is it with the frakking sheep?"

"Nothing," Myka waved her off sighing with the first taste of her coffee.

"You two are so weird." She pushed the cup in front of her over. "Here. I already had two cups waiting for you guys and knew she'd suck half of yours down. I can run out for another while you eat. She'll stop for me. You need to learn to bounce in the seat. Works every time."

"Maybe for you. I tried that once. All it did was jiggle things around more. By the time she stopped I wasn't sure I'd make it in time." She exchanged the coffees and started to throw their few belongings in which ever bag they'd fit. "Thanks. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Mykes, when it comes to coffee, I've got your back. However…" she held up a finger.

Myka zipped the first bag up and slowly turned around. "I don't like the sound of that."

"The sound of what?" Helena asked from behind her, throwing her things in the last bag.

"Um, well…" Claudia hesitated. "You see, while you two were still sleeping —And this is the part where I point out I was actually awake and busy before you two…"

"Claudia…" Myka growled.

"Yeah, right. Sooo, while I was waiting for breakfast I thought I'd check in and tell Artie where we were and all and he sort of had that reddish-purple, crunched up face. You know," she pointed to her head, "when that vein in his forehead pops out and his eyebrows seem to get bigger and his eyes pop out…"

"Claudia…" Myka grimaced.

"Yeah…Mrs. Frederic pushed him away and my instructions were to tell you, Myka, that you could drop us off and bring the necklace to the warehouse and you'd all have a little chat."

"A little chat?" Myka already knew what was coming. "How does that woman find these things out so fast?"

"I may have paraphrased that just a tiny bit," Claudia said, her eyes pinching as she focused on her thumb and forefinger held in front of her with a quarter-inch between the two fingers. "You see, it seems HG here, broke Senator Holyoke's nose. The good news is I caught the slightest bit of a smile at the corner of Mrs. F.'s mouth."

"I'm sorry, Myka." Helena ran her hand across Myka's back in soothing strokes. "I'll go with you. I was the one that punched him."

"Yeah, but she knows it wasn't you. You wouldn't have done it without some kind of encouragement and opportunity."

"Mrs. F. was pretty specific about the only you part." Claudia stood up handing the two their breakfast. "It's all gassed up. I'll drive until we refill the coffee so you can eat then the keys are all yours, HG. BUT, you have to stop for pee breaks. It's not healthy for you to hold it. Just looking out for you, old lady."

"Call me old lady again and you're likely to find yourself on the roof as cargo."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind, but I think you two are already walking on thin ice, not that I wasn't happy to see him go down like that. Remember, you love me."

* * *

Heavy feet slowly crossed the room to the patio door after the screen door slammed shut. Myka repeatedly laughed now that it squeaked and slammed behind them saying it reminded her of old episodes of _The Waltons _and refused to let her fix it_. _Helena had yet to put this into context and reminded herself once more to ask Pete.

Oscar bolted off her lap into the house. She couldn't help but chuckle and smiled at the sweet conversation she overheard the two having, his chirps threatening to take over the conversation entirely. She tipped the bottle over the solitary glass patiently waiting to be filled with the golden burgundy. Another thing who's price tag was best kept to herself. She had every intention of enjoying a glass from this bottle. Thankful for the slight breeze remaining that kept the early evening encroachment of insects away for the moment, she'd lit the few glass enclosed lanterns they had around their personal area of the patio. The corner light of the house offered a soft glow.

A heavy sigh greeted her, incongruous to the accompanying raucous purr. Sliding over on the lounger she patted the empty spot beside her, handing the wine over with a smile. Oscar jumped up first, waiting patiently between her legs, staring.

"Why is he staring?" Myka asked.

"I once asked that very same question," Helena said with a low, soft laugh. "I was informed that's what cats do. However, Oscar is not just any cat. He's waiting for an invitation." She patted Myka's lap, her hand barely retreating before he bounced over. "Just be careful…"

"Awww, Oscar…I haven't even had a sip yet," Myka complained, shaking the wine off of her hand.

"As I was saying, be careful of Oscar. He apparently missed us and is very enthusiastic in showing his appreciation for our return." She laughed at his soft head, forcefully butting into Myka's hand for attention. Helena scratched his ears, taking his attention away momentarily for Myka to get settled. She stretched her arm out around Myka as she scooted into the embrace. "Don't take it personally, he did the same thing to me. He's a cat of distinguished taste."

"I think the word is pushy," Myka countered, waiting for his initial exuberance to dwindle and watching him make a big production of settling across their laps. Twisting, turning, and circling with an occasional head butt to either of their hands, he finally settled, still purring loudly. Blinking at them, he stretched out with his back half across Helena's lap and his head on Myka's. Her free hand still within reach, he compromised with soft nudges and licked her hand instead.

"How can he possibly be comfortable like that? I thought cats were supposed to curl up and be mushy? Leave it to my dad to find the weirdest cat and then pack him up in the backseat of our car." She took her first sip, then another. Grabbing the bottle she examined it closely. "I'm not asking. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy."

"Aaahhh. So you are learning something."

"Yeah. You stockpile wine when I'm away and I know why. It became very clear when you built that 'little' room in the basement." She poured Helena some more and topped her own glass off placing the bottle aside. Helena's fingers stroked the side of her face.

"How bad was it?" she finally asked.

"Well, I still have a job and neither of us are being signed up for anger management classes. I guess the good Senator made some complaints. However, Mrs. Frederic is twisting those around on him to correct his behavioral issues with nannies. I would take a good guess it goes beyond nannies. Oh, and he was assigned one. Ryan has a male nanny." She took another sip resting her head back on Helena's shoulder. "I stood by silently for at least an hour and listened to things such as irresponsible, ill-considered, compromising the mission, reputation to uphold — I tried not to laugh at that one. I think I even succeeded. Let's see, what else? Um, endangering a fellow agent to bodily harm and I'm lucky your hand isn't broken, complications - I wish Artie would just drop that one - why we don't work together, blah, blah, blah. On the other hand, very impressed by our safe cracking routine and our ability to work in synchronicity and, despite the unsavory ending, they plan to utilize our unusual connection, e.g. the freak, more often. After all, that's one of the reasons the Regents insisted on the 'package deal'. However, if I can't leave my petty insecurities at home then further action will be taken. Basically, we've been grounded by Momma bear, and Papa bear wants to throw us in the dungeon to do inventory for two months."

"That is impressive. All because I punched the ass. I am so sorry, Myka. I shouldn't have done it."

"No, it was more the why you punched the ass. Claudia was right. Mrs. Frederic did have that little gleam in her eye. She was glad you broke his nose. I got jealous and pissed off and couldn't separate that from the job. I encouraged you and the only reason you knew was because…"

"Of the freaky thing. Sweetheart, you are not a jealous wife. You said yourself you'd have let Claudia do it."

"Maybe I am. I hated listening to you playing him and he was so...icky. You're right, that is in part kind of why you were there. That, and none of us knows a damn thing about nannies let alone what to do with a six-year-old. And there was no way Claudia would have known. The reason we worked so well on the safe is the same reason you punched him. You knew I left your arm free on purpose, you knew I was giving you an opportunity and I knew you were going to hit him. I set you up." She set the empty glass aside taking Helena's full one.

"It's not like Artie never did anything questionable before. We're all well aware of some of his transgressions. Why make such a fuss over this?"

"I don't know. Probably just worried it's a sign of our Achille's heel and they're testing the waters. Face it, Artie's avoided it as much as he could. It's why Sarah became your primary partner, and it was the only way I could think of to make you consider being civil to each other. Apparently, we have Claudia to thank for her input on the safe. She said they need to throw us together more and they were missing out on a great opportunity. It was more like the olden days."

"So now what?" she asked quietly.

"Well, right now, I'm basically grounded by mom and dad. You and Sarah get some overdue time off to decompress and I pick up the slack. They agreed with me that you two are dangerously running ragged. She's actually visiting her parents right now. You're tired, Helena. Both of you are. The only reason I know HOW tired you are is because I'm part of you. I don't only live with you but I get to sleep with you when we're actually here at the same time, which hasn't been a lot. I feel like I've seen your laundry more than I have you. And, no, before you ask, I did not tell them exactly how tired you are. That stays between you and me and always will. But, sweetie, you've been going since we got back from Hawaii and I can feel it. Artie 2 aside, as your wife, I can't ignore that."

"So, beyond tomorrow, we don't get time together." She sighed. "At least nothing official."

"No, but I'll take what we can get. Vanessa should be home soon, so I'll have some bargaining power for a few days off. They need to let some of these go and prioritize. Especially since the last guy pretty much ran screaming after the first trip out and they haven't found the next special case."

"The breeze has finally died away. The bats should be coming out soon."

"Nice segue, Wells." Myka turned around in her arms, inadvertently dropping Oscar off the side of the lounger. "Oops. Sorry, buddy. Mommy time. So that's why you turned the light on. I thought you'd be more interested in settling my debt. I wasn't sure if you were waiting to attack me the minute I walked through the door." She started placing soft kisses on the moist neck.

"I think you've been attacked enough for one night, don't you? As much as I hate to say this, I admit I am tired and look forward to a long rest next to you in our own bed with Oscar at our feet."

Myka pushed herself back, a crooked smile on her face. "Really? What happened to pots boiling over?"

"Oh, do not be fooled, my dear Myka." She cupped her face, pulling her forward for a slow, sweet kiss, reluctantly letting go of her upper lip. "I can simmer for some time, as you well know, but beware when that pot boils over."

"What about those interest fees?"

Wrapping her arms around Myka's neck she looked to the growing dark sky. "I think we can overlook those in exchange for a down payment."

"And what does that down payment entail?"

"Let's see. We could sit here, together, watching the bats, and perhaps throw in some kissing."

"That's it?" Myka exclaimed. "Let me see if I understand this. You, want to sit out here, watching bats, and have a good old make out session?"

"A make out session, as you call it, never gets old. You have accrued a large debt on my behalf. I'd start working on that down payment if I were you. I just saw the first bat."

* * *

A clear morning light warmed Myka's face as it brightened the sky above her head. She wasn't sure if she was as happy about the new skylight Helena begged for yet. After years of learning to sleep wherever and whenever she could and then later with the comfort of the bathroom light, the early light did little to bother Helena's sleep, especially when she was home. The morning breeze did little to cool the room either, but she felt a chill settling over her as the fog began lifting from her sleep riddled brain. The corner of the sheet across their hips explained why.

With the left leg swung out over the side of the bed and head buried deep in the scrunched pillow looking over the edge, Myka could only assume Helena hadn't fallen off yet because she was the only thing holding her back. A death grip on the arm Helena clasped tightly against her chest and Myka's leg pinning down her right leg seemed to be the only thing in their favor.

Slowly, Myka scooted towards the middle of the bed. Gently pulling Helena's shoulder towards her, Myka carefully reclaimed her captive arm leaving Helena on her back.

"Damn it, Helena, you're going to fall off the bed one of these days and take me with you," she grumbled sitting up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "A freaking king sized bed and you're on the edge with the covers thrown anywhere but on you."

She bit back a groan and a soft laugh when Helena mumbled back nonsense, still asleep. Myka smiled looking down at her lover. A professional artist couldn't have staged it better, she thought. What little of the sheet remaining barely draped over Helena's right hip, the edge extending down her left leg to mid-calf. The right knee, uncovered, still pointed to the edge of the bed. Her left arm flung behind her head, cradling it. A dark contrast to the pale skin of her abdomen, the right hand lay gently across her stomach, rising and falling with each free breath. Another testament to the lack of time she'd actually been home over the summer months. Tan lines. No one believed her when she claimed Helena did actually tan, they just never saw the contrast.

Myka sat still, gawking, fingers aching to touch the soft, warm skin. Under her breath, almost laughing, she cursed. "My God, woman, could you be any more seductive? God, I wish I had a camera. You are at this moment the epitome of sensuality and you're asleep." The aching spread to her belly, settling lower. "Trying really hard not to touch you right now. Down payment my ass."

Gently, she backed off the bed, rummaged for clothes and shut the window from the already growing heat. She'd win today. The AC was coming on. At the end of the bed, she smiled tucking the cold foot under the covers. She would have pulled them up, but experience told her it was a waste of energy. For someone who was always cold, the minute it got too hot there was no way the covers stood a chance. Helena would have pushed them off before she made it to the door.

A short time later, Myka returned with half of an English muffin sticking out of her mouth, a carafe of coffee in one hand and a cup in the other. Helena had already made a nest with the pillows in the center of the bed. Putting her stuff down and finishing the English muffin, she gingerly recovered her pillows, the dark head sliding gracefully to the bed. Settling back against the headboard, ready to open her book, an arm crossed her hips, the lost head seeking refuge on her lap, a leg embedded between her own.

Examining the new situation, Myka covered the still body with the comforter and ran her fingers through the dark hair. Helena never moved. It was one of the other proofs she'd never share in her argument. Helena rarely slept like this. She was usually the first up on lazy days, returning with the coffee waiting on the night stand and Myka's head buried in her lap while she read enjoying their quiet morning.

She pulled a fallen strand of hair back from Helena's face. Her expression was relaxed, lips parted in her slumber. No barriers in sleep, Myka only sensed peace and calm. Helena was home and relaxed, immersed in the warmth around her. Protected. Safe. She needed this free sleep. Myka rested her book against the head, began reading and drinking her coffee. She smiled. She was home.

Two sips and she felt four soft feet land on the corner of the bed. She peered over the book staring back into bright, green eyes. "And where have you been all night, Mister?" she asked in a whisper. "Heard your breakfast and came out of hiding I see. Now you finally decided to join family time. I better not find anything broken. Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, kid." She patted the bed beside her. Oscar blinked back and sauntered up the side of the bed, purring. She set aside her mug and petted him until he settled next to her hip, stretching out with his paws against Helena's hand. "Leave her alone. She'll wake up when she's good and ready."

Her mug emptied and refilled, Myka flipped another page. She felt the vibration through her stomach.

"What are you reading?"

"Owen Meany." Myka flipped another page, her free hand traveling down Helena's back under the covers.

"Didn't you just read that? Fate or religion this time? You turned the air conditioning on."

"Yes, I'm not sure yet, and it was already getting hot when I got up. You'd pretty much thrown the covers off the bed. By the way, you were trying to fall off the bed again. I'm starting to get a complex. Nice dream?" Myka set the book aside picking up her mug, fighting the wicked grin creeping across her face.

"What dream?" Helena turned her head around loath to open her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Technically it's still morning, but your cat finally gave up on you. He was waiting very patiently, so don't be surprised if he comes flying back in." She let go of her cup as the hand blindly reached for it. "That's your last cup of coffee too until we decide on our sheep problem."

"Fine." Brown eyes opened slowly from beside her as Helena leaned against her shoulder. "What dream?"

Myka chuckled. "If you don't remember, than I'm not telling you what you missed. I enjoyed it. Thanks." She felt the brown eyes focus on her, examining her closely, the coffee cup frozen in mid-air. She picked up her book, a devious smirk crossing her face waiting for the response. It was slow to come.

"No. I didn't!" Helena proclaimed, wide awake now.

"Don't be too sure. I was awake, you weren't. I'm surprised you didn't wake up. Such a waste. How exactly are things down there anyway?" Myka snickered, thoroughly enjoying herself. "Sure you don't remember that dream?"

"Hmph," Helena grunted, resuming drinking the last of the coffee, thinking. Her eyebrows lifted, nearly imperceptible, and she shrugged. "If I did, and I'm not saying I do remember, I certainly don't plan to share it with you now. I prefer such experiences with you while I'm awake. Apparently, you seem to have gotten quite a thrill from it. Not sure what that says about you." Handing the empty mug over she stretched forward feeling a warm hand follow the length of her spine starting at her buttocks. "Where is that lazy cat of mine?"

"Your cat? You're finally taking ownership of him?" Helena glared at her from her knees, still stretching. "He's probably on his morning rounds. I left the patio door open a crack for him."

"Lovely. You have the back door open, letting in who knows what, and the air conditioning is on." She stretched her arms out fully, sighing as the fingers traced lazy circles on the small of her back. "Keep doing that and you may succeed in a repeat performance."

"Explain to me how you can still be that flexible at your age," Myka said trying not to laugh, "and I'll be more than happy to work on that debt of mine."

Sitting back up, Helena slapped the hand away and crawled out of the bed. "Just for that comment, anticipate a boiling pot."

"Where are you going?" Myka asked stunned by the sudden departure.

"To empty my bladder, of which you all seem to be so impressed by."

"Oh. Your bladder. Sure that's all? Claudia's right though, you are kind of annoying on international flights."

"There is an easy solution to that," she turned at the bathroom door. "You can always travel in cargo." The door shut behind her.

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't be able to take care of that other problem! There's always the mile high club!" Myka yelled at the door.

A few minutes later the door opened and Helena quickly scurried under the covers. "That is supposed to remain our secret."

"One Mrs. Frederic found out about quickly enough. You know she knows we've ignored her," Myka said over her shoulder throwing her own legs over the side of the bed.

"I try my best to NOT think about the things that woman may know. Hey! Where are you going?" Helena demanded sitting up.

Myka picked up her cup. "Where do you think? I've been drinking coffee."

"Hmmm. A habit I've noticed you very quickly reacquired."

Eyebrows lifted from the bathroom door. "Me? Huh. I've noticed it slowly crept back into your diet too. Like I said, that was your last cup. Cold turkey if you plan on finding any sheep. And last night? Last bottle of wine we open."

Falling back on the bed, her body bouncing from the momentum, Helena pleaded, "Please, can we stop with the sheep metaphors?"

"You started it…." Myka sang from the bathroom. The door opened. "You have to admit it does come in handy when a certain redhead is listening in."

"Hmm." She placed her hands behind her head, closing her eyes again. "Perhaps, but I have no intention in bringing that topic up today. So, no more sheep."

"Or elephants in snakes. I'm kind of enjoying my perspective right now," Myka said appreciatively crawling on all fours from the end of the bed. She hovered over Helena smiling. "And yes, you most certainly did. You even flushed. So about that dream…You do remember, don't you?"

"They don't mean anything and no, I'm not telling you." Helena snuck her hands under the old tee shirt Myka wore, sliding her hands up the long back the shirt riding high when she ended around the back of Myka's neck.

Smirking, Myka cocked her head to one side, knowingly. "Ah-ha. So it wasn't about me. Who was it about?"

Clearing her throat, Helena blatantly ignored the question. "Did you happen to find your shirt from last night?"

"Haven't looked for it. I thought I'd leave it for Claudia to find next time she sneaks in the back." She backed out of the tee shirt watching Helena toss it to the side. "Better remember where that went. I think I'm running low on tee shirts thanks to you. So if you don't want to talk about that dream…"

"I don't really want to talk right now, Myka." She dragged her nails down Myka's back, smiling when she moaned.

"Okay," Myka gulped. "About that pot boiling over." She swallowed loudly as the hands wandered under her shorts, pushing them off. "You were never talking about you, were you?"

"Definitely not." Helena pulled Myka down and rolled her over, kissing her deeply. "Most definitely not about me."

* * *

**A/N**: Owen Meany- A Prayer for Owen Meany, John Irving


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or ever want to own anything related to Warehouse 13 or make any profit as a result of its production. It has provided a platform for the creation and development of my personal world. For that I say thank you.

**A/N: **Thank you for all comments and reviews. They are always appreciated and considered. Keep crying, keep laughing. Without one, you can't have the other.

* * *

Helena couldn't help but smile listening to the stumbling around in the kitchen coming through the door. Leaning her head back on an arm, the smell of coffee quickly followed accompanied by the ranting of obscenities after a loud thud.

Coffee in hand, Myka wandered onto the patio honing in on the location of her absent bedmate. After an undignified slurp, she set her cup down on the table beside an empty glass with a ring of orange juice on the bottom and a large, empty plate with remnants of an eclectic breakfast. She shoved a leg aside kneeling between Helena's legs on the lounger.

"You're up early this morning," Myka said through a yawn leaning in for that first kiss. "You have the day off you know. I thought you'd want to sleep in. Where's Oscar?" she asked, scanning the patio. "I thought he'd be out here with you."

"Well, someone woke me up much, much earlier and left me stranded as she fell asleep leaving me unattended and wide awake. Oscar ran off to the garden the moment I opened the door. He's not particularly fond of being banished for so long. Hopefully, he's taking out his frustration on his morning present for Artie." She looked off towards the garden, turning a curious eye back at Myka. "Having problems this morning? That was a most impressive litany so early from you."

She leaned forward nuzzling the warm neck whispering in Helena's ear. "You know damn well, you were the one doing the waking up and you were far from stranded or unattended, my dear. Last I knew, you were glowing in a haze and telling me to shut up. So, naturally, I dozed off in the aura of said glow. The only problem I've had is turning the coffee maker on," Myka responded through another yawn, reluctantly sitting back up. She rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair, opening her eyes to a precocious smile in front of her.

"Is that all?" Helena asked, pulling the tank top away from Myka's chest. "Perhaps your mouth then? It appears that you lost that first sip down the front of what appears to be my shirt. Seems a bit tight, darling. It's not that cold." She ran the back of her hands down Myka's front before pulling her forward by the shirt for another kiss.

"I had to make do with what I could find in my fog. When I crawled out of bed I found my robe had mysteriously disappeared, again," Myka mumbled against Helena's lips, waiting for her mouth to open for her.

Released from the kiss, Helena brought the inner edge of the robe up to her nose inhaling deeply, exposing a wide expanse of skin. "Mmm, but it smells like you. It's all your fault, you know. Your scent completely bypasses my brain and goes straight to my blood stream. Are you complaining?" She dropped the fabric off to the side, the pink tip of her breast clearly visible, the robe dropping away from her knee as she brought her left leg up.

Myka grasped the edges of the robe running her hands down the length of the cloth, the backs of her fingers brushing against the deliberate invitation of curves, then slid her hands under the loose robe. A wicked smile crossed her face as she leaned in for another kiss, her tongue taking its time exploring the welcoming abyss. "I'll let you know in a minute." Her hands slid up the smooth, naked sides, goosebumps forming under her fingers. "So far so good," she murmured against Helena's neck. Legs slipped around Myka's hips pulling her closer, the tight tank top slowly folding up over warm hands along Myka's back. She returned for a deeper kiss.

"Mmm. Definitely good. Very good in fact." Her finger lightly drifted down Helena's front breaking free the loose tie and slid back under the silk cloth to join the other hand at the small of her back.

In one smooth move, Myka pulled her onto her lap. Helena yelped in surprise, quickly grasping Myka's shoulders, her legs tightening around Myka's waist. Head falling back to eager lips on her neck, she moaned when a hand crept between their bodies searching lower.

"You are my apple of temptation," Myka whispered in her ear, nibbling its flesh. "Or you're the serpent. I haven't decided yet," she murmured against moistening skin, claiming the pleading mouth.

Helena moaned again, breaking free of the demanding kiss. Her hands eagerly tried to grasp Myka's shirt. "Perhaps I am both. Maybe if we can get this shirt off we can find out." Unsuccessfully, she tugged once more.

"You do realize," Myka said resting her cheek against the plane of Helena's chest, "if there is a lamb in the pasture, we don't get to do this anymore." Her lips softly ran across her resting place, slowly seeking a closer destination.

"That's what aunties and uncles are for. A large supply of those nearby we seem to have. Why must you always invite others into our sex life?" She moaned loudly, leaning back in Myka's arms opening herself to an insistent tongue. "There will be no sheep in our bed. And stop with the bloody meta…Oh God…" Her hands clawed at Myka's back, struggling with the stubborn shirt. "This is why I wake you up! If I didn't, you'd dominate the stage."

"You've really thought it all through, haven't you? Always have an answer for me...Mmm..Definitely apple," Myka pulled her mouth towards her. "Or serpent. Requires more thorough examination."

"Are you guys missing something?" Claudia's voice rang with a laugh from the wall as the gate latch was engaged.

Myka groaned loudly dropping her head on Helena's shoulder as she slid down Myka's lap, shirt falling back into place. "We don't need to worry about sheep. We already have an elephant!" Her lost bra landed on the seat beside them.

"We have a front door, Claudia!" Myka yelled in frustration. Helena quickly scooted to the back of the lounger trying to readjust and tie the robe up at the same time.

"I already tried that and you didn't answer. I figured you were back here." She flopped down in a chair at the table.

"Did it ever occur to you there might actually be a reason no one was answering the door?"

"Not really. You have to go to work. I just assumed you'd be back here instead. I was right. I thought we could have coffee and ride over together. Artie's starting you in the dark vault finally. Why?"

"Arrgh! I swear we are moving!" Shirt straightened, Myka spun around cross-legged to face their intruder. "I could have been in the shower or still asleep. Helena could have been sound asleep. You don't live here, Claudia! I'm posting rules on the door for you. If no one answers the front door, then go away and come back later, or call, or send a text. Something! Just stop letting yourself in our house or coming in through the back and give us the privacy you all wanted us to have. You don't live here! Got it?"

Wide-eyed, Claudia physically pushed her chair away from the table with her feet. "Wait a minute. Out here? On the patio? You weren't just talking?"

"What do you think? How do you think this got out here?" Myka threw the lost bra back at her. "Granted that was two days ago."

Helena's face appeared over Myka's shoulder, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Claudia, you do have the most unfortunate and, I am sorry to say, very unwelcome timing. I must agree with Myka on this one. You need to leave."

"But it's morning! It's the patio." Claudia gaped at them.

"One need not confine oneself to place or time, darling. Surely you've at least figured that out by now. Please leave. Now. Myka will call you if she wants a ride over."

"Uh, yeah. I'll, um…I'll just drive over alone." Stumbling out of her chair, numb, Claudia left through the gate.

"I'm putting a big sign on the door for her," Myka growled. "I give up. We should move." She felt the soothing lips on her shoulder, soft kisses reaching up the side of her neck. A hand found its way under her shirt, nails lightly raking across her skin. "No, really. I'm tired of this. We should move," she repeated, her words losing strength.

"Myka," Helena said behind her ear in a tight voice, scrambling off the furniture. "My love. Bed. Now. Plan to accessorize. I'll be waiting."

"Huh? Accessorize?" Myka was left behind staring at the back gate. "But you already…Oohh."

* * *

The click of the door made Artie turn his head from the computer and back again. "Doesn't matter how stealthy you are, you can't sneak through that door. What are you doing here?" He looked up at her standing beside him. "You look tired. You're supposed to have the next few days off rebooting or whatever it is your supposed to be doing."

"I was informed groceries. And why does everyone accuse me of stealth? I wasn't sneaking. I was merely trying my best to not disturb you."

"Your existence disturbs me," he muttered into his hand.

"Artie, if I honestly believed one word of that sentence I wouldn't have brought you this." She placed a small plate in front of him. "But, we'll continue to pretend I do. I am tired, but I found it difficult to sleep after Myka left this morning so I made myself busy baking these instead."

He smiled when the warm smell attacked his nose. "Not a word to Vanessa," he whispered emphatically, grabbing one of the chocolate chip cookies, quickly hiding the plate in a drawer next to the desk.

"Never. Thank you for the break."

"Did I just hear you say 'thank you' to me?" He grinned at her, finishing his cookie. "You're safe; I never heard the words. You're welcome. Myka's right. None of you are any good to the rest of us when they get run down. I was initially more worried about Sarah. You I know can do what you need to do under pressure. Sarah, not so much yet. But, when Myka mentioned you…I listen."

She leaned back against his desk, crossing her arms. "Anything you care to share regarding that?"

"Not really," he tapped the keys with a frown. "She sees those things better than me and knows everyone's limits better too. That's all. Looking for something more insightful? She doesn't share, HG, you know that and I'd never ask."

"Any chance we can arrange some time off together?" she asked delicately.

"Is that what the cookies are for? A bribe?" He turned on her, examining her closely.

"Artie! You are an ungrateful pignut. Make no assumptions upon the source of my generosities. I have a good mind to steal away those treats and inform your wife of your delinquency."

"Hmm. And what do you plan to do when I tell her where they came from?" He laughed at the expression on her face, pointing his finger at her. "Ha! You didn't think that one through, did you? I can't believe this. Oh, this is rich. Getting soft there, HG? I'm going to remember this one."

She pulled his drawer open, taking back the plate. "Fine. I'll just take these to Myka then."

"Give me my cookies." He grabbed the plate back. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises. In light of recent events there remains little room for rewards."

"Ah, yes, that. Sorry. It was as much my fault as it was Myka's. It was, after all, my fist."

"Hmm. Right. She gave you opportunity and you have that freaky thing. How is your hand anyway?"

"It's fine." She flexed it in front of her.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye, noting the bruising. "You should have had it x-rayed."

"I'm very familiar with the sensation of broken bones, especially when it comes to hands," she snapped back, crossing her arms.

"I guess you would be. She's in the dark vault. You're not supposed to go in there."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, silly as it may be. I thought I'd check in on Claudia, maybe see what she was up to in the playroom."

"She's got her own project to do this morning." He wrote on a piece of paper. "You'll find her there. Take care of whatever it is that happened that she's not looking at Myka for and why Myka wants to move."

"Yes. I assumed as much. I'll take that, thank you." She snapped the paper out of his hand. "She really needs to learn boundaries, Artie," she complained on her way to the door.

"I agree." He looked at her expectantly. "You aren't really going to move, are you?"

She turned away from the door with a pointed look at him. "Well, it's not something that's come up in conversation yet, but I understand Myka's frustration. I foresee a family meeting. Rules need not only be set but followed through. We've all agreed on rules yet they seem to be broken more often than followed, and surprisingly enough not by me! What once may have been at times amusing has become…intrusive."

"I can understand that. I think it's that warehouse thing you three have that gets in her way. It can be a messy triangle at times. Not getting involved. Just keep that in mind. I'll tell her you're on your way."

"Claudia?" She snapped her head back.

"No, not Claudia. If she knows you're on your way she'll run."

"No need, Artie. Don't worry, I have no desire to walk into that room. If you recall, I'm responsible for a number of recent acquisitions. Not the fondest of memories for me."

"I suppose not. I'm turning away now, so hurry up and get out of here." He quickly ran to the door when it shut. "And stay out of that closet!"

* * *

"What I don't understand is why she's down there. She's supposed to be taking time off. Relaxing. Not in that playroom she and Claudia talked me into, knocking things around and hopefully not blowing things up!"

"Artie, chill. For her that is relaxing. They haven't blown anything up in months." Myka looked at the ceiling squinting in thought. "Oh, right. I take that back. Make that weeks. I forgot about the drone incident and Helena had nothing to do with that. She was out playing ping pong."

"I don't care! It's not relaxing for me! Her time off means my time off. Get her out of here."

"No. Meridians, Artie. You send her home and I'll end up with a hole in my wall or God knows what else. She's just farting around. Hey, at least Claudia's talking to her now."

"Then why is the alarm flashing?" He spun around holding the door for her.

"Shit!"

"Everything's fine!" Claudia said putting the fire extinguisher down and waving the smoke around. She reached in around the door, turning on the exhaust fan, quickly sucking the smoke away. "My power sucker. Clears it out in minutes." She stood up straight, black streaks on her face, a forced smile showing white teeth.

"Should I even ask?" Artie waved smoke out of his face glaring at the two grungy women standing before him. He directed his glare at Myka when she started to laugh.

"Um, the drone incident again?" Claudia said cautiously. "Awww, come on Artie, you know it's going to work eventually and then you'll love us. Think about it — remote control, stealth flying, night vision and everything."

"What? I thought you said that was fixed."

"I would say, Artie, that by the looks of it, apparently not. It still requires a bit of tinkering," Helena offered, wiping the soot off her forehead, leaving a streak behind.

"A bit of tinkering does not create explosions!"

"It wasn't an explosion," Claudia retorted, coughing in the remnants of smoke. "Geez. It was just a few sparks that got kind of out of control. These things happen. It's part of the whole creative process, Artie. How else do you think we make these new toys?"

"She is right, Artie. My creativity has resulted in numerous flames and a great number of fabulous explosions. One of which happens to be standing beside you." She smirked, looking straight at Myka, missing the rising color of purple over taking Artie's face.

"Yeah, honey," Myka looked away scratching the side of her head, "probably not the best tactic to go with. Can't say I'm really enjoying it myself at the moment." Myka cringed and turned red at the same time. She wasn't going to deny the comment considering they'd spent the previous day in bed only emerging when hunger over took them. She'd been talked into one last bottle of wine on the patio over a large bowl of pasta primavera from the vegetables Helena found in the back garden. The consequent morning and Claudia's continued avoidance of eye contact confirmed any doubts.

"Get her out of here!" Artie hissed through his teeth in Myka's face, jabbing a finger in her shoulder.

"Artie, how about if you go home," Myka said with a forced smile, turning him around by his shoulders and pushing him in the direction of the stairs. "Get a nice dinner started for Vanessa now that she's home and I'll keep an eye on things here. I'll even bring over a bottle of wine compliments of Helena's private stash. Lots of fresh veggies out back. I promise no explosions and they'll clean it up. It'll look like it never happened." She smiled inwardly thinking of the number of explosions he never heard. They were very good at the cleaning up part.

He reluctantly turned, glaring once more over his shoulder at his two troublesome agents. She heard him sputtering, "Gonna blow the whole place up…"

Getting him on his way, Myka stopped, turning to the two women still standing in place, smiling affectionately directly at Helena. She laughed, shaking her head in wonder."You look like a raccoon. I'll see you for dinner?"

Scratching her nose, smudging the dirt on her face even more, Helena smiled back in response.

"Does that mean me too?" A hopeful voice followed her down the aisle.

"Sure, Claudia, if you think your playmate can get you to look me in the face too and you don't blow yourselves up. Why not?" She shouted over her shoulder catching up to Artie. Giving him another slight nudge, she muttered under her breath, "Why would I possibly want to eat dinner alone with my wife after two months of playing ping pong around the world?"

"Because it'll keep you off of your patio and I can get a good night's sleep. You might want to consider sleeping yourselves." Artie looked over his shoulder with an arrogant sneer.

Following close behind she gave a short laugh. "I'd be careful about what you say there, you old, horny toad. No one forced you to stay on campus. If it bothers you that much then shut your own damn windows. We get plenty of sleep. I happen to live with someone that doesn't like air conditioning and I got used to it. I just don't go around making snide comments about what we overhear. Be thankful I've been able to keep her from sharing any details that I'm sure you'd like kept quieter than what you think you are." She almost ran into his back. He'd nearly become apoplectic. "Oh, this is sweet. You had no idea." She started laughing. "That's right, Artie. What, it never occurred to you that we might actually hear things just as easily as you do? Your place is as far from ours as ours is from yours. Trust me, we've shut the windows plenty of times so we could actually sleep. I KNOW my bedroom is sound proof." She walked passed him, opening the door to the office laughing cruelly. "Horny toad," she whispered next to his ear.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you two were starting to sound like an old married couple."

"Ewwww." Myka fell into a chair throwing an old magazine at Steve. "Take that back. Hey, Artie, Steve just called me your work wife."

Recovering from his shock, Artie stumbled through the door. "Huh?"

"Work wife. He said we sounded like an old married couple walking up the stairs."

"What did you hear?" Artie's head snapped up.

"Nothing," Steve said quickly. "Just voices, Artie, just voices."

Artie narrowed his eyes, examining him skeptically. "Better get that checked out then. I don't need any of you hearing voices."

"Hey, Steve, Artie just gave me a three day weekend and you Sunday. Want to have breakfast with us?"

"I what?!" Artie fumbled.

Myka smiled victorious. "I said, you just gave me three days off to spend some time with my wife, preferably alone, so keep Claudia away. He has Sunday morning off to have breakfast with us. Remember? The weather report is calling for above normal temperatures with warm evenings. I might be able to persuade someone to let me turn on the AC."

Steve stood in the middle of the office holding the magazine looking back between the two suspiciously. "Okay, what am I missing here?"

"Nothing. I just thought you'd like breakfast made for you for once. We're always getting a free breakfast when Mr. Grumpy pants here calls for a breakfast meeting."

"Which you two seem to be late for more than you should be," Artie added.

"What can I say? She's not a morning person. Besides, Sarah seems to have taken our place. How long does it really take to get ready in the morning?"

"You're lying. Sort of." Steve still watched them, curious over the interaction.

Glaring at Myka, Artie headed for the door pointing a chubby finger at her. "I'd argue that morning person perception of yours." He stopped at the door, sighing heavily. "She's right. You have Sunday off. I gave them the weekend…"

"Three days…" Myka sang stretching out on the sofa, ready to throw a pillow at him.

"THREE days off. Enjoy your breakfast. I'm going home." He turned glaring at Myka again. "Don't let them blow anything up and I better see that wine. From the special wall."

"What makes you think we have a special wall? All I promised was special stash, I didn't say which one, but consider it done. Now go make Vanessa dinner." She threw the pillow at him and smiled at him watching him leave.

"You just bribed him, didn't you?" Steve picked up the pillow, tossing it back. Leaning his back against the wall he crossed his arms, the corner of his mouth starting to join his eyes.

"Yup."

"I don't know if I like you in this job. What's up with breakfast?"

"Oh, I don't know. It sounded like a good idea at the time to pick on Artie and it got you the day off." She scrambled off the sofa moving to the computer.

"Okay." He nodded amiably. "So maybe I am liking you in this job. Helena doesn't know yet, does she?"

"Nope. I doubt it'll be a big deal. She isn't completely in charge of food in our house. I just let her think she is. Besides, she hasn't seen much of you and you never come visiting when she's not there. I'm even willing to let you two go play together for the afternoon."

"Willing?" he teased.

"Right, like I'd ever tell her no in the first place. I'm happy to say she's all mine, but she isn't. I have absolutely no control over her and never want to."

"I don't need to come visit. You get lonely and annoy us when she's gone."

She spun around in the chair facing him. "I am not hanging out over there all the time." She glanced at him, his face an expression of 'If you say so.' "Okay, maybe I am. It's been a long two months! Seriously though, I think she could use some you time. She misses you."

"Everything okay?" he asked sitting in Claudia's chair.

"Yeah, more than okay." She smiled thinking the past few days over. She quickly cleared her throat. "Yeah, things are fine. She's getting a little ragged and needs time to decompress and we both know how well that goes. She's in the playroom with Claudia."

"I thought that was decompression for her." Arms crossed again, he leaned back against the desk.

"You and I know that, but Artie doesn't really get it. His blood pressure just gets higher." She spun in the chair, stopping to face the computer.

He snickered wiggling the desk. "What did they blow up?"

"Don't know, didn't ask. As long as no one gets hurt and the warehouse doesn't come tumbling down, I'm fine with it. I think that room is pretty much bomb proof anyway." She caught Steve watching her out of the corner of her eye. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just funny how alike you and Artie are but so very different at the same time. It's a good mix."

"Great. I am turning into Artie 2." She picked up a file Artie had been working on, leafing through it.

"No, I didn't say that! No way are you turning into Artie 2. I'm just saying I think this job requires certain attributes that you both share, but you're also way different. Different perspectives, that's all."

She stared through him blankly. "Different perspective," she drawled, still looking through him.

"Yeah, different perspective." He watched her mind wander off and waved a hand in front of her face. "Myka? It's not a bad thing. You and Vanessa are getting him unstuck. Opening his mind to new possibilities and alternatives."

"Huh?" She shook her head focusing back on him. "Yeah, right. So I am his work wife." She smiled at him, daring him to continue with a low laugh.

"Uh, no. But I'm just going to stop because I don't see myself getting out of this with any dignity. SO," he pointed to the door with both index fingers, "I'm on dinner duty tonight, if you feel like joining us. Sarah's home and Pete's supposed to be soon."

"Thanks, but somehow I just got roped into having Claudia join us for dinner." She grimaced. "Wasn't really my plan, but hey, what else is family for if they can't barge in on you without an invitation and then ruin your plans for an over due romantic evening alone with your spouse?"

"You could just tell her no," Steve offered.

"HA! Right. Somehow she'd find some excuse and just barge in through the back door. Kind of like this morning."

"Oops. Early morning interruptous?"

"Yeah, you could sort of say that." She aimlessly shuffled papers around on the desk. "I'm ready to move. Sort of wishing you hadn't talked us into the stone wall and let us close it in with the hedge. Something about the nostalgia of the English country side. I'll never forgive you for that."

"You love the roses." He kicked her chair around. "And we built the garden behind it…"

"Hey!" Stopping in front of him she was tempted to kick his shins. "Yes, I love the roses, and I love the damned wall, even if I couldn't move for a week after we finished it. Did we really have to do it all at once? You're a slave driver when it comes to that stuff."

"We had the time. You don't say no when good weather and time coincide for stuff like that. Want me to talk to Claud?"

"No! Too many people get caught up in our lives as it is. It's not your problem. Maybe dinner will be a good time to reinforce our pleas."

He snickered. "Let me know how that works for ya." He looked at the clock, jumping up. "Crap. I've got to get going to make dinner."

"Want a ride?" She smiled holding up a set of keys.

"The Mercedes? She'll kill you." Steve gave a conspiratorial smile. "Can we put the top down and do the acceleration thing when we hit pavement?"

"Sure. Gives her another chance to 'enjoy' mine before we get around to trading it in. Or she can get a lift with Claudia." She swung the keys in front of his face, teasing him.

He jumped for the door like a little kid. "Last one there…"

"I've got the keys, doofus," she yelled, grabbing her stuff when he took off down the tube.

* * *

All Myka heard was the front door followed by feet running up the stairs. She never saw Helena or even got a word out of her mouth before she disappeared behind the loud slamming of the office door. She stood staring up the empty staircase.

"Helena?" she called. A deep frown imbedded on her face, she dried her hands on the towel in her hand and threw it on the kitchen counter. Hands on her hips, she called from the foot of the stairs again.

"Helena?"

She jumped this time when the front door unexpectedly flew open again, a red-faced, breathless Claudia stumbling through the door.

"Is she okay?" Claudia burst out. "Is she here?"

She caught Claudia's arm, steadying her. Very calmly she asked, "What happened? Just tell me what happened, Claudia."

"I don't know! We were working on the drone. I don't know what happened. We were laughing over something, working back to back. Something fell on the floor…I don't know what, I didn't take the time to look…then, all of a sudden she just went silent, swore, slammed something down on the table and ran out. That's all I know. I don't even know what she was working on!"

Myka looked up the staircase unsure of what she was actually waiting for. "It's okay, Claudia," she said softly. She smiled faintly, gently squeezing her arm. "I know. You should probably just go home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Um, let's have dinner another night, okay. Steve said he was making dinner tonight and Pete should be home by now. Sarah is too."

"Yeah, sure." She hesitated at the door, turning around to see Myka heading back into the kitchen. "Aren't you going to go up there? Do you want me to get Abigail?"

"Hmmm? No. It's okay, Claudia. Really. I actually do know what I'm doing. We can function without all of you hanging on our doorstep." She grabbed the kitchen towel again. Looking back at the anxious face, she recognized the hurt expression from her quick comment and tried to give her a reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Go on home. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned off the two burners she had on the stove and grabbed her water, heading out to the patio. She looked at her watch as she sat down in a chair leaning back with her feet on the table.; something Helena would have chastised her for.

She leaned her head over the back of the chair when Oscar landed in her lap with a subtle chirp. Lightly tapping her arm with his paw, he sat back, blinked twice and stared into her eyes. He patted her again, his eyes fixed. Reluctantly, she scratched his chin. "I don't know, little man. What would you do?" He chirped once more, cocked his head to the side and rubbed up against her hand.

"It's okay, kiddo. We've been through it plenty of times. Trust me, okay?"

He nosed her arm and settled in her lap, laying his head across her arm.

"We'll just sit here for awhile. It's cooler out here anyway 'cause your mummy snuck out this morning without turning the air conditioning on again."

She leaned her head back again and closed her eyes listening to the calm of dusk settle in, stroking the still cat. Much later she looked at her watch and ruffled Oscar's fur before picking him up and placing him on her shoulders.

"Come on, kid. It's time." He wrapped around her head balancing regally on her shoulders as she walked in the house, closing the door behind her. "Why did she let you keep doing that? I guess you could have worse habits," she commented as he jumped off running ahead of her and up the stairs.

He sat in front of the door waiting patiently for her to join him. Listening at the door, she bent down scratching his head. "This is my job. You can have her later. Wish me luck." She sighed squeezing through the door.

Balls of wadded up paper were strewn around the room. She gently leaned back against the door shutting it with a nearly silent click. Outwardly the occupant didn't seem to know she was there, but Myka knew differently. Helena never stopped her task, continuing to scratch the pen across the paper, the sharp point leaving slices in the paper.

"Helena," she called softly. "Sweetie, it's time to stop. You need a new tip."

Helena ignored her, wadding the paper up in a ball throwing it at Myka's feet. Myka casually picked it up in one smooth move, tossing it into the trash can. Crouching down beside Helena, she gently placed her hand on the tense hand. The light glinting off the still shiny ring on Helena's finger flashed across her face. The hand froze, pen poised above the paper. "Helena, I know what you're doing. Honey, it's not going to work. I'm sorry. I'm so, so very sorry."

The pen dropped on the desk with a quiet thud on the blotter among the years of ink stain, a testament to its owner's craft. Helena's head hovered over the paper, wet drops spreading the ink disguising the long lost elegance that once flowed so freely across the paper.

"I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could fix it." Pulling the hand into her lap between her own hands she waited in the painful silence, a continuation of her mourning on the patio with Oscar now interrupted by the soft plop of tears. The tendons and small bones flinched between her hands as the fingers twitched sporadically of their own accord, tired and weak.

"I started that fire," a small voice offered.

"Well, it was an accident. It's not the first time and I doubt it'll be the last." She shrugged, a small smile appearing on her face. "Claudia starts them all the time. You guy's are pretty safe considering and that's why the playroom is made the way it is." She tugged the arm pulling Helena out of the chair. "Come with me. Oscar's worried."

The cat immediately meowed when they came through the door as Myka led her to the bed, and proceeded to lay down in the doorway guarding them.

The tears continued on Myka's shoulder as she rubbed Helena's back, patiently waiting in silence. Last week the roles had been reversed when she'd sent Pete and Steve into a potentially fatal situation. Only their quick thinking got them out safely at the last minute. Myka still shivered at the thought of what could have happened.

"Talk to me," she coaxed, continuing the tender strokes down the shaking back. She tried again, her lips against her brow, kissing her forehead. "What happened?"

"I lost my grip on the soldering iron and it fell on a nearby rag that Claudia had been using. That's what started it. It wasn't very big, but it could have been."

"So, like I said, it was an accident. What happened later? From what Claudia said, it sounds like you were having a good time and then it turned in a second. What happened, sweetie?"

"I dropped a screwdriver, Myka. A screwdriver."

"One of the tiny ones I presume."

"Not so small as that." Pulling out of Myka's arms she sat up, hands animated in frustration. "I'm used to working with both hands interchangeably! Sometimes it feels like it isn't even my hand anymore. I'm trying, but my brain isn't making sense of it. It…needs to get with the program!"

Myka silently laughed, earning her a dirty look. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. That just sounded really funny coming out of your mouth." Sitting up beside her, Myka wrapped an arm around her and paused gathering her thoughts. "So you came home and thought trying to write with it for two hours straight would help."

"I should be able to make it work!" Helena flung her hands out in front of them. "I try, and I try, and it doesn't work!"

"Sweetie, you know it's not going to," Myka said quietly, taking the hand in question between her own, stopping the flailing. With her thumb she started massaging what she knew was an aching, tired hand after hours of labor. "I know how much we wanted to prove them wrong and I know you'll probably never really be able to accept that. It's going to take time for your brain to relearn that you can't use it interchangeably. I know, you think nothing of it and just start in with both hands." Helena slumped against her, forgotten tears threatening to return. "Remember when I asked what you thought was acceptable recovery?" She felt the nod against her shoulder. "What was your answer?"

Helena smiled at the occasion. "To be able to carry a glass of water to you without having to use a tray."

"You can do that, and so much more. I know it's not the same. I don't know what it's like to suddenly not be ambidextrous. Really, you still are. More than I'll ever be."

"But you could teach yourself to write left-handed. I never had to." Helena was suddenly kneeling in front of her, pleading her point.

"Maybe I could, but I wouldn't put a wager on it." Myka took the hands in her own, looking at them. Her eyes silently traced the thin, white lines from the surgeries across the left hand, more prominent in summer from the sun. She traced the scars on the other hand, played with the prominent veins. "I'm not going to belittle you by saying it's not a big deal. To you it is. It's a big thing for you." She looked back up into the brown eyes wanting to kiss the sadness away. Myka smiled in wonder. "How many times have I sat in that room, or anywhere, watching you flip back and forth between hands, doing two things simultaneously in opposite directions like it was nothing? Because it was nothing to you. You just…you just did it. It was part of you. I loved watching you work and I still do. I can watch you for hours. I have. I do. You're still amazing. But at the end of the day, honey, despite all of our hopes and desires, you'll never be like that again and I know that hurts. And I'm the only one that knows all the reasons why it hurts so much. A part of you was stolen in that cabin and your hand is a constant reminder of that. No one can change that. I wish I could."

"It's never going to come back, is it?" Helena asked flexing the hand.

"No. But you know what? I've still got you and that's what I care about. I don't care if you sign your name with your left or right hand or even your mouth. I still get to fall asleep next to you. I still have your beautiful hands washing my hair when you sneak into the shower behind me. I still have your arms around me when we sit on the patio at night watching bats and stars. And that hand can still make me shiver and melt when it touches me." She cupped her face, kissing her lightly. "I still have you."

Four feet landed on the bed, walking up the side of the bed and sat next to Helena, looking at Myka. He cocked his head to the side, and carefully stretched out his paw, touching Helena's arm.

"Hey, little man." Myka kissed the top of Helena's head and scratched his head crawling off the bed. "She's all yours for as long as she wants. You hungry?"

"Are you asking me or Oscar?" Helena laughed, laying down waiting for the cat to settle in beside her.

"You. He's always hungry. Of course, sometimes I think you are too."

"Not always," she scoffed, burying her face in the purring cat's fur when her stomach growled.

"Like I said." Myka crawled back on the bed on all fours looking down on the two before sneaking in a quick kiss. "I love you. You okay, sort of, for now, but not really?"

"Sadly, I completely understood what you just asked. For the moment."

Oscar pushed himself between them.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Myka tapped his nose sitting back smiling at the reunion. "I know, I said she was all yours. Just remember who's feeding your skinny, little, fuzzy butt tonight."

"Myka, I know it's silly. I should be thankful. I am!"

"But it's not just about the hand. I know that." Myka reached out, stroking back the dark hair. "I'm going to go put some food together while you two bond, or whatever it is you two do. You should call Claudia." Myka handed her phone over. "She was pretty upset. Enough that she seemed to have forgotten this morning and was actually looking me in the eye."

"What would we do without our mother hen?" Helena asked pressing the touch screen.

"And she's NOT coming over," Myka said from the door.

"Heavens no. I plan on falling asleep on that patio of ours with you in my arms while we watch the stars, after you explain to me how my car found it's way home without me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or ever want to own anything related to Warehouse 13 or make any profit as a result of its production. It has provided a platform for the creation and development of my personal world. For that I say thank you.

**A/N: **Thank you for all comments and reviews. They are always appreciated and considered. Keep crying, keep laughing. Without one, you can't have the other.

* * *

Standing under the strong stream of water pounding on her head and shoulders, eyes closed, Myka tried to wash away the chill deep under her skin from falling asleep on the patio. It was more than the damp that had fallen over them that had chilled her. She'd woken moments before Helena jerked in her sleep and sat up; tears streaming down her face, still lost in the nightmare, whimpering that she couldn't feel her hand before crying out in pain. The surrounding darkness from the cloud cover did little to settle her, pulling her back into the lingering fog of the nightmare of a dark cabin. Myka had struggled for well over five minutes to bring Helena back to reality, convincing her that the scarred hand was fine. For Helena, sleep quickly followed, exhausted and warm, tucked into the cocoon of Myka's body. An uncertain calm was all Myka sensed now, her forehead resting against the dark head sharing the pillow, damp with latent tears.

Now unable to sleep, and with the encroaching grey of dawn, she found herself here left to her own thoughts. Her hand braced against the cold tile before her, head bent over, her own tears mingling with hot water and surrounding steam, lost to the drain at her feet. What sickness kept them from running away from this madness? How had Helena survived and yet still yearned for every trip out into that uncertain chaos? And she wanted to bring a child into this?! Could they really manage the drastic changes that would be required of them? She'd had difficulty adjusting to Atlanta. How did she expect either of them to adjust to such an abrupt change of priorities?

Soft hands appeared around her waist, her hair pushed aside, and a warm cheek settled between her shoulder blades.

Releasing the tiled wall, her hand joined the ones holding her close. Myka straightened, allowing the water to beat on her chest. "You should be sleeping," Myka said quietly over her shoulder.

"As should you," Helena mumbled into the wet space she leaned against. "My dearest, sweet Myka. Why must you torture yourself so? Are the nightmares themselves not enough for us both? Why always so unsettled that you must run away as well?"

Easing back from the spray, Myka leaned back against Helena. "Because I love you. You know I can't help but feel your terror. You feel mine." She laughed harshly. "And then — then I can't help feeling guilty for abandoning you. I'm sorry. I just can't sleep and I don't want to wake you up by tossing and turning."

"It serves no purpose this mental flagellation you impose upon yourself. Have no fears for I don't feel abandoned. I know you're still with me or I wouldn't so easily regain entrance to the realm of Morpheus. One day I hope you can fall asleep with me." Leaving a kiss on Myka's shoulder she held her hand out, palm up, waiting patiently for the shampoo. "Someone mentioned she enjoys this habit of mine," she added spreading the slippery soap through Myka's hair.

Bending her head back slightly, Myka moaned at the sensation; gentle, nimble fingers sliding across her scalp in a familiar rhythm learned over time. How could something so simple feel so good? She reached behind, gently pulling Helena against her, letting her hands rest on buttocks. "Only if you promise I get to return the favor."

"To that I shall never say no," Helena whispered in her ear. "I'd taste this tempting ear right now if it weren't for the fact that it wouldn't taste very good. I know this from experience."

"I remember that." Myka started laughing. "You had to jump out and brush your teeth. What were you thinking?"

"As with many similar occasions with you, I find it difficult to think. Rinse." She nudged Myka under the water, lifting the length of wet hair. "Look how long it's gotten. You, my dear, need a trim."

In silence they continued the process, alternating positions, maneuvering the well practiced dance in the shower. Wrapped in a towel, Myka threw another on top of Helena's head as she stepped out. Grabbing a comb, she laughed after uncovering an annoyed face and kissed her cheek. "Dry that head of yours while I get dressed and grab some coffee. I'll comb it out."

Positioned between Myka's knees in front of the bed, a quiet ritual continued with the growing light, Helena on her knees, quiet and still, wrapped in Myka's robe. A warm breeze carried the early songs of the birds through the window, soon to die away as the sun crawled to its apex for the day.

"I have to go to work," Myka said, carefully working through the snags in Helena's hair. "You need a trim, too. Getting a little rough on the ends. For a plate of those cookies, Abigail would probably do it today."

"Abigail?" She tried to turn her head around, the attempt impeded by two strong hands setting it forward instead.

"Yeah. She's full of surprises, that mysterious woman of ours. She's been cutting Claudia's hair for a while, and the boys'."

"I never thought of her as mysterious, but yes, definitely full of surprises when you least expect it. I'll consider it," Helena said quietly, sighing. "We still need groceries. You're eating habits decline horribly when I'm away."

"I don't like eating alone and I don't like admitting it by pawning a meal from everyone else, especially when I complain so much when they seem to be constantly on our doorstep. Besides, I thought you liked that job."

"I never said I liked it. I said I was quite happy with that task as opposed to taking over our finances. I have enough to deal with on my own in that department. Don't let pride get in the way of enjoying eating a meal with others. It's healthier for mind and body and they enjoy our company as much as we do theirs when one, or few, are left to fend for themselves. That was one of the mutual benefits of this arrangement." She sat back on her heels, bending her head forward, the cold trickle of water seeping through the thin fabric of the robe. She let out a more dramatic sigh.

"Myka, I've been thinking about Elizabeth's letter."

"Hmm?" Myka leaned forward, her whispered breath tickling Helena's ear. "When have you had time for that? You've been doing a good job occupying me with, uh, I think you said catching up."

A wicked laugh rumbled between Myka's knees. "Yes, there is that. It's been a rather challenging time since I persuaded you to not marry me. What happened to that honeymoon period everyone was teasing us about? Of course, there was that weekend after Artie and Vanessa returned from their own honeymoon. I think Claudia actually accused us of sequestering ourselves. We've either been on opposite sides of the world or too tired for any other recreational activities, including that bicycling trip you promised me." Helena bent her head back looking up into smiling green eyes, a soft kiss to quickly follow.

"Bicycling wasn't the only thing I was talking about." Myka pushed her head forward, finishing her job.

"Nor I! I was making a point. If made to choose, bicycling would not be on the top of the list, but rather exercising the gift of mutual pleasure. I did look forward to the opportunity of getting very dirty and the potential of visiting your parents on our return as well. But not all at the same time." She giggled, earning a soft cuff of her ear. "Seriously, Myka," she continued, "I've been thinking about it a great deal. You see, that account you won't allow me to join with you has always troubled me. I admit I have been far from reticent in using it for my own enjoyment, and hopefully indirectly yours as well, but the source of that account remains a mystery to me. Mrs. Frederic and Jane were very clear that I not question its existence. I'd closed all of my accounts, or so I thought. I never knew it existed. I should have started with nothing, Myka. You can't argue with me that it is not excessive for any Regent mandated starter account."

"Starter? Definitely not. You think it has to do with Elizabeth, don't you?" Myka set the comb down soaking up the remaining excess water from Helena's hair with the towel draped over her shoulders. "Sorry. The towel didn't quite make it. Your back's soaked. Even if it is connected to her you can't ask and that shouldn't be the only reason for communicating with her, whatever extent she's proposing."

"Oh, I know that and it's not. Move over." Helena sat beside her on the bed, leaning back on her arms and staring at the door. Concentrating on her thoughts, she pulled at her bottom lip.

Pulling the hand away from Helena's lip, Myka smiled at the vague expression on the face that turned towards her. "Don't do that. I'm not letting you pick up more bad habits from me, OR Claudia. You've spent too much energy on adapting. Just don't lose the accent."

Her face clearing, Helena smiled faintly. "Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I've succeeded only in a poor imitation. What an interesting combination of speech our child would have."

Looking away, Myka cleared her throat and asked, "So, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not entirely sure. She is my only blood relative, as odd as that is. It's difficult to conceptualize someone of that age actually multiple generations younger than myself. She seems more an aunt than a cousin. And if we were to have a family…" She shook her head. "Don't mind me. Silly, actually. I can see by the panic on your face you think I'm asking you. I'm not. When you have thought through our," she had to smile, "sheep potential, you will find me. Anyway, I'm thinking it might be nice to have a cousin in a world that I thought I had none."

"I think I can understand that. So do it. Let's write to her. Remember though, we are ALL much younger than you. Well, maybe not Mrs. Frederic, but I'm not going to bother figuring that out. Claudia's earned that privilege." Myka pulled Helena against her, holding her tight, then flopped back on the bed with a loud groan, dragging her down with her. "Thanks for the shower. I'm going to just go over to the warehouse now if you're okay. You should crawl back under the covers and sleep some more."

"I'd rather sleep with you."

Myka rolled her head to stare into the masked uncertainty behind the brown eyes she knew would remain for most of the day.

"May I come along? To the warehouse with you?"

The wariness blinked at her with dark circled eyes, guilt for her earlier abandonment growing again in Myka's stomach.

"I argued time off for you to rest. How is hanging out at the warehouse," Myka shook the guilt away with a laugh, "aside from blowing things up, doing that?"

Raising herself on her elbow, Helena looked down at her, lightly tracing Myka's lips. "I'm wide awake now."

Lips curling at the corners of her mouth, Myka caught the teasing hand, so much more alive than Helena perceived. "I might just put you to work."

"Throw some books at me then," Helena laughed. "Being with you is all I really want right now. To me that is resting. Just for the morning?"

Myka easily pushed her away, dragging herself off the bed and looking down on Helena sprawled on her back, the robe completely useless. "Well, you can't go like that. It's too distracting for me and I have no intention of sharing you like that with anyone else, especially Pete."

"I suppose that would be counter productive," Helena said laughing, covering herself with the robe. "It's bad enough Pete continues to think he knows what it's really like to be kissed by me. Poor boy."

"And it's going to stay that way. I'm getting more coffee while your ego keeps growing and you get dressed. I'll even let you drive so you can get those groceries you said you'd take care of."

A pillow flew through the door as Myka laughed running down the stairs.

"It's the only way I can guarantee we have the proper toilet paper!"

* * *

It was after eight when Myka heard the crew bumbling down the umbilicous. A small stack of files sat untouched on the table beside her as she sat engrossed in the file left on Artie's desk the night before. Her hand ran through the dark hair belonging to the head on her lap. A large book remained on Helena's chest where it had been perched earlier, gradually succumbing to gravity as she'd drifted off, sleepily complaining over Myka's tenacious hand caressing her face into sleep. A file had fallen to the floor at some point after she'd fallen asleep.

"What is she doing here?" Artie whispered dramatically. "She's supposed to be taking time off!"

"Um, Artie," Claudia interrupted, just as quietly. "It looks like she's sleeping."

"I know that! Why here?" he asked emphatically in Claudia's face, making her step back a pace. He turned back to face Myka, raising his bushy eyebrows, waiting for the answer.

Annoyed, Myka raised her eyebrows back at him, a very distinct, 'What the Hell do you think?' expression crossing her face.

His face fell as his eyes followed the length of the sofa. Helena turned over, mumbling in her sleep. "Oh," he said with a sigh. Turning to the group, he shooed them away with his hands. "Don't you people have things to do?"

Pete chuckled."Yeah, but this is more fun."

"We huddle in five. Go make yourselves useful!" he whispered, gesturing to the door. "Out there!"

The crew, stumbling over each other rushed to the door, Pete's last words left behind, "Take the fun out of everything."

Myka had gone back to the file, flipping a page, her hand resting peacefully on the sleeping woman's shoulder, her thumb unconsciously rubbing circles over the prominent bone.

Settling quietly at his desk, Artie finally spun around his chair, scratching the side of his head. "We wondered, but no one came knocking on our door, so…Vanessa's 'only when they come running' policy. How bad?"

Myka shrugged, never taking her eyes off the file. "Eh. Woke you up. Take a guess. She has some ideas on the one on the floor, but this one from your desk caught my eye. Maybe it was the big star on it."

"Yeah, well, we'll huddle when Vanessa gets here. She's making some calls."

"Why do I think I just lost our weekend?"

"One of the perks of my job; taking away vacation." He nodded toward Helena, frowning. "Back to this. I thought you were the one that couldn't go back to sleep. I'm used to you being here. Why is she here? If she's not going to use the time off, then I'm taking it away."

"Mutual consolation and then she was wide awake. Ask her what she wants. I think as long as she's home for a while she'll be okay."

"How long have you been here?" he asked nodding towards the files beside her.

"Long enough to look through this one. Who's going?" She saw him glare at her. "Fine. Five-ish. Maybe later. I didn't actually look at the clock, okay? Does it really matter? We deal the best we can and this just happened to be the how this time. What's the big deal if it doesn't interfere with anything or anyone else? They're never going to go away, Artie, so let us deal with it," she whispered harshly, getting agitated. Artie pushed back up against the desk with a clunk.

"She's right, Artie." Helena sat up, slowly swinging her legs around off the sofa. She placed the book on the table, sticking a bright pink post-it on the page. "I wish you'd all stop talking about me as if I were not here. It brings back very unpleasant memories. I wasn't actually asleep, per se. I was, as I'm constantly being told to do, resting."

"I'm sorry," Artie finally conceded. "You're right. It's none of my business unless you make it my business. I'm…I'm just sorry." He looked away, rubbing his face towards his computer, not knowing what else to say. "Did you make copies yet, Myka?"

"No," Myka replied, a twitch of a smile threatening her face. "Someone was 'resting' and I didn't want to disturb her." She felt the glare settling on her. "I didn't know what your plans were. I assume Vanessa's in on this one?"

"You and Pete. Sarah's got her own assignment. Since HG has ideas on the other one she can work it here with Claudia and Steve while she's resting, assuming you want to work it, HG." He faced her waiting.

"Yes. That should be a suitable break from running around."

"After she gets groceries." Myka smirked.

Vanessa stopped short when she saw Helena rubbing her face, the door shutting behind her. "There you are. I've been trying to reach you all morning."

"Me? Whatever for? My phone hasn't…" She sat dumb, thinking through her pockets and morning. "Oh. I appear to have...oh damn. It seems I've misplaced my phone."

"Misplaced or lost?" Myka said starting to laugh. "Better hope the ringer is on."

"Claudia can find it," Helena said mildly. "She certainly has to do it often enough."

Artie came back from the printer and called down to the lingering crew loitering at the bottom of the stairs. "You can come up now since you're so good at making yourselves useful."

Smiling, Vanessa sat at the table as the group filed in. "Whichever it is, stop by so I can look at that hand and then you are getting it x-rayed."

"A bit late for that, isn't it?" Helena squinted at her. "Really, Vanessa, it's perfectly fine. Ask Myka." She side glance with a smirk. "It's been functioning quite well under the most demanding circumstances." She ducked, missing the expected light swat to the head. "I'm beginning to think Pete is correct regarding your latent predisposition to violence, Myka. I think perhaps you need some anger management classes, or at least a bit more tension relief."

"Only with comments like those." Myka dropped her hand on the knee resting against hers, being joined by a cool hand. "When we get home I'll prove you wrong."

"Hate to be the bucket of cold water, but you won't have time for that." Vanessa directed a look at both women that allowed for no complaints. "I'm the doctor. You will follow me to my office when we're done here. Myka, you may want to come too." Without anymore words she picked up a file, flipping through it making notes.

"Everyone settle down," Artie spoke above the dim of grumbles. "We have work to do. Primarily, this."

He held up a file in the air and proceeded to hand out copies. "Pete and Myka, you're going with Vanessa to Minneapolis."

"Aww, come on, Artie. Minneapolis? I just got back from the land of OZ," Pete complained leaning back in his chair, reluctantly opening the file to the first page.

"I know, but I really need you and Myka. We're doing our best to circulate time off, even to those who don't seem to appreciate it." He flashed a hard look at Helena. "I know things have been hectic. Even Abigail was out doing me a favor. It's come to my attention that everyone needs some R & R."

"Cool! Thanks, Mykes," Claudia smiled across the table.

"Don't get so excited yet. It's not your turn." Artie tapped the papers in front of her. "Someone came up with ideas on something for you since she doesn't know how to relax."

"Great…thanks, HG." This time she sneered across the table. "You can keep your cookies." She skimmed through the first page, her face twisting into confusion. "Hey, Mykapedia, what the heck is…'pik-ka'?"

"It's pronounced 'PY-KA'. Remember when Trailer kept eating his poop?"

"Yeah. Not the doggie lick of love I was expecting. Of course it was kind of funny when no one told Artie until after Trailer licked his face clean."

"That's coprophagia. It's a form of pica."

"In simple terms," Vanessa interrupted, "it's the appetite for and consumption of non-nutritive substances. Anything from clay, hair, ice, wood, starch and, yes, feces. As you can imagine, it has a number of medical complications, aside from the actual condition associated with it. In some cases it is a culture practice, in others it's an actual psychological disorder."

"It's still gross." Claudia was starting to turn green.

"Need a basket there, Claud?" Pete grabbed the trash bucket. "Don't worry, there will be no pica here. I'll make sure of that."

"Hear, hear." Myka seconded with a shiver.

"Back to business," Artie jumped in. "The CDC received a notice of high incident rate over the past two months with no apparent connection. There's no cultural association with the reported cases, just a generalized location, which tends to point towards our area of expertise."

Laughing, Pete dropped his chair heavily down onto floor. "So when people are fed bullcrap, you could say they're getting pica!"

"Pete, this isn't a joke," Artie smiled despite himself. "But yeah, I guess you could say that."

Vanessa glared at him. Clearing his throat, Artie continued, "Anyway, this is medically a serious issue. So, Pete and Myka, as soon as Vanessa has everything together you go with her. We don't need more people being fed crap than we already have." He snickered. "Now, on to the next case. Steve and Claudia, HG has some thoughts."

After lengthy discussion, planning and assignments made, the group dispersed to their various assignments. Pete stood up stretching. "How long you need, Doc?"

"Hopefully, no longer than a half hour. Depends on how difficult HG makes my examination of her hand."

"Be good, HG," Pete said shaking his finger at her. "We need to save the word from pica. Right, Mykes?"

"Damn straight. I'll meet you out front. I think I need to sort some clothes and I know you do. I'm not smelling your rank shirts still crammed in your bag from last time."

With royal flair he puffed his chest out pronouncing with an attempt at dignity, "You have no sense of the aromatic adventure."

"I'm being kind to our physician. I can handle your stink by now." She picked up the file ready to follow him out.

"Right. Like you always smell like a bed of roses," he complained. "Even your wife gets a little ripe sometimes. Brazil," he coughed into his hand at the door.

"Myka. You and HG, follow me, please." Vanessa commanded heading towards the door for her office.

"Take it from me," Artie said quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose. "That's not a tone of voice you ignore with her. Go. Now."

The two women scurried behind quickly catching up to the doctor complaining. She stood and swung around on them her index finger sticking straight up. "Not one more word until my door is shut."

"My hand is fine…"

Vanessa stared her down. "Not one word." She swung around as quickly as she had when she stopped, resuming her fast pace.

"Good God. I hope I'm as fast as that when I'm her age," Myka mumbled.

"I heard that!" Vanessa barked from her office door, swinging it wide open for them. "I'm not the old lady here."

Flopping down in the chair opposite her desk Helena started to rant again. "My hand is…"

"I know your hand is fine," Vanessa interrupted with a frustrated sigh. She slammed the filing cabinet shut and tossed a file on her desk before calmly sitting in her chair. "But you are scheduled for an X-ray. It's just not for your hand. That was my excuse to get you down here. If you want to be discreet about the whole affair, you really need to learn how to play this game better. I know you're good at it. Do you want Myka here or do you prefer to keep this private?" She tented her hands together, her fingers tapping her chin, ready to laugh at the confusion on Helena's face.

"I don't understand. If I knew what exactly you were talking about…"

Myka did laugh, much to Helena's annoyance. "Helena, when did you last have an exam and why?"

"Oh."

"Maybe we should add a memory skills test to the list," Myka added. "Wouldn't want you to forget to feed the baby."

"Trust me, that's the one thing a child never lets you forget, not to mention other more physical cues," she grumbled, unconsciously rubbing her breasts. "Myka should be included if she so chooses."

She turned her head towards Myka, hesitantly waiting for her consent.

"Like I said, I was trying to call you this morning. There will be numerous, increasingly frustrated messages on your phone," she smiled, looking down at the file, "if you can find it. I received your initial labs and they look great. I'm referring you to Dr. Gardner. As strange as it may seem, she's within our private system and aware of the complexities of your situation."

"Meaning she knows who I am?"

"Yes. She has your full file, not the edited one. She's who I discussed your case with previously. So the bottom line is she is taking the lead now. Considering the uniqueness of your history she has concerns and is going to cover all bases. She admits to the point of possible redundancy. We've been able to schedule you this afternoon for an initial visit, ultrasound and an x-ray. Blood work…"

"But Myka won't be here!" She jerked her head towards Myka. "You're leaving. Both of you are."

She rarely heard that voice. Vanessa often heard defiance and false bravado but rarely panic. Looking into the big eyes, she smiled with compassion. "I know. We can reschedule if you want, but it'll be a wait. She just happened to have a cancellation and you're here and I overrule Artie. It's up to you. I know you're anxious to know how feasible a pregnancy is. It's a primary concern for both of you in your decision. Do you want a couple of minutes alone?"

Not waiting for Helena to try to think through the question, Myka simply nodded her head. She wasn't even sure if Helena knew Vanessa had left the room. She turned, taking the cold hands between hers and brushing her lips across them.

"Helena, just listen to me. If it were me, I'd want you there too. God, I want to be there with you. But, realistically, if we do go through with this, I'm not likely to be able to be with you at every exam whether we like it or not, and I'm not letting you miss one. I'm going to be out in the field a lot more to cover for you staying home. We knew that, even if Artie does find his next special child. That's one of the issues we had. I want to be there every step of the way, but until everyone is in the loop, Regents be damned, we won't be able to work around that. It's going to be tricky. You need to remember, sweetie, part of this means a lot of poking and prodding and up-close and personal exams. I get it. This is just the beginning."

"But, Myka…"

"I know. It's the ultrasound. It's not going to be just abdominal."

Slipping down in the chair, trying to make herself smaller, Helena shuddered. "I already went through all of that once when I was reinstated. 'Fascinating. Let's see what the old, bronzed, murderess has to show for us after all of this time.' Why do I need to do it again? I don't like it."

"I don't either. They want to cover all the bases and so do I. How many years ago was that? I don't want to go in there once a month just to find out later that it was never going to work in the first place or worse yet, risk your life because of something we could have known. I love you and I'm not going to lose you. Science and medicine is what is going to make it possible and science and medicine is what's going to help us determine if it is possible. Which means a lot of poking and prodding. That's why I agreed with you about doing all this now before we made a final decision."

"Were you alone?" Myka asked quietly after a long silence.

"Who did I know? I didn't have anyone. Claudia was terrified of me, and you…you were…disconcerted, as was I. Vanessa was there, but I didn't know who she was other than the person who was poking and prodding me and interrogating me."

"No wonder you two had such a rough start. You probably felt like a science project. But you've done it alone already and survived. If you want to reschedule, it's up to you. But, keep in mind, at some point it's likely I won't be there with you and they are going to keep a very close eye on you. More than we possibly know. And that's what I plan on. It's a whole new world for you since Christina. I know that. Reading it is one thing. Experiencing it all is another thing completely." Myka turned Helena's face towards her, brushing the side of her finger across her cheek. "What do you want to do?"

Her eyes, still impossibly big, pleaded. "You'll be there for everything else? For what you can be? You promise?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Myka looked down at their hands together rubbing her thumb over the rings on Helena's left hand. She smiled and look back into the eyes watching her intently. "Sweetie, this isn't the same as Christina. This time it's not your child. It's ours. I'll be there changing diapers, cleaning puke, washing a huge amount of laundry, being tired all the time, losing that spontaneous sex life you seem so addicted to — I really can't believe you're willing to give that up — buying shoes every six months, having food thrown in my hair and everything else I have no idea about, and everything before all of that even happens. I want to be there for every insemination holding your hand and making love to you all night later. How's that for a promise?"

Warm lips and a soft tongue were her answer, fingers lightly scratching her bare neck.

"How long until you have to leave?" Helena asked against her mouth.

"Um, that's up to Vanessa, why?" Myka asked leaning back.

"There's that closet around the corner. I'm not ready to throw spontaneity away quite yet."

A knock on the door interrupted Myka's answer as Vanessa opened the door slowly.

"Need more time?" They heard her ask through the small opening.

With one last glance, Helena quickly answered. "No. Please, come in. Today will be fine. Thank you for the arrangements."

"Don't thank me. Thank Dr. Gardner and her technician, Jill." Vanessa pushed a file across the desk. "Take that with you. Directions, procedures, and an outline of what she wants done and when. Blood work I can send from here if I'm actually here, otherwise you'll have to go to the local lab since there is some timing involved. Hopefully we'll be back in time." She smiled. "I'm assuming you're running like clockwork. When that's done she'll review it all with me and then you two."

Scanning the paperwork together, Myka let out a big breath. Helena bumped her shoulder. "I'm not sure what it is you're sighing about, you're not the one doing this." She let out her own heavy sigh.

"I can't be there with you. It's a good day's drive. I'll be a phone away, but you need to find your phone first."

"Very funny. What about Pete?"

"She'll sit in the back reviewing everything I need to pull from here. Helena, you'll be fine. I'm a phone away too, and I'll make him pull off if need be. He won't ask. I think you'll like them a lot. I'll let them know you're on your way. They're not exactly around the corner."

"Yes, I noticed." She stood, still looking through the file. "Thank you, Vanessa. I know you think this is silly."

"No, I don't." The doctor gave her a kind smile. "I think you're doing what you want to do and if I can help make it happen… It would be kind of nice to have a little voice around." She cocked her head to the side, suddenly confused. "Would that make me an aunt or a grandmother?"

"Definitely an aunt," Myka said quickly.

"Good answer. So, you have half an hour. The closet around the corner is already spoken for. I recommend section 3F. Now get out of here. I have things to gather." She heard the click of the door and shook her head talking to herself. "Hormone raged kids. If only I had that much energy. There has got to be a secret."

She lifted her head at the knock on the door. "It's open."

"Vanessa?" Myka started.

"I know you're worried, Myka. Just wait until everything is done. That's the whole point. Getting all the ducks in a row. Section 3F isn't that close and I hate to admit I'm starting to recognize that glint in her eye. You hide it better." She laughed as the door shut talking to the files she was pulling. "You just can't stop turning colors once when you get called on the carpet. I have got to get that secret."

* * *

Drying her hands on the kitchen towel Helena cursed when she heard the knock on the door. Myka was supposed to be home soon and she'd spent the afternoon picking through the garden for a vegetable lasagna as a surprise.

"God save you from my annoyance if that is you, Claudia," she sputtered on her way to the door, towel still in hand. "I thought you'd left already. This is my night, not yours." With more force than she'd expected, she jerked the door open, startled to find Myka leaning heavily on Vanessa's shoulder.

Vanessa smiled carefully. "Sorry. I didn't really feel comfortable just walking in."

"Myka? What's wrong?" Helena asked the mute, watching her drop face forward on the sofa with a groan. "Is she drunk?"

"No," Vanessa laughed. "I didn't think Myka knew how to get drunk."

"No more than I, and we all know how well documented that is. So, yes, it's been known to happen on occasion, merely not as well advertised. Somehow, tequila always seems to be involved."

"It's just a cold. Pete already threatened to put her in isolation so don't be surprised if you find a black 'X' pinned up on your door."

"A cold?" She glance back at the sofa. "Vanessa, it's August!"

"Different seasons, different strains. Air conditioning, hospital, lack of sleep, stress…doesn't really matter. She started with a sore throat and sniffles yesterday, and woke up with full blown congestion this morning. Now she just feels," Vanessa looked over at the sofa, "well, I think you can figure that one out." She handed over a grocery bag. "We made a quick stop for essentials. Put her to bed, fluids, blah, blah, blah. You know where I am. Oh, and Artie's dropping off some soup and probably some plain broth too. He didn't think you had any. Actually, I was surprised to hear we had any in the freezer." She held up Myka's bag. "Where do you want this?"

"Oh." She took the bag, dropping it to the side of the door. "Usually where they end up when we walk through the door anyway. Just deal with it later." She sighed looking at the heap on the sofa. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Same reason you don't tell her. She didn't want to worry you. Get her to bed. Okay if Artie just pops in with the soup? I think you've got your hands full for the time being."

"Yes, of course. That would be wonderful. You know the door's never locked."

"Oh, I know. But unlike another party, we actually do knock on your door." She started to turn and hesitated. "You do realize you're probably next?"

"Yes, I know. I'll do my best not to be." She called to the retreating back, "Vanessa, thank you."

Hands on her hips, she let out another sigh debating whether to just leave Myka on the sofa or get her upstairs. A wet, gurgling snort followed by another groan from the crooked body decided for her.

"My poor Myka," she lamented kneeling by the sofa. Resting a hand gently on Myka's shoulder she peered at the screwed up face. "Sweetheart, do you think we can get you to bed?"

Myka gradually unfurled herself, leaning her head back, mouth open. "Yeah. Just give all this crap in my head a chance to resettle. I can't breathe!"

"I know. Here," she held the corner of the damp towel to her nose. "Blow."

Hesitating, Myka glared at it. "That's a kitchen towel," she said turning her stuffed nose away.

"Which is clean and can be washed. Now blow your nose - gently - and up to bed. I need to finish up some things and I'll be right up."

"I can manage," Myka whined after blowing her nose. "I'm not six."

"No, you're not," Helena responded kissing her forehead. "I'd say you're closer to being four right now. Now, off to bed with you. I'll be right up."

"Will you read to me?" Myka asked in a pitiful voice, slowly standing up.

"Like I said, I'll be right up."

Throwing the towel down to be washed, Helena jotted a quick note of thanks to Artie telling him to take the lasagna she'd made and the wine she attached the note to, then headed up the stairs. She wasn't surprised to find Myka prostrate on the bed still in the clothes she'd arrived in. With some digging, she changed into comfortable clothes and found something for Myka, struggling to get her changed and under the covers. She grabbed a tissue box to place on Myka's nightstand and crawled in next to her. Three pages later she settled in to read on her own with Myka asleep, curled against her, head resting on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or ever want to own anything related to Warehouse 13 or make any profit as a result of its production. It has provided a platform for the creation and development of my personal world. For that I say thank you.

**A/N: **Thank you for all comments and reviews. They are always appreciated and considered. Keep crying, keep laughing. Without one, you can't have the other.

* * *

Moonlight pierced through the window above playing with the shiny, smooth fur of Oscar as he twisted in his sleep, settling in the valley between her knees. Laying on her back, Helena listened to the sounds of the night interrupted by the congested gurgle resting on her shoulder. Occasionally, in half sleep, Myka would reach for a tissue to blow her nose, returning to drip and drool on Helena's shoulder. She grimaced as she felt another warm, slimy drop slip into the growing pool, cooling as it settled, mingling with the accumulation over the night.

She'd fallen asleep too early. Caring more for Myka's wellbeing and closeness after the long absence than anything else that may have needed attention, she sat beside her reading instead, leaving only to warm up some broth for Myka and make a sandwich for herself. She'd only managed half of the cup as it was before shoving it away and falling asleep again, eventually reclaiming Helena's shoulder for a pillow.

Another gurgle and bubbling rumbled in her ear before Myka rolled over, attempting to clear the offensive blockage and dropped her head to the pillow with a groan. Helena used one of the tissues carelessly cast aside on the bed during the night to wipe the slime off and tossed it into the growing pile on the floor.

Frustrated, she glanced at the clock. A smokey film of light would soon briefly replace the moonlight followed by the bright sun of day. Oscar bolted off the bed with his first morning burst of energy, ripping through the house chasing an invisible adversary. With a heavy sigh, she swung her legs out of the bed, bent over to retrieve her book from the floor and placed it on the night stand. Without Myka's normal easy, calm breathing beside her she'd never get back to sleep.

A hoarse cough from the bedroom later roused Helena from the stack of books she sifted through at the kitchen table. Nudging Oscar and his antics out the door for his morning rounds, she headed back up the stairs, a steaming cup in her hand.

"Here," she said, handing the cup over to the dazed woman emerging from the bathroom. "Hot lemon and honey. I won't bother with asking how you feel."

"Good," Myka muttered into another tissue, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You wouldn't approve of my answer."

"I doubt I'm one to make judgement on such matters. I can only assume you learned it from me," Helena answered, lightly brushing the disheveled hair out of Myka's face.

"Good point, but no. It was Pete, actually." Myka took a few sips from the cup before setting it aside and fell backwards on the bed with another groan. "My head is killing me," she lamented to the back retreating into the bathroom. "I feel like crap. I swear even my hair hurts." She heard the sudden gush of water from the bathroom.

"Drink that up, Myka. It'll help."

Struggling to lift her heavy, pounding head, Myka caught sight of Helena leaning against the bathroom door frame, arms crossed.

"No. Just leave me here to die." She dropped her head back. The bed dipped as deceivingly strong arms helped her sit up, the steaming cup held in front of her. Reluctantly she took the cup, enjoying the warm comfort as it slid down her throat.

"Good. Now drink that up then into the tub with you. The steam will do you good. And we need to get some food into you. I'm sure you didn't eat yesterday. Artie dropped off some chicken soup for later."

"This isn't fair. Can't I just go back to bed?" she whined.

"No. Doctor's orders. Bath first, then bed. It'll make you feel better, and honestly, darling, after your fitful, sweaty sleep, you are indeed in need of one." Helena smiled as she stood up, dropping a trail of clothes behind on her way to the bathroom. "I'm joining you," she taunted. "Someone drooled on me all night and her snotty nose dripped on me."

"I didn't." Myka queried from behind another tissue.

The water shut off and she heard the quiet disturbance and splash of water against the side of the tub. She shuffled into the bathroom fighting with her loose shirt. "It's like a sauna in here."

"That's rather the point. Now get in here before I forcibly dump you in the tub. Or, I could call Pete and have him do it for me."

After much grumbling and complaint Myka finally eased into the tub leaning back against Helena with a heavy sigh of relief, her head settled back on a shoulder.

"I can't believe we're soaking in a hot tub in August. Remind me to thank the boys for finding this thing. Did I really drip and drool on you all night?"

"Hmm, yes," she said thoughtfully. "History has a way of repeating itself in this particular case. You always do when you have a cold." She felt Myka start to sit up and pulled her back, gently guiding her head back to her shoulder. "You don't really think I'd walk around all morning with a snotty shoulder did you? Very impressive it was. You should have seen the mass of tissues you left for me." Myka tried to turn her head, giving up with a groan. "My poor Myka. I'd enjoy this soak with you more if you weren't feeling so miserable."

"I readily concur." Myka closed her eyes, praying for the steam to work its magic. "When do I get to take drugs?"

"After your bath. Vanessa wanted to know how you were doing after the bath first. She doesn't want to hype you up like last time. You were worse than Claudia after three espressos and on a chocolate high. I'm not sure which was worse; the high or the crash."

"Definitely the crash." Myka sighed, remembering the incident a year earlier. "She felt like…"

"Pica."

"What?" Myka exclaimed, quickly regretting the outburst.

"Yes. The new reference for shit, or any variation of; 'That's pica', 'I feel like pica', or just plain 'Pica.'. It's been very entertaining. I'm not sure who came up with more, Steve or Claudia. Artie's even made a few contributions. Lean forward."

Myka did as instructed, her face closer to the steam. Fingers found a path under her hair, gently rubbing the base of her neck. "Mmm. That actually feels good. How do you always know where and how much pressure?"

The fingers stopped. Water shifted from side to side as Helena leaned forward against her. "Your body speaks to me. I know your body nearly as well as I do my own and nearly as well as you do mine. I'd think you'd know that by now. As I recall, you were very keen in your early endeavors — still are when given the opportunity — and succeeded with high marks indeed. Try to breathe in, sweetheart." A slight chill crossed her back when Helena retreated, fingers resuming the soothing touch.

"Is it just me or can you turn almost anything around into sex?"

"Hmm, a lifetime we have to find out. But really, darling, sickness aside, you did rather open the door that time."

"Whatever. Aren't you supposed to go in today?" Myka mumbled. "It's just a cold."

"Not necessarily. Claudia, Steve, and I hit a dead end. My ideas seem to have gotten us no where. Abigail and Claudia took the opportunity to pack up some camping gear for a few days. Steve is trying to work out some of his own ideas on the file, and Sarah has returned and is now rambling around doing inventory. I have plans to work on which are more easily accomplished here than there and Steve and Artie can still reach me if something comes up. I'll touch base once you're settled back into bed. So, I'd say you are officially updated to life at the warehouse. All rather uneventful."

"What are you working on?"

"Ah, yes." Her fingers stopped, pulling Myka back. "Promise you won't tell Claudia I told you. She's very annoyed. More than annoyed, actually. One of the reasons she took off camping."

"Yeah. I promise. She'll tell me anyway at some point. Where'd they go?"

"They said they'd know when they got there. Focus, darling. Claudia's calculations were off on the drone. I discovered the discrepancies when I took a closer look at the plans after yet another failed attempt at flight. I offered to rework the calculations and draw up the new schematics. She took it rather hard. Oh, yes, and Artie discovered where the original plans came from. So…she went on a trip. Probably best for Artie's blood pressure."

"Do I want to know where the original came from?"

"It's probably best you not have that knowledge. I'm not sure why it was such a surprise. After all, she is a very resourceful person. The modifications have proven challenging though, and Artie has yet to see the practicalities to this project of hers. Honestly, I'm not sure why it has become so important to her other than a personal challenge now. It'll give her something to learn from."

"Huh. Did you tell her about all the disasters you've miscalculated? One of which left a hole in the basement. Show her that. Maybe you can get her to help you finally fix that hole before winter. I don't want critters moving in to tease Oscar. If only you were as eager to fix them as you are to create them."

"Pff. I'll get to it eventually. Of course I tried to tell her. She doesn't believe me. It was a simple error. How does she think I learned? Trial and error."

"I think you still intimidate her."

"Really? I'd thought those days were long gone."

"Maybe not. On an intellectual level and some, uh, others. It's just not as obvious."

"What others?"

Myka shrugged. "Just others. Has she gotten close to beating you at chess yet?"

"Of course not. I'd still need to be highly distracted for that to happen."

"Point number one. That ego of yours won't help either."

"What others?"

"Just others. When you don't figure it out, I'll clue you in." Myka started coughing pointing at the toilet paper. Stretching out to reach it, Helena handed a long strip over watching her spit in it. "Gross. Steam is working, but I'm getting over heated." She got out of the water sitting on the edge of the tub accepting the towel wrapped around her. "Sorry. Heat has kind of gone to my head. Give me a minute."

"Don't you dare faint on me, Myka." Helena opened the window, a cloud of steam escaping the confines of the closed bathroom. "Lean on me and we'll get you to the bed."

Myka dropped flat on her back on the bed with another loud groan, legs hanging over the edge, letting the cool breeze from the windows flow over her damp, naked body. "Aren't you hot?"

"I'll leave that judgement to you," Helena said casually, a wrinkle forming at the side of her mouth. "I've seen what Pete's standards are and we rarely agree on any, say one." She sat beside her, brushing the damp hair aside. "And I won. Sickness and health I believe was one of my rewards. As I seem to have the sickness part at the moment, how about you cool down a bit, get into those comfy clothes and back into bed. I'll find out what Vanessa wants you to take for now, bring you up a small meal and that licorice tea you like." She smiled at the closed eyes. "The evenings have been cool but it should be a nice day for you to get some fresh air later."

"Will you read to me?" Myka muttered reaching for the clean clothes Helena placed beside her. She sat up, struggling with the clothes under a watchful eye.

"Always," Helena said from the door, her face softening.

Dressed, Myka's shoulders slumped with fatigue from the bath. She crawled up the bed, grabbed another tissue coughing into it. A waste basket sat waiting beside the bed. She looked at Helena still smiling from the door. "You think of everything, don't you?"

"I try my best. Toast?"

"English muffin?" she asked hopefully. "Hey, Helena?"

She turned back from the stairs, raised eyebrows her only response.

"When can we talk about your appointment? A phone away wasn't really enough for me."

Myka looked up into brown eyes as her chin was lifted by a cool hand. A light kiss brushed her forehead.

"Whenever you feel better. And no, a phone away wasn't ideal. Now, cover up and I'll be right back." She brushed back Myka's hair again and headed for the door, her progress interrupted once more.

"Helena?"

"Yes, Myka?" she answered patiently, not turning around at the small voice.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

The harsh sound of the nose being blown into a tissue assaulted her ears. Helena chuckled on her way to the door. "Gently, love. You must blow gently. No need to expel any important organs. To answer your question, you encouraged your partner to pull a switch that he ought not to have and you ended up hanging from my ceiling. Now hush and let me take care of you for once."

* * *

The sun was almost too bright in contrast to the darkened bedroom Myka had woken up in. She stumbled down the stairs, still rubbing her eyes of sleep. Waiting for the kettle to boil, she pawed through the books spread out on the table, various pages marked with different colored tabs, uttering a grunt of distaste. She peeked out through the patio door. Head bent over with Oscar resting comfortably on her shoulders, Helena was too focused on her work to notice the whistling kettle in the kitchen. With two cups of licorice tea in hand and a roll of ginger snaps between her teeth, only Oscar lifted his head in greeting when she stepped through the door and sat down with an exaggerated sigh.

"It feels like fall. What are you working on so intently?"

Hesitating a moment with the eraser end of the pencil against her bottom lip, Helena smiled slightly as she quickly finished making notes and tossed the workbook on the table.

"Claudia's calculations. Sorry, darling, I would have made you tea."

"I'm not an invalid. It's just a cold. I can make tea. I made you some too, hoping it'll protect you from the crud."

"You're impossible when you're sick. I'm supposed to be making you tea." She winked over the cup. "How are you feeling? Feel up for some soup yet? You need a bit more than an English muffin and those ginger snaps."

"I like ginger snaps when I'm sick. I'll try the soup in a little bit. The drugs have helped, but still tired and generally just crummy." She nursed her tea for a moment. "Throat hurts." Myka leaned her head back resting it on the edge of the chair back and closed her eyes against the sun. "Most people use a calculator."

"Perhaps. However, I didn't grow up with one in my back pocket like you. Too many buttons. It's easier to do them in my head and use the side of a page."

"Yet you love can't live without your phone." Myka chuckled, sitting up to cough. Oscar lifted his head in disgust at the disturbance, settling his head back down, eyes closed. She stared at him, eyes narrowing. "Really? God forbid my sickness disturbs your peace. I said I would share, but don't push your luck there, little man or you'll being finding a new place to sleep that's not our bed." She watched him pick his head up again and glare at her, rub his face against Helena's cheek, then glare back at her once more before setting his head down, his eyes half shut. "He's such a little punk! And you are a big push over. How long has he been lounging like that?"

"Since I sat down."

"Which was…"

"Maybe an hour or so. He's on phase two of his morning — second nap. The first one, curled up beside you, exhausted him."

"I want to come back in life as your cat."

"He's not my cat and, I assure you, you get far better attention from me than he does, my love. Besides, it was YOU he spent most of the morning with and YOUR pillows we argued over every night when you were gone."

"And you gave in, didn't you?"

Helena shrugged, disturbing Oscar's peace for the last time. He jumped down and rolled on his side under the table.

"I wouldn't say that. They weren't just any pillows. We came to an agreement."

After an empty silence, Myka's face became disfigured in her attempt not to laugh.

"Which was?"

She looked away from Myka. "I got one and we shared the other until he pushed me off."

"You are so…"

"Don't you dare say it!" Helena pointed a finger at her.

"Pussy whipped."

"Myka!"

Derisively Myka asked, "Were you as bad with Christina as you are with your cat?"

"I admit she knew which buttons to push. Charles complained I was far too lenient. He wasn't much better, really, but she was a good girl."

"Hmm, sounds like she could be as manipulative as her mother. Is that a genetic trait? Just want to know what I'm up against."

"I wouldn't worry too much, darling. It rarely works on you and when it does…well, lets just agree it's not something you need worry about with a child."

"See, that's where you're wrong." Myka shook a finger back at her. "You're assuming I don't know you're trying to manipulate me. I just let you think you are. I get what I want faster that way or I draw it out until you get desperate. It's a win-win in my book."

"It's really too bad you have a cold or I'd test that misconception of yours." She moved uncomfortably in her chair, crossing her legs. "You were away too long."

"What's the matter there? Got an itch?" Myka fought the smile.

"Nothing I can't take care of," she snapped back.

"Guest room. Second closet, top shelf on the right."

Helena swung her head around in a flash, facing her tormentor with a cold glare.

"What?!"

Laughing, Myka coughed, leaning her head back against the chair. "There's that Minoan glare I've missed so much." She rolled her head towards Helena, the glare turning into a disgusted sneer. "Seriously? Despite what you may think, I do clean the house. More often than you, actually. You might want to consider another spot for that box that's not in the guest room. I'm surprised you never thought of that. I would have expected it at least in our bedroom. I find it more convenient myself. Not as much fun alone though, is it? Let me know if you want to share that new addition. Slow simmer, Helena. Slow simmer."

"You are a facinorous giglot."

"You don't honestly think I don't know what that means, do you? I probably know Shakespeare better than you do, dear, and there are times I could say the same to you." She faced the warm sun, closing her eyes, still laughing at the quiet cursing beside her. "Oh, come on, Helena, it's not that big of a deal. A girl has needs and you did once say there were certain benefits to this century that you found valuable and we're not talking indoor plumbing here. At least not for the house. Although that has its uses too. Go nuts. I'm sick and I'll probably be fast asleep." Myka rolled her head towards Helena again, still smiling. "Trust me, I know how long I was gone and I'm not really up to doing anything about it."

"It's not the same and you know it," she grumbled. "I'd rather have you dripping snot and drooling on my shoulder now that you're home." She felt the warm fingers sneak between her own.

"Like I said," Myka continued. "I'm sick. I can pretty much guarantee snot and drool if that's what you want. I'm not going anywhere and will be waiting for any cuddling you require, uh, after.

She leaned back again under Helena's glare, ending her goading. "Soooo…What's with all the books? Does Artie know you have them?"

"Aerodynamics and aeronautical engineering," she replied with great reverence. "A great deal has happened since that first flight and I, unfortunately, managed to miss it. If I'd known that was soon to happen I may have managed to put off that whole bronze business. Artie didn't really seem to care as long as I don't blow them up."

"Don't make me laugh anymore," Myka complained coughing. "It hurts."

"Serves you right." She dropped Myka's hand, standing abruptly, collecting the two cups. "I'll go warm up the soup and make more tea. It's time for your medicine as well. I hope it tastes as bad as it smells."

"Helena," Myka called her back. "I'm sorry. I never thought your vibrator would be a pink elephant." She started laughing again. "Last I knew it was a purple rabbit."

"Myka! If that's your idea of an apology…"

"No!" Myka sobered immediately, cocking her head to the side, confused. Helena stood with her arms crossed, cups hanging from one hand. She stared at the flat stones of the patio, the dark haze of soiling showing on her bare feet as she rolled them slightly outward. "No. I'm sorry. You're right. I AM sorry. It's just…it's not like we've never laughed about this stuff before. It's me, Helena."

"I missed you," she mumbled, nearly inaudible. She looked up with sad eyes. "I know our schedules are erratic and we've always dealt with long absences," she glanced away quickly, "historically more because of me than you, so what do I have to complain about? And fine, we both have ways of relieving our sexual tensions. Just don't assume it's all about sex! It's just…" She looked away again. "Just don't make me go through one of those appointments alone again."

She turned away quickly pushing open the screen to the patio door, knocking it out of its tracks. Oscar jumped up at the sudden commotion taking off into the garden.

"Bloody Hell!"

Myka stared at the screen tipped on a corner against a chair as the door slammed.

"What the Hell just happened?" She started coughing. "She's not even pregnant yet." She stood up ready to follow, then stopped. "Space, Myka," she said to herself, rubbing her face. "You know better. Just give her space." Quietly, she struggled to replace the screen, ignoring the sounds from the kitchen, and returned to her chair, collapsing in it exhausted.

They ate the soup in silence. Helena finally pushed her bowl away, mostly untouched, and with a frown on her face picked up her workbook.

"You should lie down and rest. Your eyes are half closed as it is," Helena commented, eyes focused on the page in front of her as she tapped her pencil rhythmically on the table. The pencil stopped. She glanced over. "Do you want some tissues? You're dripping again."

"I already said I'm not an invalid," Myka retorted collecting the bowls and headed into the kitchen.

Returning, she threw the box of tissues to the lounger. Hesitating behind Helena, trying to comprehend the scratches on the pages of the workbook she was feigning renewed interest in, Myka placed her hands on the narrow shoulders and kissed the top of the dark head, warmed by the sun.

"I don't care that if you can survive doctor's appointments alone, even with Vanessa. It's not as easy for you and this wasn't the usual lube, oil, filter kind of thing. I wanted to be with you and would have been if I could have."

"I know."

The shoulders sagged slightly under Myka's hands.

"A general conference call and virtual hand holding wasn't exactly what I wanted either, especially for all of that. But, I also know once you get something set in your head…you would have been more stressed waiting. It's not going to be easy secretly working around appointments and everything else until the cat is out of the bag. I had a hard enough time avoiding Pete's curiosity as it was after Vanessa told him to pull over. Thankfully we ended up to our armpits with pica and he forgot."

She received only silence. She gently squeezed the shoulders and rested a cheek on the warm head, her words muffled by hair.

"You will not go through this alone. I promised you. This isn't your child we're talking about. It's ours."

Again, silence. The pencil started tapping again. Myka sighed, her hands slipping away from the shoulders and she dropped on the lounger coughing. When she looked up, Helena had never moved, remaining static all but for the tapping pencil, staring beyond the page in front of her with a blank expression fixed on her face.

"Helena, I don't know what to say or do right now. I don't even know what actually just happened. I'm sorry about the teasing. Obviously I hit a chord somewhere and I don't know what it was. If I can buy a vowel here…" She dropped her pounding head into her hands, her nose dripping, leaving a small dark spot on the stone beneath. She grabbed a tissue to wipe her nose hearing the chair push back. She lifted her head watching Helena sit in the chair opposite her which she herself had sat in earlier. A hand reached out for a clean tissue and gently wiped her nose again.

"Blow…gently," Helena said softly, waiting for Myka to comply. "Good. Now lie back and rest."

Myka eased down on her side with a groan. "I'm not done. Tell me what's going on." A soft smile greeted her opening eyes.

"Nothing of importance. Get some rest and we'll talk about it later when you're feeling better."

"No." Myka struggled against gravity to sit up. "This is important. You're upset and I'd really like to know why. Unless you want or need more space for some reason, which is totally okay, I'm not letting this go."

"Fine. I don't know what's wrong." She leaned back in her chair resting her feet against the lounger beside Myka, toes curling under. A soft hand settled on them, fingers slowly stroking the tops back and forth. "I'm frustrated. We've rarely seen each other, our sex life, for us anyway, has drastically fallen astray and I am pursuing something enormously overwhelming, seemingly alone at the moment, which you claim you are undecided on. Yet you sit here and refer to everything as if it's a given! Damn you for wanting to be prepared for genetic influences and nothing easy until the cat is out of the bag. You haven't claimed wanting a sheep so what cat is there to even let out? You've been gone for over a week in which we've barely spoken, beyond a quick moment from the warehouse and know nothing of our private life. I'm fighting over your pillows with a cat and the closest I seem to get to any physical contact with you is letting your nose drip on my shoulder. So, yes, I am very frustrated. You have no idea what the past week has been like for me. Don't get my hopes up with the present and future tenses and then tell me no."

She looked at Myka, waiting for some response but met only silence and a calm expression patiently waiting for her to continue her rant. "Yes, I survived my appointment and every diagnostic I ever thought I could ever withstand in one day. Vanessa was right though, I do like her. We spent a good hour merely chatting over tea in her office. You missed that part. We only called you for the technical aspects. She foresees a long journey in which she wishes to know who she is," she waved her hand in the air, "traveling with and says it's only fair for us to know the same. Did you know Vanessa went to school with her parents?"

"Vanessa mentioned it one night." Myka smiled. "You know Vanessa. She tried to calm me in the few quiet moments we had. I really did want to be there."

Helena nodded her head in acknowledgement. "She called this morning. Doctor Gardner. She has all the test results back. In short, everything looks fine and we can start trying as early as September if we so choose, but she, and I, want to meet together to discuss it with you. She wants to get to know you as well." She glanced at Myka, adding with a chuckle just short of being sarcastic, "All we need do now is decide yea or nay and find the daddy."

"Myka, I know it's not that simple and I realize I've completely turned our lives around from what we planned, but I want to have this baby because of you. You said yourself if it wasn't right for both of us than it wasn't right for either of us. We've always agreed on that one statement even if we don't come to an agreement at the same time. That's why we stand so strongly by it. I don't want to pressure you on this, and I know it may feel like I am, but please, don't drag this out. I need to know. I can't live in another form of limbo, even if it is of my own making."

She stared off into the garden, signaling she was done. The vegetable season was quickly changing. Myka was right, it did feel like fall.

"Okay. Um, not really ready for this and feel like crap…"

"I know. I wanted to give you at least another day but you did push," she whispered off to the side, avoiding Myka's eyes.

"Well, yeah, I did." She let out a long sigh, the air blowing forcefully through her lips. "When is the appointment?"

"Tentatively the end of this week. Next week if you prefer."

"Okay. Sooo, September, huh? Like in a matter of weeks. Feels like days."

Helena turned her head back, but stared at her feet still in Myka's warm hands, now motionless, and nodded her head silently.

"Which means you would want to do this…this huge thing in September. Which means we could feasibly be parents by, um, June. Bonafide parents. Diapers and all."

"Unlikely, but indeed possible if circumstances and luck allowed. And yes, diapers are part of the package among a great deal of other not so grand things."

"Wow. So it really is all on me now."

"I am sorry, darling, but yes, it is. That doesn't mean we need to make our final decision before we meet with Dr. Gardner. In fact, I'd rather we didn't until after, but I do need to know what you want. You once asked me what I wanted in our future. This is one of the things I now see, Myka. At one time you did too."

"Well, yeah, but that's when I stupidly assumed it would be me. I'm scared."

"Why? It's not like we haven't discussed this all, pulled it apart and put it all together again. Numerous times I might add."

"Because it's you, Helena. It's you. I've already lost you once, or twice, or whatever and came close to losing you another time. It's not going to be a stroll in the park."

"We both take that risk every day of our lives. Warehouse aside, one of us could get hit in the road getting groceries. That's just one of the distasteful things we need to prepare for. Myka, after that night in the warehouse with Christina, I vowed to myself to no longer focus on the negative aspects of my life, our lives, and focus on the wonders instead. Perhaps that's why I changed my mind and wanted to not-marry you in the way we did. It's not like I haven't done this once before. You think I can't handle it?"

"It's not that. I don't know if I can! I've watched you struggle so many times. From day one it seems. It's not any easier from my side of the fence, Helena. And don't take this the wrong way, but you're not 25."

"Isn't that why I'm feeling like a science project? You told me once that women my age have children all the time. Despite the grey hairs you've started to count on your more evil days, I'm not exactly old either. Believe me, it wasn't a stroll in the park at 25, especially in 1891. I'm certainly not an innocent in this. And, I'm not alone. We have a huge, wonderful, loving, if sometimes incredibly annoying, family surrounding us. More importantly, I have you. We have each other."

Myka smiled. "I don't think you've ever been an innocent."

"Well, there is that," Helena said smiling back. "But, I wasn't born that way. Whether good or bad, I gladly put a great deal of time and energy into losing that innocence and I haven't heard you complain. With that in mind, I recommend you lie back and rest while I continue with those calculations so we can address that other issue of ours which I am complaining about. If I didn't know better I'd say I was in danger of becoming a virgin."

"Um, from what I remember, not possible. You did a very good job losing your so called innocence and there is no way, in this life, you could ever even pretend to be a virgin."

"Lucky us. Let us hope my memory doesn't fail."

"You can't pretend. And there's nothing wrong with all that awkward fumbling. You're the one that says practice is always encouraged."

"Fumbling!?" She kicked Myka's hands away from her feet. "Since when have you known me to fumble? I think that cold of yours really has muddled with your head."

"When I have more energy and it doesn't hurt, I'll laugh." Myka's shoulders sagged as she took back a foot. "So if you'll forget that ego of yours for a minute and remember you're worried about reverting back to virgin-hood, you'll admit that we're not all ballet and grace in bed. Far from it. We've fumbled plenty of times. Despite our multiple mishaps, we've had plenty of laughs and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Finally giving into her fatigue, Myka stretched out on the lounger shutting her eyes, her hand resting on a lone foot. Helena dragged her chair closer and started to scratch in the workbook resting on her propped up knees, unsettled with the lingering end of the conversation. This was why she wanted to wait another day. She didn't want to overwhelm Myka with this information when she wasn't feeling well. Tomorrow Myka would be better after a full day's rest. But she couldn't leave it alone now, even if it had ended on a frivolous note.

She looked at the reclining figure, mouth slightly open to combat the congestion. Reluctantly, she finally spoke.

"Myka, may I ask you something?"

"When has my answer ever stopped you?" Myka responded not opening her eyes.

"More often than you think. Seriously, though, if we didn't actively have to find an alternative method to have a child and I was actually able to become pregnant with you the good old-fashioned way, and enthusiastically I might add, all fumbling aside would this be such a difficult decision for you? You don't need to answer. In fact I think I'd rather you didn't right now, but please think about that."

At some point the tired eyes opened. A soft smile spread across Myka's face. "There's probably an artifact out there somewhere that could solve that problem for us, and that doesn't mean we'd do it, but it doesn't mean I'd love our child any more or less." Her smile broadened. "It would certainly be easier, and probably a lot more fun to just go at it like rabbits."

She turned serious when Helena didn't respond, having expected at least a smile. "I don't know, but it's a fair question." She raised herself up on her elbow. "We're still agreed no drugs to start and nothing more than IUI, right?"

"Yes. She prefers back to back and understands our refusal of fertility drugs but that we remain open to the suggestion at a later date. I'll try no more than six months and more likely less depending on how things go."

"Somehow the bonking bunny scenario sounds more appealing. I don't want to set us up for disappointment."

"I don't want to force something that shouldn't be. I truly believe in fate within our chosen boundaries. If we are meant to have a child, we will succeed."

She closed her eyes, chin resting in the palm of her hand. That calm certainty of Helena's earnest expression relentlessly hung before her. She opened her eyes again, the unwavering expression greeting her. "Are there really sheep in trees?"

"I think there are, but only you can decide for yourself. Perspective, Myka."

"Hmm. September. Wow. That's a lot of stuff we'd need to take care of."

"Do you anticipate any changes from what we agreed upon months earlier?"

"Legally? No. Financially? No. Medically? No. The unexpected remains the same as does the day to day warehouse logistics. There are a few details we never agreed on."

"Father. We can argue that when and if the time comes."

"Which sounds to me like pretty soon in your mind. Are we really ready to completely flip our lives over?"

Helena still remained impassive.

"You'd have to get rid of the Mercedes."

"Whatever for?" Helena asked, aghast at the suggestion.

"It's a two seat convertible, Helena, with a 429 horsepower V-8 engine! I had to talk you down from the V-12!"

"It's shadow grey!"

"I don't care what color it is. Sheep aren't allowed. Especially mine." She sat up suddenly, immediately regretting the action, her head slightly spinning. "Oh my God, you didn't think of that one, did you? We're talking out with the sports car and in with the minivan."

"I will not drive a minivan! I leave that to your sister. I thought we were exchanging your car."

"It's called trading in, and yeah we are, preferably before the rear bumper falls off, but we don't need three cars, especially when one of them won't really be used for a long time. Lots of changes, including your choice of car. And here I was thinking YOU had all the answers figured out to throw back at me."

If she'd had the energy, Myka would have laughed at the look of consternation on Helena's face. "Hmm. This may change everything. I will not get rid of my car. I love that car."

"You didn't really need THAT car. It's more of a toy that entertains Steve's inner child. You just sit there and think about that one. I'm going back to bed. You've exhausted me. I need to kick this cold fast so I can breathe before we turn into virgins."

Her hand was caught as she passed Helena and she looked down into now uncertain eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I hear you loud and clear. I asked for time and I've dragged my feet. You aren't pressuring me, you're reminding me of reality. And, you asked me the right question. Tell Artie we have an appointment we can't miss. Vanessa will back us up if we need. I have another matter to push him on."

* * *

The small stream of light crossing the floor lit the way to the bathroom for Myka when she woke up coughing and grabbing for tissues. The space beside her was cold except for the corner of her feet where Oscar lay closely observing her every move. A chill crept through the open window. Shutting the window she followed the light to the office across the hall pushing the door open. She stood in the doorway allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright lights directed towards Helena's desk where she found her missing bedmate bent over diligently working with pencil and ruler.

"Helena, it's like two in the morning. Have you even been to bed?"

"Bloody Hell, Myka!" She jumped when the voice cracked the silence of the room, her hand smacking against the pounding heart in her chest. "Don't startle me like that. Give me some warning at least."

"Sorry. I would have thought the coughing, honking nose blowing and stumbling to the bathroom would have been some sort of clue. I assumed that's why you left the doors open half way. Have you really been at that since dinner?"

"Sorry, darling. Lost track of time." She worked out two more lines with the ruler.

Myka sat at her own desk facing Helena's, silently groaning at the expansion of clutter and papers into her space. "It doesn't have to get finished tonight you know," she croaked out before starting to cough again.

Brown eyes refocused from the paper to the woman sitting across from her. "Yes, I know, and there's no chance of that. Claudia has three different designs going. Tesla strike, surveillance, and a goo bomb. Once again I've hit an impasse. I thought if I could only work out just one of them…I need her input at this point. The modifications are proving troublesome. I still don't understand why this is so important to her. I need to convince her to concentrate on one design."

Myka took the copy of the original design sitting on her desk. "She didn't. Please tell me she did not hack into…"

Helena yanked the paper from her hand. "Yes, she did and you are to keep that to yourself. My nationality is of no help to us if it gets discovered. Quite the opposite I should think. Thankfully, she's very good at not leaving tracks behind." She turned off the light on her desk gazing at the white face across from her. "Sweetheart, you look terrible." Standing beside Myka she felt her forehead. "Well, no fever to be felt. Let's get you back into bed and I'll make you a nice hot toddy. Come on." She urged Myka across the hall back into bed.

"It's not the why or the what. It's the who," Myka mumbled into the steaming cup when Helena returned and sat on the bed beside her. Annoyed with the disturbance, Oscar moved to the opposite corner.

"I'm sorry?" She pushed the disheveled hair away from Myka's forehead.

"Mmm. Why does this always taste so good?" She took another sip letting the warm liquid soothe her throat. "The drone. It's not about the drone, it's about you. It's about the two of you. You really don't see that?"

"I'm sorry, darling, I'm not following. What are you saying?"

Myka smiled, resting her head back against the headboard. "Arrgh. Sometimes I just want to hit you over the head with a 2x4."

"That does seem a bit drastic."

"Sometimes you're so clueless." She chuckled finishing the cup, placing it on the night stand. She patted the right side of the bed waiting for Helena to crawl over beside her. "What was the last thing Claudia worked on, before the drone?"

"I'm not really sure," she said watching Myka's finger unbutton her shirt. She stopped the fingers, finishing the job herself. "A simple 'it's time for bed' will do, otherwise you're merely teasing me. Need I remind you of our brief conversation this afternoon?"

"Oh, the one where you're horny and I'm sick."

"Something to that effect." She threw the shirt off to the side.

"God, I can't believe it never occurred to you. Take a step back away from it. The last thing she worked on was your new tesla design. Alone. She built it by herself. It was your design."

"That was a brilliant design I came up with." She reached across Myka grabbing tissues for her dripping nose.

"I'm not five," Myka complained.

"I know, but it's one of the few times I get to take care of you. Now, explain the drone."

"It's a good thing I feel like crap or I would be looking for that 2x4. Helena, sweetie, honey, the wonderful, brilliant, egotistical woman I love. The drone is important to her because you're working with her on it. Not just the design, but actually building it, and blowing things up in the process. That means everything to her. When you handed her the design for the tesla, she was crushed you couldn't, and I mean physically, build it with her. She avoided it. She loves you. Almost, but not quite, and definitely in a very different way," she dragged a lazy finger across Helena's collarbone, "as much as I do. Almost everything coming out of the playroom since you came on board you worked on together. That's why the drone project is such a big deal to her."

"You had to touch me, didn't you?"

"I was trying to make a point." Myka sunk into the bed pulling a stiff Helena down beside her. "It's really late and I plan on at least working from here tomorrow. Now that you understand the drone, can you please get rid of your clothes and go to sleep?"

"Just give me a few minutes," she grumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked, her eye cracking open. "You're kind of stiff."

"Now who's clueless," Helena said shortly, getting out of bed. She grabbed her shirt off the floor not bothering with the buttons.

"Where are you going?" Myka asked, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"Not tired. I need to write a letter," she snapped over her shoulder from the door.

Still confused, Myka continued to hold herself up on her elbows staring at the bedroom door. She fell back chuckling into her pillow. It wasn't the office door she heard. It was the guest room.

"If I actually remember any of this, one of these days I'm so going to be able to make fun of her over this," she said to Oscar. "Better hope for major cuddle time when she gets back or you are going to end up with one really cranky mommy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything or ever want to own anything related to Warehouse 13 or make any profit as a result of its production. It has provided a platform for the creation and development of my personal world. For that I say thank you.

**A/N: **Thank you for all comments and reviews. They are always appreciated and considered. Keep crying, keep laughing. Without one, you can't have the other.

* * *

_Why was it such a surprise? How light the touch was; __intuitive, sensitive and soft,__ unhurried. __Teasing, stroking, caressing. Taut muscles strained tendons and ligaments, knees and ankles ached with the rising pressure. Back arching. A burning deep below her stomach._

"Hey, what's wrong?" Myka muddled at the jerk beside her. She struggled to sit up, tried to rub the haze of sleep from her face, and pushed her hair out of her face. She reached out placing her hand on the damp back hearing the ragged breaths she felt beneath her hand, her mind reaching out. "God, you're wet," she mumbled, stroking the back.

"You don't know the half of it," Helena responded moving away quickly. "And you're not really helping right now."

"Hey," Myka managed more clearly, "It wasn't a nightmare. I'd know that. What's going on?"

"It all depends on what your definition of nightmare is."She quickly retreated to the bathroom.

Myka heard the tap and the splash of water, waiting patiently for her return. Instead of crawling back into bed, she paced in front of the bed, hands on her hips, breathing deeply. Frantically, a hand rose pushing her hair back in frustration.

Hugging her knees to her chest, Myka watched closely. "Sweetie, you're going to wear a path in the rug. At least tell me what's going on. I know it wasn't a nightmare. I register those halfway around the world now. Even asleep I didn't feel a thing. So what's got you so worked up? Please, tell me what happened."

She stopped short, turning sharply towards Myka sitting in the middle of the bed where she'd recently been happily asleep in ignorance, an arm flung across Helena's middle. "You want to know what's wrong? Another one of those bloody dreams. That's what's wrong!"

"Wait a minute, what dreams?"

Helena looked away with a heavy, frustrated sigh. "The kind that you find so amusing!" She gestured wildly in the air resuming her pacing.

Digging through her memories, Myka struggled to make sense of this apparently obvious revelation. Rubbing her face again, it scrunched up with concentration. "I'm sorry, honey, you're going to have to help me out here. This cold medicine isn't helping."

Stopping short again at the end of the bed, Helena leaned forward supporting herself with her arms on the edge of the bed. "A…a….Aargh! A sex dream!"

Myka failed miserably at not laughing. "News flash, Helena, most people generally enjoy those kinds of dreams."

"It appears I'm not most people! Those people, like you from your unrestrained mirth, most likely sleep through them or at least get some sort of resolution! I, however, am finding them very disturbing!"

"Ah." Myka turned the light on beside her, a soft glow warming the room. "What's this really all about? The dream or the not, um," she chuckled lightly, "not resolving part. 'Cause the last part we might be able to do something about."

"This isn't funny, Myka! Besides, I've tried that and it doesn't help. Very much the opposite." She dropped her head forward, her hair hiding her distress in a pool on the bed.

"Okay, I'll take your word on that. So, not laughing." She struggled to be serious. "Can you come here?" Myka asked finally, carefully patting the bed beside her.

"No. I don't want to be anywhere near you right now." Helena pushed away from the bed assuming a defensive stance Myka rarely saw anymore.

"Um, okay," Myka frowned, all mirth squelched. "Not sure I understand that one, but I'll let it go."

"Do you really think your near proximity to me right now is going to be helpful?"

"I'm flattered, I think. Cold shower?"

"Not funny, Myka. I've tried that too. I do not like these dreams!"

"Wait a minute, you're talking plural here. How many times has this happened and where was I? Because I don't remember this ever being a problem before."

"You were more than amused and happy to point out the one I didn't wake up from. I didn't give it much thought. Why would I? As you've pointed out, it's not an uncommon phenomenon. It's not as if I've never experienced such dreams before." She grabbed Myka's robe, thought again, then grabbed her clothes from the night before quickly dressing. She looked up as she zipped up her jeans to see Myka's curious expression. "It smells like you, damn it!"

Myka nodded. She actually understood that one. She'd reluctantly and viciously thrown Helena's pillows across the room on more than one occasion herself.

"Can you at least sit in the chair?" Myka waited for an exasperated Helena to sit down and push the chair back another foot away from the bed. "I already know the answer, but I'm asking anyway. Do you want to tell me about them? How often?"

"At least three, that I remember, while you were gone. You've been dead to the world with that cold of yours. And no, I don't want to talk about them."

"How much do you remember?"

"Myka…" she whined.

"Helena…" Myka whined back.

She scratched her forehead concentrating. "I don't know," she whimpered in agony. "Enough. TOO much. The first time there was a who. There's never been a face since, nor do I have any sense of who, and I wake up before…it's over. Is that enough?"

"And it's not me," Myka said knowingly, calmly leaning back against the headboard.

Helena sat uncomfortably, reluctantly shaking her head. "No. That much I do know," she said remorsefully.

"That's okay. It doesn't bother me." She sighed, yearning to reach out to her. "I'd touch you if I could, but obviously not a comfort to you right now. It's just a stupid dream. You can dream about anyone you want, it's your dream. You don't honestly think I dream about you all the time, do you? I mean, it's a nice idea and all, but reality is it doesn't really happen that way." She smiled reassuringly. "Anyway, I get the real deal and that is so much better."

Helena collapsed against the back of the chair, her feet set securely in place on the floor. "I'd rather it were you," she said into her lap before looking back at Myka's calm, sympathetic face.

"What else? Are you, um, enjoying it?" Myka prodded softly. "In your dream that is."

Helena hesitated, looking away. "Yes," she whispered, adding reluctantly, "A great deal, in fact."

"Well, that's a plus, I guess. Are there aspects of it you don't like? I'm not asking for details."

Helena's head jerked back. "The whole fucking dream, Myka!"

"That's not what I meant. How do I say this?" She rubbed the bridge of her nose, thinking. "Are you and…phantom 'X'..." she sighed heavily looking up at the ceiling, squinting her eyes shut. "Okay, here goes. In these dreams, are you, um, performing anything…any sexual acts that you wouldn't normally do or feel comfortable doing…say, um…shit…with me? God that wasn't easy."

"I don't know if I want to answer that," she said quietly, staring at the floor.

"It's okay, I think you just did. You wanted me to read the journals and I did. Not to mention the ones I found in your attic. There's no judgement here, sweetie." She smiled softly. "You have no idea how hard it is not touching you right now, but I get that."

"Those two still disturb you, don't they?"

"This is about you, not me. I said no judgement."

"I have no desires to…We have plenty of room to explore without crossing borders into places I have no desire to revisit."

"I know, and I won't ask. But, I'll guess some of...that content...is a part of your past. It makes sense that some things would creep in where you least want them."

"There's more to it, though," she burst with frustration. "I just can't make sense of it."

"It's a dream, Helena. It's not supposed to make sense."

"Except we know that's not always true."

"Well, I'm not having the same dream, so I'm not really worried about it."

"That's reassuring," Helena said sarcastically, jumping up quickly. "Let's not forget I feel ghosts, too."

"I know, but I don't see where that impacts these dreams." She sighed again aware of the abrupt end to the conversation. "You're not coming back to bed, are you?" Myka asked, sliding down under the covers grabbing Helena's pillows.

"No, I'm sorry. I can't. I'm too wound up and extremely disturbed. I'll be across the hall trying to work out the medical history Elizabeth was able to come up with. I need to write a response. She wants to hear from you too, don't forget."

"Okay. I'll get to it tomorrow," Myka responded, head burying deep in Helena's pillow. "It's just a dream, Helena. Try going for a run. It helps sometimes."

"When I come back, I'm taking that pillow back."

"Fight you for it."

Hours later Myka awoke, wrapped around both of Helena's pillows, to the smell of coffee. She rolled onto her back stretching. _Well, the coffee maker obviously didn__'__t run away and it still smells functional. The question is: Is it drinkable?_ she thought. She reached for the tissues beside the bed blowing her nose in disgust. _Really over the cold thing. No wonder she__'__s having dreams. If we don__'__t have sex soon we really are going to revert to virgin-hood. Get used to it, Myka. She wants a kid. First thing that goes they all say. So not us. What the Hell is she thinking? _She smiled to herself. She could imagine what she was thinking.

The temptation of coffee dragged her out of bed and into the shower. Dressed in comfy clothes, she headed down the stairs to face the unknown. Considering just making a new pot, she peeked outside first, confused. Helena obviously didn't come back to bed, but she was now in Myka's robe, legs fully exposed as she diligently scribbled in her workbook using her propped up knees as a surface. _We really need to try the sex thing. I refuse to start counting days._

Lost in her thoughts, she poured the coffee forgetting her original plan. It was only after three sips she realized her mistake. It was as good as Claudia's.

"Who's been teaching you to make coffee? Who actually dared let you near it?" Myka asked wandering outside.

Not looking up, Helena responded, "No one. You didn't actually think I'd make the attempt, did you? That's still a skill that continues to elude me. Claudia made it. She saw the lights on earlier this morning and came over. We talked about her trip and the issues I came up against with on the drone. She's agreed to concentrate on the least complicated one."

Kissing the top of the head, Myka threaded her fingers through the soft hair she pulled back. "That was nice of her. Glad you got that worked out. We should have her over so I can hear about it."

"It sounds like they had a relaxing and fun trip. Something I wouldn't mind - with you." She heard the slurp behind her. "Still feel like moving?" She flashed a smile up at Myka.

"Never really did. Even I have a breaking point, though. How are you doing? Couldn't get back to sleep?"

"Apparently not." She heard the quiet snickering behind her. "It's not funny, Myka!"

"I'm sorry. It's not if it upsets you this much." Myka pushed Helena's legs down straddling her lap. Taking the workbook from her hands, she threw it aside and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging the stiff, unyielding body closer. "Everyone has those dreams."

"Yes, I know that, but you seem to sleep through yours. I'm the one who is waking up during them, unfinished I might add, with an explicit memory of them. You have no idea how distressing that is."

"Considering you're recent complaints about our sex life, and you're not alone in that, it makes sense." She leaned back, not releasing her arms from around Helena's neck. "Really, how many times?" Her fingers played with the fine hairs at the nape of Helena's neck, feeling her relax.

"I don't know. More often than I like."

"Hmm. Talk to Abigail?"

"I think not." She stared into the smiling green eyes. "I prefer to keep this between the two of us for the moment."

"I'm pretty impressed by your honesty last night. That was personal stuff you shared and I know you didn't really want to talk about it. You know it's always okay to keep somethings private. All you have to do is say so."

"I almost did. I didn't share everything."

"I wouldn't expect you to." She placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "You know," Myka whispered, dragging a finger between the fabric, "we could try another approach."

"I did try to come back to bed," Helena managed in a tight voice. "You wouldn't share my pillows and I found your presence still disturbing. You have no idea how intoxicating your scent is. I fear I have an overdeveloped sense of smell when it comes to you."

"I think I have a pretty good idea about the intoxicating part. Works both ways. Is that really such a bad thing?"

"At times, very."

"And you dressed in my robe, half-naked in the morning sun on the patio, was your answer."

"Ah, well, that wasn't intentional, merely comfortable. The thought of providing you witha nice breakfast was. As far as your alternative approach is concerned, and it may be difficult to understand this, but that dream has left me too unsettled and more than wary. I don't want to mix that dream with you."

"Okay." Myka sat in the other chair gathering the cut up fruit on a plate and pouring out a bowl of granola. "Give me some time, but I'm sure that'll make sense." She crunched on a spoon of cereal watching some birds jump nimbly around the roses along the back wall. "If it's bothering you this much, and talking to me isn't ideal, then please talk to Abigail. At least think about it."

They sat in silence as Helena continued to scribble and Myka ate. Myka smiled inward as she felt Helena's hand eventually come to rest on her thigh. She leaned back in her chair listening to the furious scratch of pencil on paper, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face and the hand on her thigh. That break in contact never lasted for long, even with the worst of arguments.

Looking at her watch, Myka stood up holding the hand, reluctant to break the contact. "It's still early. I'm getting another cup of coffee. Need anything?"

As was her nature, Helena remained focused on her work, blindly reaching out for her glass. "Orange juice?" She hesitated, finally looking up, shyly adding, "And my vitamins?"

"Yeah." She smiled back, slowly letting the hand slip away. Halfway to the door she heard the farnsworth interrupt their moment of peace. Myka cursed, grumbling loudly. "What the Hell does he want? I just looked at my watch. We are no where close to being late."

"You took the job." She heard from behind her as she flipped the device open and poured her coffee.

"What do you want? We're not late yet."

"I love how you've learned to answer like her," Artie snapped back.

"Record yourself once in a while, Artie. Maybe it's not her I'm emulating. Maybe you'll figure out why Claudia calls you a barkosaurus. What do you need?"

"Mrs. Frederic was my wake up call."

"In that case, Artie, then you're doing something very wrong," she said laughing into her cup. "Helena might be able to give you some help with that. She's excellent with the whole wake up call thing."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. You know that issue you keep bugging about?"

"Which one? I'm starting to lose count."

"The Brazilian one," he answered, irritated.

Myka snorted wishing the screen was in color for the look on Artie's face. "Yeah…" She continued to chuckle while she looked out at the patio. Helena still focused on her work, she remembered to get the orange juice and vitamins, making a face at the big bottle. "God, these things are huge."

"What?" Artie barked at her.

"Sorry, Artie. Just trying to multitask my morning, and note I said morning. What do you want again?"

"A favor. I need you as back up for Claudia. It may not be a one time thing."

"Huh?"

"Hello! Aren't you listening?" Artie almost yelled.

She leaned on the counter, staring at the vitamins. "Yeah," she answered absently. "Tell me again what this favor is and what's in it for me. And do not make me miss that appointment Helena and I have. That's non-negotiable..."

"Myka, where are you going?" Abandoning their breakfast on the patio, Helena chased her up the stairs, watching her quickly change.

"I have to do Artie and Mrs. Frederic a favor," she yelled down the hallway from the unfinished room. "I don't have a lot of time," she added returning with a small carry on bag. She started grabbing clothes, uncharacteristically shoving them in her bag haphazardly. "Claudia and I have a plane to catch."

"What favor?"

Myka stood in front of her, her face turning into that pleading expression she'd developed over the past months that clearly said, 'please don't ask'. "I'm sorry. It's one of those things I can't tell you. It's not normal procedure and it's not in the manual. Claudia needs back up. Trust me, I really need to go."

"There's no such thing as normal procedure and you're the only one that's actually read that manual. Where are you going?"

The face again.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to answer that question sooner than later. I'll call when I get there." She pulled a few items from the closet.

"Why do I suddenly get the feeling you took this job as an unspoken punishment for all of my so called disappearing acts?"

Turning around expecting to ward off an argument, Myka found Helena leaning against the wall, the tie of the robe useless, smirking. She took two steps towards her, stroking her cheek. "Yes. I'm punishing you every chance I get for that. Sudden trips, lots of secrets, surprise, awkward visits from Mrs. Frederic, and the occasional special gifts for you AND Claudia. You never brought home us presents. Well, you did bring me that," she tugged the edge of the robe, "when it was confusingly inappropriate. Maybe I'll finally come home with a robe for you this time. One that actually fits you." She tightened the tie to her robe. "And, that's why I always call you when I arrive and before I board every plane and every night when I get a chance to while I'm gone." She quickly kissed her forehead, returning to throwing items in her bag.

"You secretly like me in your robe or you'd have done something about it by now." Helena grabbed her arm as she came back from the bathroom with her toiletries. "Are you even allowed to fly with that cold?"

"Vanessa cleared it and I'll pop some meds. Don't worry, I don't want to end up with a sinus infection anymore than you do. As much as I'm learning to love you mothering me to death, I'm pretty much over this thing." She shrugged. "I can sleep on the plane."

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. What you're saying is you've been too sick, thus far, to act upon any carnal desires, but you can now travel in a plane?"

"Trust me sweetie, I'd be a lot happier acting than getting on a plane right now. It's getting to me too. Unfortunately, that's been put on hold, again. Besides, we tried the other night. My nose wouldn't stop running, I couldn't breathe, and you ended up flat on your back laughing in hysterics."

"This is true."

An evil grin grew on Myka's face. "At least you can privately address the issue in the, um, guest room." She stumbled back laughing when Helena pushed her away. "Hey, consider yourself lucky. I'm stuck with Claudia and get to suffer in silence. Or not silence because she can't stop talking. Plus side, I'll get to hear every detail of her camping trip and we won't have to have her over. Maybe we can work on that other thing instead."

Two arms wrapped around Myka's middle as she zipped up her bag and tossed it on the floor. "You could always take the phone into the bathroom," Helena whispered in her ear. A loud, surprised squeak followed when Myka suddenly pulled her onto the bed.

Facing her as the bed settled, Myka chuckled. "Phone sex? We've tried that too. We always end up laughing so hard one of us usually falls off a bed."

"Also very true. What about our appointment with Dr. Gardner?" Helena asked softly. "It's already been changed once."

"I promise I'll be back in time. It's just a short down and back trip. Worst case scenario, I'll steal a parachute and jump out over the office when we fly over it. Artie knows I have to be back. I'll be there."

"Hmm. I'd actually like to see that. Can you parachute?"

"Actually, yeah, I can. Not on the top of my list of fun things to do, so please don't ever let Claudia know. But completely certified and can do it in a pinch — screaming all the way down. Something you should think about."

"Not bloody likely. The grappler suits me just fine and I've managed plenty of precarious situations well enough without jumping out of a plane."

"You didn't have to worry about jumping out of planes in your first life."

"I hate it when you're right."

"I know." They heard a pounding on the door. She flashed a smile, dropped a quick kiss on her nose, and jumped up. "That's Claudia. I'm sorry, I've got to go. Sweetie, I'll be there. I promise. I'll push the plane myself and drive all night if I have to, but I will be there."

"Myka," Helena stopped her at the door. She sat on the edge of the bed, her clothes askew. "You haven't given me any indication what side of the pasture fence you're leaning towards. Do you enjoy torturing me so?"

"No, I don't. I'm trying really hard not to."

"Do you even have a side? All you've done is ask a lot of questions and counter my answers."

"That's called discussion and debate and I've come up with some very important points you haven't worked out yet." She sighed at the fallen face. Claudia pounded on the door again. "I think so, but I want to be certain. I'm really scared, Helena. Nothing is final until after that appointment. Are you okay with that or do you really need me to say before I leave? Don't you already know anyway?"

Helena watched her standing in the doorway, bag in hand, her expression softening. "No, I'm not exactly 'okay' with it. I'm not entirely sure I do know and it's not me that's blocking you. You don't know you're doing it. If I really needed you to tell me I'd ask you outright."

"Fair enough. I love you."

"That I do know without a doubt."

"Good. Tell that lazy cat of yours I'm counting on him to watch over you while I'm gone. Oh, and you get the pillows. He can keep his furry little butt off of mine. And no, we are not getting him his own pillow."

* * *

The house was dark except for the the single light at the top of the stairs. Oscar blinked from his perch on the nearest chair, obviously guarding the door, and jumped down to greet her.

"There's the big protector," she said softly, scratching his head as he rubbed against her leg, finally falling down purring. "If only granddad could see you now. Time to send some new pictures, little man."

She could see the bedroom door was still left open a crack, blocking most of the light out. If she didn't know better, she would tease Helena that the door was only cracked open for the cat and not to block out the light. They rarely had need to shut the door. Oscar learned quickly when his company wasn't wanted and quickly scurried off before getting kicked off.

She restrained her urge to run up the stairs and walked up quietly instead, Oscar leading the way. They'd grown beyond staying up for each other, gaining control of that thing that prevented them before. Just knowing the other was on the way seemed to be enough now, but Helena would still wake up when she opened the door.

She quickly undressed and crept in under the covers. "Hey, you," she whispered, hugging the warm body to her and burying her nose in Helena's neck.

A soft sigh escaped from a deep sleep wiggling back into the warmth. "Mmm. You're home. I wasn't sure you would make it. I had visions of you sweeping in at the last minute tomorrow."

"Of course I made it," Myka whispered against the base of her neck. Her face retreating, she settled for resting her check against the back of her head, trying to blow the wayward strands of hair out of her mouth. "Claudia complained all the way, even though she wasn't the one driving. I vote for private planes and a runway."

"I suspect a runway in the middle of nowhere would defeat the purpose of being hidden in the middle of nowhere. What time is it?" Helena mumbled turning around in her arms.

"I don't know. Late," Myka answered softly into the darkness. "Do you really care?"

"Not particularly now that you're home. House rule number one," she whispered leaning into the warm body waiting for the anticipated kiss. She opened her sleepy eyes, peering closely into Myka's, now darkened with the night. "I don't think that one stuck."

"That line only works so many times," Myka whispered returning for a longer kiss, absorbing the warmth surrounding her.

"But it's still working." She laid back as Myka continued to pepper her face and chest with kisses. "I see I need not ask how you are feeling."

"Much better. Long time in the air meant lots of time to rest and I made Claudia sit three rows behind me. I feel like playing connect the dots." She traced a path with her tongue from one freckle to another. "You've gotten some sun this year. I kind of like it when you have actual tan lines to play with."

"Did you take care of Artie's favor?" Helena asked, clearing her throat.

"Hmm?" She lifted her head. "Not sure. We tried our best, but I have a feeling it's going to need some work." She returned to the freckles, following a line to her neck. "Time will tell, but I really, really hope so."

"Darling, I know this may be difficult to believe, and I can't believe what I'm about to say, but I've had an incredibly long day and as much as I'm enjoying your attentions, it's late and I'm tired."

She lifted her head again sliding to Helena's side. "Not the home coming I was hoping for. Does this mean you're getting old?"

"Ha. I'd take great care in posing such a question, my dear. It means I've been finding alternative energy releases for my frustrations while you were away and have spent a lot of free time in the gym exhausting myself. I welcome your arms though."

Myka gathered her in her arms, pulling her close. "What did I miss? Any more dreams?"

"Hmmm. Let's think about they, shall we? I spent a lot of time in the gym if that answers your question. Otherwise, uneventful. Oscar has been very naughty while you were gone."

"Ooo, gym time. That sucks. And Oscar naughty? Not possible. He was guarding the door. Now what has he done?" She looked around the room. "Actually, where did the ruddy little bugger go?"

Helena scowled, examining Myka's face closely. "You do realize that's not something I would actually say. I never know if you're mocking me when you pick these little things up from those television shows you watch with Steve and Abigail. Anyway, the ruddy little bugger has been sneaking out at night. He was home tonight because Steve dragged me out of the gym for dinner. Steve is surprisingly quick."

"I'll have a chat with him tomorrow. God, how can I be so tired and so wired at the same time?"

Helena yawned, readjusting her pillow. "Adrenaline from the drive and the coffee you drank in the process, I'd think. Tell me what you're going to say to that cat of ours that he will blatantly ignore. It'll help settle you down."

Myka felt a wiggling at the foot of the bed. "What are you doing?"

Grunting, Helena kicked once more. "Taking my socks off. I have you back." She buried her feet under Myka's legs.

"Damn, they're cold! It's technically still summer. Do we need to worry about that?"

"About what?" she asked clearly falling asleep.

"Your hands and feet always being cold. Are either Vanessa or Dr. Gardner worried about that?"

Mumbling into her pillow Helena absently responded, "Not that they've mentioned. Why would they be? They've always been cold as far back as I remember, even as a child."

"Just making sure there isn't a circulation issue we need to worry about. Baby's have a way of messing around with that as it is. I'm already used to your cold feet, so that's not an issue as long as you're okay."

"I don't recall there being any issue with Christina other than one would expect," she said annoyed, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. "She enjoyed making me dizzy though. Why?" she grumbled, then paused. Her eyes flew open. "My feet. You're worried about my feet being cold."

"Well, not just your feet, but I don't really want to think about the long list that's already formed in my mind or I'll have a panic attack. That dizziness thing kind of scares me."

Helena sat up, staring down at Myka. "Long list. You're filing a mental list."

Her hair had fallen, partially covering her face from Myka's view. Myka bit her lip and reached up pushing it back over her shoulder, her hand running down the arm Helena held herself up by, stopping on top of her hand.

"You know I'm going to watch you like a hawk," Myka said seriously. "If you think Claudia's bad, you haven't seen anything yet. I will plague you."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she cautiously asked linking her fingers with the ones on top.

"Depends on what you think I'm saying." Myka said shyly glancing up at the blank face looking down at her. "If she can convince me that you're going to be okay, then yeah, I think I'm saying what you think I'm saying."

Helena continued to stare at her, wide awake now, a sardonic laugh rumbling from her chest. "Oh, Myka, now is not the time to be playing games."

"I'm not. It's you and me or not at all."

"You and me. Us. Together," Helena said slowly.

"Together. I want us to try to have that future with a kid in it. Ooff!" Helena fell on top of her, kissing her. Pushing her away slightly, Myka beamed. "You really didn't know what I was thinking?"

"Myka, you completely blocked me out. You can do it, you just can't control it — yet. What? When? Why?" She stopped. "I could smack you right now."

"I needed to be certain. YOU need me to be certain. It was a long trip and I did really did make Claudia sit three rows behind me — both ways. Then she sort of found me sitting in a tree in…that place we went to. I found a sheep in a tree, it just happened to be in a far away place. Perspective."

"Claudia found you in a tree? Am I allowed to ask what kind of tree?"

Myka shook her head and rolled Helena onto her side, watching her scrunch a pillow under her head. "Probably not."

"And what do you plan on saying to our son or daughter where you go when you can't say?"

"Oh, well, I already figured that out," Myka said proudly. "See, I have been thinking about all of this. Aunt Grace. She figured it out. We'll just tell these fantastical stories of wonderful, magical places with great beasts of wonders until he or she is more interested in a new story than where I've actually been."

"That may actually work. So tell me, this magical tree in this wonderful, mystical place…"

Myka laughed. "Ah-ha! You're catching on. It wasn't that hard really once I got beyond the 'holy crap' part. You pretty much nailed it on the head. If we could manage it on our own, and no I don't want to know if there is a way out there, then yeah, I'd be all for it. I needed to get my head around the what is normal part." Helena perched back up on her elbow listening closely. "Working here, we're surrounded by things that mess up the normal in the weirdest ways, change things, and inevitably messes things up. We see it every day. You lost yourself in that world. When abnormal becomes normal, normal sometimes doesn't seem normal. Does any of this make sense?"

"You started doubting if what we're doing is playing with the natural order of things?"

"No. At least I don't think so. Having a baby just seems so…normal and we are so not normal. We're not dealing with artifacts. It's as normal as we can get. We just need help with the stupid secret ingredient and finding the best way to get it where it needs to go. It's not getting there and making the trip the usual way. No way in Hell, babe."

Helena leaned in with a soft kiss. "Agreed."

"Yeah, I'm still going to worry about you and the baby, but that wouldn't change if you were 23, 25 or 35. If it's meant to be, it will be. If not…Well, no matter what, we'll get through it together. Miraculously, we always have. I love you and I can't think of anything I want to share with you more now."

"Did it ever occur to you that we may just be more normal than you think?" Helena asked seriously.

Myka rolled back on her back pretending to think. "Ummmmm," she faced Helena again, "No. Longest courtship in history. You were a tortured bronze statue, I was five and my crazy aunt kept trying to tell your way younger cousin that's older than you, that alone is absurd, that we'd eventually find each other. We are so not normal."

"You're sure about this? You're honestly not doing this because I want to?"

"Yes, and without a doubt. I wanted to before. I took a detour in Hawaii. Don't get me wrong, I'm still scared, and your doctors have a lot of convincing to do, but it's a good kind of scared I think. And wow, I'm really tired all of a sudden now that that just escaped."

"I suggest you start getting used to that feeling," Helena said with a soft chuckle, searching out Myka's hand. "This is likely to be your new not tired feeling. Children bring a new definition to the word tired."

"So I've heard," she mumbled behind closed eyes.

"Myka?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you actually ever changed a diaper?"

"Good God, no. I tried once. I think I had the wrong end."

"Do tell me you're joking?"

"About the trying part or having the wrong end part? Hey! Damn your cold feet." She shifted slightly. "Shove 'em under."

"You'll figure out which end very quickly."

"I'll figure it out when and if we get there."

"Indeed you will."

* * *

The door slammed behind them and Myka quickly found herself firmly pressed against it, her mouth freely surrendering, held captive by Helena's insistent, impatient one. Her shirt was pushed up by eager hands gliding up her sides, thumbs scraping her abdomen.

"I refuse to wait any longer. Pica, your bloody cold, flying off to no where," Helena's mouth returned, hungry, "bouncing around the world…" Her lips made a path down Myka's neck, pulling her hips into her by her belt loops. Myka's head banged against the door.

"Ouch. Damn that had to hurt."

Myka's eyes opened at the voice coming from the kitchen. Helena spun around toward the intruder, Myka's arms holding her tightly against her.

"Vanessa. What are you doing here?" Myka demanded, too surprised to be embarrassed.

"Oh, I don't know," she swung the bottle of champagne between her fingers, "I got a phone call from Sam. Wanted to talk. Something about knocking up your wife. So…" She aimlessly held out the bottle.

"Vanessa, seriously, you are the only person that could get away with saying that," Myka stuttered, still restraining her frustrated lover.

"I know." She smirked. "But, it looks like you two have other plans. I should have guessed. So I'll just quietly sneak out…"

"Uh, well, no point now. You could say the moment disappears pretty quickly, like a rock in a cold lake, when you unexpectedly find your doctor in your house. How did you get in our house?" Myka asked with real curiosity, loosening her grip on Helena, feeling her star to relax against her.

"I asked Claudia to break in for me. Something about patient doctor privilege. She didn't believe me and is probably grumbling somewhere deep in the warehouse right now, but she did it. She knows not to piss off the person that wields the needles."

"Claudia strikes again," Helena grumbled, "as a third party."

"So, who's popping this cork?" Vanessa asked casually. "As I remember from a certain wedding, this is a tasty specimen." She feigned interest in the label. "Don't you agree, Helena?"

"Indeed it is." Helena took the bottle out of her hand. "If you keep handling it like that, we'll have a slight explosion and I wouldn't want to waste it in such an unfortunate manner, especially after our dunk in the lake. Might as well make the best of it."

"Really, I can leave. It was presumptuous…"

Myka hooked her arm through Vanessa's. "Trust me, the moment is way over. Come on."

Myka grabbed three glasses, following her out to the patio.

"I promise it won't happen again. So life with Claudia, huh?" She cleared her throat again. "I should have called, but I also know your gloating circle is pretty small right now." A glass was placed in her hand. "Wow, I don't even think I heard the hiss on that."

"Of course not. You're going to allow this?" Helena asked, eagerly awaiting the first sip.

"You've got a few weeks at the earliest and I highly doubt you're going to make it a habit. So, from the only person you know right now that can give you a toast," she raised her glass, "To the beginning of an uneventful journey but what I can only imagine will be the wildest hormonal roller coaster ride I'll ever witness."

Putting her glass down for a second, Myka eyed Vanessa closely. "You're scaring me."

"You're already scared, Myka," Vanessa stated. "Don't tell me you haven't considered HG Wells with surging hormones. You're a better woman than I. So glass up. May you keep laughing and remember to have a sense of humor. It's one of the things that's going to get you through this."

"Aren't we forgetting something here," Helena broke in. "Damn this is good. I'm not actually pregnant yet."

"Doesn't matter, Helena. Your journey started the minute you threw this one a curve ball and said you wanted to have a baby."

"She's kind of right," Myka admitted, draining her glass and reaching for the bottle. Glasses replenished she sat back on the lounger, Helena following close behind searching for some of the lost intimacy. Unsuccessful in her attempt to tuck in front of Myka and drink champagne she subtly took Myka's glass away, placing the two on the ground. She scooted back pulling the arm of a now amused Myka over her.

"I really can leave," Vanessa said, smiling over the nonchalant production. Myka's hand unconsciously stroked Helena's arm.

"No need. As already mentioned, the moment was broken. This will do — for now." Helena smiled cordially. "So, the Regents. How are we, or should I say you, approaching this?"

"Honestly?" Vanessa bobbed her head back and forth, sighed, looked into her glass and filled it, taking a satisfying sip. "I haven't figured that out yet. At this point they don't need to know anything. You have every right to want and try to have a family. That's completely confidential."

Myka gave a small snort. "Well, it's not like we're quietly managing this behind our bedroom door."

"You just really opened the door to some amusing retorts which I'll keep to myself." Vanessa laughed, finally managing a red hue to appear on Myka's face.

"She's right, darling.I'll refrain from mentioning the issue of windows."

"I hate when you do that. So back to the Regents…"

"Hate what?" She turned to look at Myka.

"Mention what you say you won't in the same sentence."

She shrugged wrapping the arm tighter. "You were saying, Vanessa?"

She sat back smiling, reaching for the bottle again.

"Myka," Helena said in a stage whisper. "I do believe our doctor is aiming to be intoxicated".

"Considering what we're about to put her through, I think she's allowed."

"I agree, but it's unfair I can't join in. Think of what we have in the basement!"

"Should have thought of that before you built it."

"It wasn't an issue at the time. By the way, there will be a delivery soon."

"Speaking of deliveries, and Regents…"

Myka held up her hand. "Hold on, Vanessa." Her face froze, confused, contemplating the new announcement. "How much and why when you aren't drinking it."

"It's not forever!" Helena scoffed, then added dejected. "Two cases. All worthy of aging! It's meant for the 'Do Not Touch' section."

"You have a 'Do Not Touch' section?" Vanessa asked, completely surprised.

"Of course. I put a great deal of thought into my construction."

"And if it ever fails, you'll be over here sedating her." Myka shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan," Vanessa said slowly. "There's no need for them to know anything until when and if we get the plus sign. I see no difference if another couple was struggling with infertility and opting for IVF, even. They will have to know. It was my policy for good reason. I can put you on an undisclosed, confidential medical waver in the beginning that limits your activities. I don't feel comfortable with an immediate announcement, nor do I suggest you do it either. But, we've got time. I may be winging it and anticipate a slap on the wrist. Your well being, of all of you, is primary concern. Let the Regents be mine." She emptied her glass setting it aside.

Myka scrambled over a protesting Helena to grab her glass, now warm. "When do we start? And who's doing it?"

"I think you have a better idea than we do. Sam and I need to discuss it more. And who's doing what?"

She drained the warm liquid in one gulp. "The actually…whatever. I'm in charge of panic and hand holding."

"That's up to you. The reason Sam Gardner is involved is because of the unknowns, one being the bronzing, the other Christina. You're not necessarily an infertility case. In fact, Sam is seeing quiet the opposite and is curious as to whether the bronzing has something to do with that. Theoretically, I could if you wanted, but Sam will be there the first time. Helena is one of the biggest unknowns."

"This is why I'm in charge of the panic part. Bottle please." Myka pointed to the almost empty bottle, knowing it was too warm already and not caring.

Helena covered Myka's glass before it reached her lips. "Stop," she said softly. "Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"I'm with Helena. I'm going with the everything will be fine attitude. Aside from the scheduling difficulties, and I'm going to have to be very creative managing Artie and Mrs. Frederic. You'll want to meet with your lawyer before we do anything."

"I already set that up," Myka announced.

"When did you do that and when did you plan on telling me?" Helena asked.

"Um, the morning I came home and, uh, later today? I wasn't in a position to say anything when I stepped through the door!"

"Oh. When can we get back to that?"

Myka rolled her eyes nodding towards their interloper.

"Is that my cue?" Vanessa asked starting to get up.

"No, that would be mine," Myka answered.

"Good. I'm kind of enjoying this show. Now for the big question; father? You already have two frozen and waiting."

"Thanks, Vanessa. Do you have any idea how long it's been since we've had sex? Together?" Myka snarked. "You just threw an iceberg in the lake."

"Oh. So still up in the air…"

"No, not really. More of an ongoing argument. Isn't it, Myka?"

"It's not an argument. It's a debate," Myka said getting frustrated. "I'm ready to throw names in a hat. It's just not a matter of what you want, but what he wants. Someone may not want to play daddy."

"You'll figure it out. But, Myka's right, Helena. Just make sure you're legally covered. With that, this old iceberg is going to disappear. Lock your doors and stay off your patio." Vanessa picked up the empty bottle holding it in front of her. "I recommend you unlock that room in the basement and pull out something nice. I'll just head out the back."

"I'm not in the mood," Helena sighed frankly listening to the gate shut.

"Forget about everything," Myka said softly, turning Helena's face towards her. She left a moist kiss on her forehead, then her eyes and nose, lingering on soft lips. "Red or white?" She asked crawling over her reluctant lover. She leaned down again, kissing the parted lips, more insistent.

"Back wall," she responded, a hand creeping under Myka's hair. "Five from the right, three down."

"Upstairs or downstairs?"

"I'm still not in the mood. You're going to have to work on this."

Myka pulled her up from the lounger pushing her off the patio in front of her. Reaching behind to lock the door, she pushed the dark hair aside, nibbling the back of Helena's neck. The head fell forward with a moan.

"Add a massage to the wine upstairs, and your work just begins," Helena groaned into her chest.

Myka laughed giving her a soft shove towards the stairs. "It was a done deal the minute I tasted that neck. Back wall, five from the right, three down. Be naked. I choose the oil and start with your toes."

She heard the stumble on the stairs and a quiet curse. "I'm fine," Helena croaked. "Naked," she mumbled, shirt dropping to the stairs. "You will be, most definitely, very naked."


End file.
